Guerreiros dos Elementos 2: Os Talismãs
by FireKai
Summary: Os cinco Guerreiros dos Elementos terão de voltar à acção para vencer o malvado Scorpius e os seus seguidores. Desta vez, mais dois guerreiros irão juntarse a eles. Conseguirão eles deter o Scorpius antes que ele concretize os seus planos?
1. Novos Vilões

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 2: Os Talismãs**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Esta é a continuação da história Guerreiros dos Elementos: Os Escolhidos. Novamente, os Guerreiros dos Elementos vão ter de se unir para vencer um novo vilão. Além disso, mais dois guerreiros se vão juntar aos já cinco guerreiros da outra história. Conseguirão eles parar os novos vilões com os seus poderes mágicos? Leiam para ficarem a saber!**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate

**Elemento que controla:** Vento

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, muito distraída e desastrada.

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes

**Poderes: **Remoinho Ventoso, Folhas Cortantes

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker

**Elemento que controla:** Água

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente, sonhadora e fiel

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros

**Poderes:** Onda Azul, Água Congelante

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente

**Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos

**Poderes:** Chama Escaldante, Explosão de Fogo

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth

**Elemento que controla:** Terra

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos

**Poderes:** Chuva de Pedras, Energia da Terra

**5. Nome:** Rick Peter Shields

**Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, um pouco introvertido

**Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis

**Poderes: **Bola de Fogo, Pedra de Ferro, Raio da Água, Pequeno Ciclone, Barreira Mística

E, apesar de eu inicialmente não ter pensado em revelar já quem são os novos guerreiros, vou fazê-lo para ficarem já a saber. Se não quiserem saber já, basta saltarem esta parte.

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond

**Elemento que controla:** Gelo

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, um pouco egoísta, mas dedicada

**Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos

**Poderes: **Raio de Gelo

**7. Nome:** Josh Edmund Rolland

**Elemento que controla:** Trovão

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Calmo, reservado, corajoso

**Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**Poderes: **Raio Eléctrico

E agora, vamos aos vilões:

**8. Nome:** Scorpius Havery McDrake

**Elemento que controla:** Escuridão

**Personalidade:** Frio, Insensível, Maldoso, Ganancioso

**Aparência:** Cabelo negro, olhos cinzentos

O Scorpius era um explorador que desde cedo descobriu ter poderes especiais. Ao descobrir que, encontrando os cinco talismãs, selados dentro de cinco pessoas com corações puros, decidiu encontrá-los e tornar-se muito poderoso. Como já possui dois dos cinco talismãs, é bastante forte e maldoso. Com a ajuda da Natasha, conseguiu desenvolver o seu potencial de ataque optando por controlar a energia da escuridão.

**9. Nome:** Natasha Jane Klaus

**Elemento que controla:** Escuridão

**Personalidade:** Determinada, Dedicada

**Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis

A Natasha tem poderes mágicos, que lhe permitem atacar as pessoas e roubar os talismãs, se as pessoas tiverem os talismãs dentro de si. Quando o Scorpius procurava os talismãs, encontrou a Natasha, que se apaixonou por ele e decidiu ajudá-lo. Assim, eles conseguiram recuperar dois dos talismãs e estão a querer encontrar os outros três que faltam. Foi a Natasha que ensinou ao Pepper, à Mint e ao Salt o ataque que revela se as pessoas têm talismãs.

**10. Nomes: Salt, Pepper e Mint **

**Elemento que controlam:** O Salt controla a água, o Pepper controla o fogo e a Mint controla o vento.

**Personalidade:** O Salt é um rapaz inteligente, táctico e calmo; o Pepper é um rapaz atrevido, convencido e determinado; a Mint é uma rapariga desmiolada, competitiva e chata.

**Aparência: **O Salt tem cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, usa um uniforme azul. O Pepper tem cabelo ruivo espetado e olhos pretos, usa um uniforme proeminentemente vermelho com detalhes azuis. Por fim, a Mint tem cabelo loiro e olhos verdes, o seu uniforme é vermelho e roxo.

O Salt, o Pepper e a Mint são os fiéis (ou talvez não) seguidores do Scorpius, basicamente porque têm sede de poder. O Salt gosta de estudar bem os seus alvos antes de os atacar e ataca todo o tipo de pessoas. O Pepper, por seu lado, prefere atacar mulheres, normalmente jovens. A Mint costuma tender mais para ir atacar os rapazes.

E agora, que comece a história!

**Capítulo 1: Novos Vilões**

A Anne estava na sua casa, deitada em cima da sua cama a ler um livro, quando o Periquito entrou pela janela. Ela tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para ele.

**Anne:** Então, isto são horas de chegar a casa? Onde é que andaste o dia todo?

**Periquito:** Credo, até parece que somos casados.

**Anne:** Não somos, mas tu vives aqui em casa. A minha mãe apareceu aqui no quarto e viu a tua gaiola aberta e perguntou o que é que tinha acontecido com o meu pássaro. Ela não sabe que és mágico e tal. - **disse ela.** - Tive de lhe dizer que te tinha treinado para voar para a rua e voltar depois. Ela não ficou muito convencida.

**Periquito:** Está bem. Desculpa. Andei pela cidade... quer dizer, voei pela cidade. Para ver se estava tudo bem. Sabes, sinto uma energia estranha no ar.

**Anne:** Isso é impressão tua. A Darkia foi desta para melhor e a Karen e o Alir já não têm poderes, por isso não temos de nos preocupar. Há quase três meses que não há actividades malvadas, bom, pelo menos, actividades mágicas, porque actividades de pessoas más, como roubos, há muitas. Ainda na semana passada, apanhei um bandido.

**Periquito: **Pois. Foste muito corajosa, lá isso foste. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça. – **Bom, voltando ao assunto, tudo bem que vocês venceram a Darkia no início do Verão e agora o Verão já está a acabar… mas nunca se sabe…

**Anne: **Não te preocupes. Não há nada de mal a acontecer na cidade.

**Periquito:** Espero bem que não.

**Anne:** Olha lá, não queres falar comigo sobre o teu passado? É que é tudo tão misterioso. Como é que foste amaldiçoado?

**Periquito:** Eu não quero falar disso.

A Anne suspirou.

**Anne**: Está bem... mas diz-me lá, por exemplo, o teu nome verdadeiro. O teu nome não pode ser Periquito. Qual é o teu verdadeiro nome?

**Periquito:** Er... hum... bem... conto-te noutra altura.

**Anne:** Hum... quando?

**Periquito:** Quando... hum... quando eu achar que deve ser.

**Anne:** ¬¬ Estou a ver...

No dia seguinte, a Anne encontrou-se no parque com a Sara e a Marina.

**Anne:** Então, o Rick e a Laura, não vêm?

**Sara:** É melhor não contares com eles. - **disse ela.** - É que o Rick convidou a Laura para ir ao cinema e pronto, lá foram eles.

**Marina:** Aqueles dois andam ali super apaixonados e nunca mais assumem o raio do namoro! - **resmungou ela.**

**Sara:** É a Laura, que não gosta de se expor. Acha que, como o Rick é o capitão da equipa de basquetebol, se eles assumirem o namoro, agora que a escola vai começar, as pessoas vão começar a reparar mais nela, a falar mais dela... bom, esse tipo de coisas. E ela tem medo que isso atrapalhe a relação deles.

**Marina:** Bem, nisso ela tem razão. As pessoas conseguem ser bastante malvadas.

**Anne:** Deixemos isso. Já que falámos em escola, ela está quase a começar. Mais uns dias e lá vamos nós novamente.

**Marina:** Bem, desta vez não estamos na mesma turma, Anne.

**Anne:** Pois é. Desta vez vamos para o décimo ano e escolhemos áreas diferentes.

**Marina:** Eu fui para Desporto. E não é que a estúpida da Soraia Isabel está minha turma?

**Anne:** Eu e a Amy vamos para a mesma turma, para Humanidades.

**Sara:** Eu e a Laura continuamos na mesma turma. - **disse ela.** - Vamos para Cientifico-Natural.

**Anne:** E o Rick?

**Marina:** Ora, ele continua na turma de Desporto, só que do décimo primeiro ano.

As três amigas falaram mais um pouco sobre coisas banais, até que a Anne falou do Periquito.

**Anne**: Ele agora anda a patrulhar a cidade, para ver se está tudo bem.

**Sara:** Isso até é bom.

**Anne:** Não digo o contrário. Eu própria, se souber de assaltos e distúrbios, transformo-me em Guerreira do Vento e resolvo a situação. Mas o Periquito está convencido de que há algo de estranho na cidade, que não havia antes. Não sei se será verdade ou não.

**Sara:** Hum, será que a Karen anda metida outra vez em esquemas estranhos?

**Anne:** O Periquito já averiguou isso e parece que não. - **disse ela.** - Aliás... hum... a Karen está na minha turma.

**Sara e Marina:** O quê? - **perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.**

**Anne:** É verdade.

**Sara:** Pergunto-me porque é que, sendo tão rica, ela vai para uma escola pública?

**Marina:** Também acho estranho, mas isso é lá com ela.

**Anne: **Pois, mas eu é que a vou ter de aturar…

Enquanto isso, numa mansão antiga, que ficava na periferia da cidade, o Scorpius olhava para os dois talismãs que possuía. O Cinto do Sol e a Espada Prateada eram apenas dois dos cinco talismãs que dariam imenso poder a quem os possuísse. E o Scorpius tinha detectado uma energia naquela cidade, de nome Cidade Starfield, que pertencia a alguém que tinha um talismã.

Agora ele e o seu bando tentavam descobrir quem tinha o talismã escondido dentro de si e iriam apoderar-se dele.

**Scorpius:** Natasha, vem cá.

A fiel Natasha aproximou-se do Scorpius.

**Natasha:** Sim, mestre?

**Scorpius:** Está na hora de começarmos a actuar.

**Natasha:** Mestre... é perigoso. Há menos de três meses esta cidade foi meio destruída por uma força maligna... um monstro gigante ou algo assim. E supostamente cinco guerreiros fortes protegem esta cidade. Eles irão tentar parar os nossos planos.

**Scorpius:** Estou a contar com isso.

**Natasha:** Ah... certo...

**Scorpius:** Reúne o Trio Místico e põem-no a trabalhar.

**Natasha:** Claro, é para já.

A Natasha foi até uma sala pequena.

**Natasha:** Venham cá. Já!

O Pepper, o Salt e a Mint apareceram.

**Pepper:** O que foi?

**Natasha:** Está na altura de começarem a trabalhar. Salt, vai procurar o talismã. Os outros ficam aqui.

**Salt:** Está bem, mas quem é que eu vou atacar? Não me deste alvo nenhum.

**Natasha: **Eu sei. De momento eu não consegui ainda recolher dados para vos apresentar alvos potenciais, por isso Salt, ataca uma pessoa qualquer.

**Salt: **Pronto, está bem.

E desapareceu no ar.

Logo de seguida, o Salt apareceu a flutuar por cima do parque.

**Salt:** Hunf, porque é que a Natasha tinha de me escolher a mim? Ela sabe que eu gosto de analisar bem as pessoas que ataco. Agora vou ter de atacar qualquer pessoa só para ficarem satisfeitos por eu ter atacado alguém. - **disse ele. **- Enfim. Quem é que eu vou atacar?

Ele olhou à sua volta e viu várias pessoas.

**Salt:** Hum... já sei!

Ele olhou para um grupo de três raparigas que iam a andar juntas. Eram a Anne, a Marina e a Sara. A Anne sentou-se num banco de jardim e a Marina e a Sara afastaram-se.

**Salt (pensando):** Perfeito. Está sozinha. O mestre Scorpius não quer que demos muito nas vistas e estando ela sozinha, ninguém me vai ver a atacá-la.

Ele desapareceu e voltou a reaparecer à frente da Anne.

**Anne:** Huh? O que é isto?

**Salt:** Olá. Vim para te tirar o talismã.

A Anne levantou-se rapidamente.

**Anne:** O quê?

**Salt:** Não precisas de saber nada. - **disse ele e pôs-se em posição de ataque.** - Choque Aquático!

O ataque acertou na Anne em cheio.

**Anne:** Ah! - **gritou ela, caindo no chão.**

**Salt:** Vá. Aparece talismã!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Salt:** Ora bolas! Eu sabia que escolher uma pessoa ao calhas não iria resultar... ela não tem talismã nenhum.

A Anne mexeu-se.

**Salt:** Querida, fica quieta. Eu vou ter de acabar contigo. De outro modo, podias falar do que aconteceu aqui e isso não era bom. - disse ele. - Prepara-te para morrer.

Nesse momento, a Anne tinha carregado no botão do seu relógio e pedido ajuda. A Marina e a Sara, que tinham ido comprar gelados, tinham ouvido o pedido dela.

**Sara:** Marina, temos de a ajudar. **– disse ela, correndo para trás de uma moita, seguida pela Marina.**

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

As duas transformaram-se e correram rapidamente para onde a Anne estava.

**Salt:** Adeusinho, querida.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra o Salt, mas ele desviou-se.

**Salt:** O que é isto? - **perguntou ele, furioso.**

**Sara:** O que pensas que estás a fazer?!

**Marina:** Pára já, seu vilão!

O Salt riu-se.

**Salt:** Bem, afinal as guerreiras apareceram... o mestre não vai ficar nada satisfeito com isso, mas paciência... se eu vos matar, ele não se irá importar. - **disse ele.**

**Marina:** Porque é que estás a atacar essa rapariga?

**Salt:** Suponho que, antes de vos matar, vos posso contar. Eu ando à procura de um talismã, que está escondido dentro de uma pessoa desta cidade.

**Marina:** E achas que esta rapariga o tem?

**Salt:** Já confirmei que não.

**Sara:** Para que é que queres esse talismã?

**Salt:** Isso já é informação a mais. - **disse ele.** - Está na hora de irem para o Inferno!

**Marina:** É que nem penses! Eu, a Guerreira da Terra, não vou permitir!

**Sara:** E eu, a Guerreira da Água, também não!

**Salt:** Hum... Guerreira da Água? Eu também sou do elemento água. - **disse ele.** - Chamo-me Salt.

A Marina começou a rir-se e o Salt olhou furioso para ela.

**Marina:** Que raio de nome é esse?

**Salt:** Chega! Morram de uma vez! Água turva!

Um ataque de água negra foi contra as duas guerreiras, mas elas desviaram-se. Nesse momento, a Anne levantou-se do chão e correu dali para fora, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore.

**Anne:** Já vais ver, seu vilão. Poder do Vento!

Enquanto isso, o Salt tentava matar as outras duas guerreiras.

**Salt:** Água turva!

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

Os dois ataques anularam-se.

**Sara:** Marina, vamos atacá-lo juntas!

**Marina:** É para já! - **gritou ela.** - Energia da Terra!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Salt:** Água Turva!

Os ataques das guerreiras acabaram por destruir o ataque do Salt.

**Salt:** Bolas! Duas contra um não vale!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque acertou em cheio no Salt, que foi apanhado pelas costas. Virou-se rapidamente.

**Salt:** Mais uma?

**Anne:** Como te atreves a atacar pessoas inocentes? Vais pagar por isso!

**Salt:** Não vale! Três contra um! Hunf, vou-me embora! - **disse ele.**

E numa nuvem de fumo, desapareceu.

**Marina:** Lá foi ele.

**Sara:** Mas... quem era aquele?

**Anne:** Parece-me... que temos um novo inimigo.

As três acabaram por voltar à sua forma civil.

**Sara:** Está tudo bem contigo, Anne?

**Anne:** Sim. Senti-me fraca por um momento, mas agora estou bem.

**Marina:** Ele falou em talismã. Para que é que ele quererá o tal talismã? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Sara:** Ainda por cima... um talismã que está dentro de alguém, tem de ser especial.

**Anne:** É melhor falarmos com a Laura. Ela pode ajudar-nos a descobrir. - **disse ela.** - E, obrigada por me virem ajudar.

**Sara:** Então, somos amigas. Tínhamos de te vir ajudar.

**Marina:** Pois, mas acabámos por não comprar os gelados.

**Anne:** Então vamos comprá-los agora. Depois falamos com a Laura. É melhor só a incomodarmos amanhã. Ela hoje deve estar a divertir-se com o Rick no cinema.

Entretanto, na mansão dos vilões...

**Natasha:** As guerreiras atacaram-te?

**Salt:** Sim! Eram três! Tive de me vir embora...

**Natasha:** Bolas... então já fomos descobertos. - **disse ela, preocupada.** - O mestre Scorpius não vai gostar de saber disto.

**Salt:** Para a próxima, eu estarei preparado e vou acabar com elas! **– disse ele, determinado.**

**Natasha:** Isso dizes tu agora. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Mint, vem cá!

A Mint apareceu ao lado da Natasha.

**Mint:** O que foi?

**Natasha:** Tratas tu de ires atacar alguém amanhã. E vê se trazes resultados.

**Mint:** Claro. Eu não sou incompetente como o Salt.

**Salt:** ¬¬

No dia seguinte, a Sara foi até à casa da Laura.

**Sara:** Então, o dia de ontem foi bom?

**Laura:** Sim, foi. - **respondeu ela, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Bem, tenho algo de grave para te contar.

A Sara relatou o que se tinha passado com a Anne e sobre o novo vilão, o Salt.

**Laura:** Um novo inimigo... estou a ver...

**Sara:** E ele falou num talismã selado dentro de uma pessoa. Será que consegues fazer uma pesquisa sobre isso?

**Laura:** Claro. Vou procurar na net e na biblioteca, na secção de lendas, mitos e afins. Hei-de encontrar alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, a Mint andava pela cidade, disfarçada, à procura do alvo perfeito.

**Mint (pensando):** Tenho de ver se encontro um rapaz giro. De certeza que ele vai ter o talismã dentro de si.

Algum tempo depois, a Anne, a Amy e a Marina, que tinham saído juntas, entraram num centro comercial.

**Amy:** Toca a fazer compras! Adoro fazer compras.

**Anne:** Pois, mas para mim vai ser mais olhar para as montras. - **disse ela.** - Não tenho muito dinheiro.

**Marina:** Eu também não.

Elas entraram numa loja de roupa desportiva.

**Amy:** Quero ver se compro um fato de treino novo. O meu já está muito velho.

Enquanto as meninas andavam a ver as roupas e a darem conselhos à Amy, a Mint entrou na loja e olhou para um dos vendedores.

**Mint (pensando):** Uau! Que giro! Este não me escapa.

Ela foi até ao pé do vendedor, que se chamava Jim Noland, tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis.

**Jim:** Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la?

**Mint:** Ó jeitoso, podes ajudar-me de muitas maneiras. - **disse ela, piscando-lhe o olho.**

**Jim:** D-desculpe... devo ter percebido mal.

**Mint:** Não queres ir dar uma voltinha comigo?

**Jim:** Desculpe, eu estou a trabalhar. **– disse ele, atrapalhado.**

**Mint:** Ora, não faz mal. Vem comigo e pronto!

**Jim:** Não. Eu tenho namorada! - disse ele, aborrecido.

**Mint:** Hunf, não queres nada comigo? Pois bem, vais arrepender-te! **– disse ela, furiosa.**

**Jim:** Eu não sairia consigo, nem que você fosse a Panela Anderson!

**Mint:** Ai é?

A Mint começou a brilhar e mudou para umas roupas vermelhas e roxas.

**Mint:** Agora vais ver!

O Jim deu um passo atrás, assustado.

**Mint:** Está na hora de me dares o teu talismã!

O Jim começou a fugir pela loja.

**Mint:** Volta aqui! Remoinho Negro!

O ataque acertou em algumas roupas, lançando-as pela loja. Nessa altura, as pessoas começaram a fugir.

**Amy:** O que é isto?

**Anne:** Amy... esconde-te aí! - **gritou ela, empurrando a Amy para dentro de um gabinete de prova e fechando a porta.** - Não saias, daí, ok?

**Amy:** Mas...

**Anne:** Nós também nos vamos esconder.

**Amy:** Pronto, está bem.

A Anne virou-se para a Marina.

**Anne:** Temos de nos transformar.

As duas correram para outro gabinete de prova.

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Enquanto isso, a Mint tinha encurralado o Jim a um canto da loja.

**Mint:** Desiste. Choque Aéreo!

O ataque foi contra o Jim e ele caiu no chão, enfraquecido. Mas mais nada aconteceu.

**Mint:** Bolas! Ele não tem nenhum talismã. Mas por me ofender, vai morrer.

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque acertou na Mint, lançando-a ao chão.

**Mint:** Argh, quem são vocês?!

**Marina:** Eu sou a Guerreira da Terra!

**Anne:** E eu sou a Guerreira do Vento!

**Marina:** Tu vais pagar por fazeres o caos nesta loja!

**Mint:** Hunf, então vocês fazem parte dos guerreiros que protegem esta cidade. - **disse ela, pensativa. **- Ora bem, já que vocês se apresentaram, eu também me apresento. Sou a Mint, fiel guerreira do mestre Scorpius e por me tentarem deter, vou matar-vos!

**Marina:** Bolas, os chatos dos vilões dizem sempre o mesmo. – **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Anne:** Pois é. Mas nós ganhamos sempre no final.

**Mint:** Morram! Remoinho Negro!

**Anne:** Folhas Cortantes!

As folhas atravessaram o remoinho e a Mint foi atingida.

**Mint:** Raios! Eu volto!

E desapareceu no ar.

**Anne:** Eu sabia que íamos ganhar.

As duas voltaram à sua forma civil. A Anne foi até ao gabinete de prova onde estava a Amy.

**Anne:** Podes sair daí, Amy.

A Amy saiu do gabinete.

**Amy:** Então, o que se passou?

**Marina:** Foram só uns bandidos, mas os Guerreiros dos Elementos apareceram e trataram da situação.

**Amy:** Ainda bem. - **disse ela.** - Mas... será que agora ainda vou conseguir comprar o meu fato de treino nesta loja?

**Anne:** Não me parece...

**Amy:** Bolas... bem, então vamos até outra loja. Espero que não haja mais assaltos, porque senão ainda processo os donos das lojas por me estragarem o meu dia de compras!

**Marina e Anne:** -.-"

A Mint voltou para a mansão do Scorpius. A Natasha e o Pepper esperavam por ela.

**Natasha:** Então, como foi?

**Mint:** Não encontrei nenhum talismã. - **disse ela.** - E as guerreiras dos elementos apareceram e atacaram-me. Tive de fugir...

**Pepper:** Hum, que grande fracasso. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Mint:** Não te rias de mim! Aposto que não ias fazer as coisas melhor do que eu!

**Pepper:** Isso dizes tu. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Natasha, quero ir procurar um novo alvo. Agora.

**Natasha:** Muito bem. Vai!

**Pepper:** Certo. Adeus!

E, num flash, o Pepper desapareceu dali.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história. O Salt e a Mint falharam em encontrar um talismã. Será que o Pepper terá mais sorte que eles? Não percam os próximos capítulos para ficarem a saber.**


	2. A Verdadeira Face do Pepper

**Capítulo 2: A Verdadeira Face do Pepper**

A Sara e a Laura tinham chegado à biblioteca municipal.

**Sara:** Bolas, foi uma pena não termos encontrado nada de conclusivo na internet.

**Laura:** Pois foi. Mas pode ser que nos livros da biblioteca encontremos alguma coisa sobre esses tais talismãs.

**Sara:** Devia haver informação também na internet, mas não. Só encontrámos foi anúncios de venda de talismãs e de orientações espirituais...

**Laura:** Vamos lá procurar as informações de que precisamos.

Enquanto elas foram procurar os livros que podiam conter a informação que queriam, o Pepper apareceu a voar por cima da biblioteca.

**Pepper:** Vejamos. Pessoas que gostam de ler, que passam tempo na biblioteca, que estudam... podem ter corações puros onde esteja selado algum talismã. - **disse ele, pensativo**. - Ora bem, está na hora de eu actuar!

Ele desceu para o solo e com um estalar de dedos mudou para uma roupa mais formal.

**Pepper (pensando):** Vamos ver se tenho sorte.

Ele entrou na biblioteca. Nesse momento, já a Laura e a Sara estavam sentadas a ver alguns livros.

**Sara:** Talismãs contra a má sorte... talismãs contra seres do outro mundo... não é nada disto... - **disse ela.** - Encontraste alguma coisa que interesse, Laura?

**Laura:** Até agora não. Mas não te preocupes que havemos de encontrar o que queremos. - disse ela, fechando um livro. - Bom, vou buscar mais alguns.

A Laura levantou-se e foi buscar outros livros. Nesse momento, o Pepper estava a tentar escolher a sua vitima.

**Pepper (pensando):** Vejamos... quero que seja uma rapariga bonita. Não quero atacar um velhote atarracado ou uma mulher que pareça uma baleia.

Ele olhou à sua volta mais uma vez e avistou a Sara.

**Pepper (pensando):** Bingo! Perfeito! É aquela que eu vou atacar.

Ele aproximou-se da Sara.

**Pepper:** Olá.

A Sara tirou os olhos do livro e encarou-o.

**Sara:** Olá. Hum... eu conheço-o?

**Pepper:** Penso que não. Não nos conhecemos, mas eu adorava conhecê-la melhor. - **disse ele, num tom sedutor.**

A Sara corou um pouco.

**Sara:** B-bem... é que eu agora estou ocupada.

**Pepper:** Ora, são só uns livros. - **disse ele.** - Não têm importância.

**Sara:** Os livros talvez não, mas a informação que eu procuro é importante. - **disse ela.**

**Pepper:** Não me digas que preferes estes livros poeirentos a estares comigo?!

**Sara:** Olha, não é por nada, mas eu não tenho conheço, ok? É melhor ires procurar outra pessoa para te fazer companhia. És muito atrevido para o meu gosto.

O Pepper parecia muito zangado.

**Pepper:** Como te atreves?! Nunca ninguém me deu para trás!

**Sara:** Há sempre uma primeira vez.

**Pepper:** Ai sim? Então vou ter de tomar medidas. - **disse ele e estalou os dedos, mudando para o seu uniforme vermelho e azul. **- Vais morrer!

A Sara levantou-se rapidamente, assustada.

**Pepper:** Diz adeus, querida.

A Sara virou-se e começou a correr.

**Pepper:** Volta aqui! Choque Térmico!

O ataque quase acertou na Sara, mas ela saltou para o lado.

**Pepper:** Hunf, eu até gosto de raparigas difíceis. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Vem cá!

O Pepper começou a correr atrás da Sara. As pessoas que estavam na biblioteca começaram a olhar para aquilo. A Laura viu o que se estava a passar.

**Laura:** Mas... o que é isto?!

Enquanto isso, o Pepper tinha encurralado a Sara.

**Pepper:** Hora de tu morreres! - **disse ele.** - Quero o teu talismã!

**Sara:** Não tenho talismã nenhum!

**Pepper:** É o que vamos ver. - **disse ele.** - Choque Térmico!

O ataque acertou na Sara, lançando-a ao chão.

**Pepper:** Então? Não aconteceu mais nada? Bolas! - **gritou ele, zangado.** - Ela não tem um talismã... pois bem. Morram todos! Fogo Negro!

O ataque de fogo acertou numa das estantes, que se incendiou. As pessoas que estavam na biblioteca começaram a fugir, assustadas.

**Laura:** Oh não. É um inimigo. - **disse ela, escondendo-se atrás de uma estante.** - Tenho de fazer alguma coisa. Poder do Fogo!

Ela transformou-se rapidamente e preparou-se para enfrentar o Pepper.

**Pepper:** Bom, morre querida. - **disse ele, olhando para a Sara.** - É bem feito, por me teres dado para trás.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O Pepper levou com o ataque e caiu no chão. Mas levantou-se rapidamente.

**Pepper:** Quem fez isto?

A Laura deu um passo em frente.

**Laura:** Eu sou a Guerreira do Fogo. Vou castigar-te por incendiares a biblioteca e atacares pessoas inocentes!

**Pepper:** Ai é? Então, vamos a isso. Fogo Negro!

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

Os dois ataques explodiram no ar, fazendo com que o Pepper e a Laura recuassem.

**Pepper:** Nada mal. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Mas eu não utilizei o meu poder máximo.

**Laura:** A mim parece-me que tu és um parvo! Vais pagar por teres incendiado a biblioteca!

**Pepper:** Hunf, não gosto do teu tom de voz. - **disse ele.** - Vou acabar contigo agora!

**Laura:** Nem penses! Explosão de Fogo!

O Pepper desapareceu no ar e o ataque de fogo acertou numa estante. O Pepper voltou a aparecer no ar, sorrindo.

**Pepper:** Hum, parece que agora tu é que estás a incendiar as coisas, não é?

**Laura:** Ora bolas. A culpa é toda tua!

**Pepper:** Chega! Morre de uma vez! Fogo Negro!

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar, mas o ataque do Pepper foi mais forte e acertou na Laura, que foi atirada para o chão.

**Pepper:** Ok, está na hora de te queimar viva.

Nesse momento, uma pedra enorme veio contra o Pepper, que se desviou com dificuldade.

**Pepper:** Quem fez isto?

O Rick, transformado, apareceu à porta da biblioteca.

**Rick:** Pára já, seu vilão! Eu, o Guerreiro dos Elementos, vou acabar contigo!

**Pepper:** Huh? Mais um guerreiro? Que chatice!

**Rick:** Bola de Fogo!

O Pepper desviou-se rapidamente.

**Pepper:** Hum... tu controlas mais do que um elemento? **– perguntou ele, surpreendido.**

**Rick:** Sim. E vou acabar contigo!

**Pepper:** Bem, que excesso de violência. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Não estava à espera de encontrar um guerreiro assim... bom, acho que me vou embora. É que está a ficar demasiado calor aqui. Adeus!

E o Pepper desapareceu no ar.

**Rick:** Ele desapareceu... não faz mal. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça e correndo para a Laura.** - Estás bem?

**Laura:** E-estou.

**Rick:** Temos de sair daqui.

A Sara, que já estava mais recuperada, aproximou-se deles.

**Sara:** Está tudo a arder.

**Rick:** Vamos.

O Rick levou a Laura e a Sara para fora da biblioteca, usando uma porta das traseiras, para que ninguém os visse sair dali. Pouco depois chegaram os bombeiros e conseguiram apagar o fogo, mas muitos livros foram queimados.

**Laura:** A biblioteca está arruinada...

**Sara:** Vai demorar imenso tempo para voltar a abrir. - **disse ela.** - Agora é que não ficamos mesmo a saber nada sobre os tais talismãs...

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius...

**Pepper:** Voltei! - **disse ele, aparecendo numa nuvem de fumo.**

**Natasha:** Achaste o talismã?

**Pepper:** Não. O alvo que escolhi não tinha nenhum talismã. - **disse ele.** - E os guerreiros dos elementos apareceram.

**Mint:** Que chatos! Deviam morrer todos! - **disse ela, zangada.**

Nesse momento, o Scorpius entrou na sala.

**Scorpius:** Então, não houve resultados positivos, pois não?

**Natasha:** Os três falharam...

**Scorpius:** Bem me parecia... bom, está na hora vos fortalecer.

O Scorpius levantou um braço e o Salt, o Pepper e a Mint sentiram uma energia fluir pelo seu corpo.

**Salt:** O que foi isto?

**Scorpius:** Ficaram mais fortes. Quando usaram os vossos ataques de choque, irão fazer com que o vosso alvo perca energia e desmaie. Poderão acabar com ele facilmente.

**Salt:** Ah, isso é bom. Dantes eles só caiam no chão e ficavam um bocadinho fracos. Mas pouco depois, estavam novamente de pé.

**Scorpius:** Além deste poder, a partir de agora, eu a Natasha vai tratar de vos dizer quem vão atacar. - **disse ele. **–

**Natasha: **Eu já estava a tratar disso.

**Scorpius: **A minha fiel águia Aquiles vai procurar pela cidade pessoas com corações puros e depois a Natasha irá dizer-vos quem devem atacar.

**Mint:** Acho bem. É que irmos atacar uma pessoa qualquer, não sabendo se ela tem o coração puro ou não, é mais complicado de ter resultados positivos.

**Pepper:** Mas o Aquiles conseguirá detectar as pessoas com corações puros?

**Scorpius:** Claro. O Aquiles, a minha águia mágica, tem olhos especiais que vêm muito além dos olhos de uma águia normal. - **disse ele.** - E agora, vou voltar para os meus aposentos.

**Natasha:** Mestre Scorpius, vá descansado. Nós trataremos de tudo o resto.

**Scorpius:** Espero que obtenham bons resultados ou terei de acabar com vocês.

E foi-se embora.

No dia seguinte, a Natasha deu algumas fotografias à Mint, ao Salt e ao Pepper.

**Natasha:** Aqui estão os vossos próximos alvos. - **disse ela.**

**Mint:** Ah, este rapaz já eu ataquei. - **disse ela, rasgando a fotografia do Jim, o rapaz da loja de roupa. **

**Salt:** E eu ataquei esta rapariga no parque. - **disse ele, rasgando a foto da Anne.**

**Pepper:** Ah, esta ataquei eu na biblioteca. - **disse ele, rasgando a foto da Sara.**

**Mint:** Como vês, Natasha, até atacámos pessoas com corações puros.

**Natasha:** Foi sorte. **– disse ela.**

**Mint:** Bem, eu vou já para minha próxima missão, então.

**Pepper:** Eu também vou!

**Natasha:** Certo. Vão os dois. O Salt fica aqui. Podemos precisar dele.

**Salt:** Certo.

O Pepper e a Mint desapareceram no ar, cada um com uma fotografia na mão.

Nesse momento, a Anne estava a falar com o Periquito.

**Anne:** Sabes alguma coisa sobre talismãs?

**Periquito:** Talismãs? Não, não sei nada sobre isso.

**Anne:** Ah... bom, apareceram novos inimigos que andam à procura de talismãs.

**Periquito:** Hum... que estranho... não faço ideia do que sejam esses tais talismãs, nem a utilidade deles... mas talvez sejam poderosos.

**Anne:** Bom, o que sei é que o nosso novo inimigo já me atacou a mim, a um rapaz da loja de roupa e a Sara telefonou-me ontem a dizer que a tinham atacado a ela e queimado a biblioteca da cidade.

**Periquito:** Hum, parecem bastante perigosos.

**Anne:** Será que eles já sabem da identidade dos guerreiros? Já me atacaram a mim e à Sara...

**Periquito:** Espero bem que não saibam. Porque senão, tanto vocês como as vossas famílias podem estar em perigo.

Enquanto isso, a Laura e o Rick estavam a passear pelo parque.

**Rick:** Está um dia bonito. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Sim. Mas contigo, todos os dias são bonitos.

**Rick:** Então, afinal quando é que assumimos o nosso namoro?

A Laura pareceu incomodada.

**Laura:** Já te disse que é melhor não ser agora...

**Rick:** Mas acho isso uma parvoíce. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Se nós gostamos um do outro, não devíamos ter problemas em mostrar isso à frente das outras pessoas.

**Laura:** Eu sei... mas...

Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Pepper:** Cá está a minha presa! - **disse ele, olhando para a Laura.**

Logo de seguida, a Mint apareceu também.

**Mint:** Encontrei o meu alvo! - **disse ela, sorrindo ao Rick.**

**Pepper:** Huh? Tu também vens atrás da rapariga? **– perguntou ele, confuso.**

**Mint:** Não! Eu venho atrás do rapaz!

**Pepper:** Bem, que coincidência. - **disse ele.** - Podemos atacá-los ao mesmo tempo.

A Laura e o Rick começaram a fugir.

**Pepper:** Voltem aqui! Fogo Negro!

O fogo começou a queimar o caminho que o Rick e a Laura iam tomar.

**Laura:** E agora?

A Mint apareceu a flutuar à frente do Rick.

**Mint:** Está na hora de retirar o talismã!

**Rick: **Eu não tenho talismã nenhum!

**Mint: **Isso é o que vamos ver. Mas espero que estejas enganado. Choque Aéreo!

O ataque acertou no Rick, fazendo-o cair no chão, desmaiado.

**Laura:** Rick! - **gritou ela, ajoelhando-se perto dele. **

**Mint:** Bolas, não aconteceu nada! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - O meu alvo não tem nenhum talismã...

O Pepper apareceu perto da Laura.

**Pepper:** Pode ser que eu tenha mais sorte.

**Mint:** Hunf, vou-me embora.

A Mint desapareceu dali.

**Pepper:** Está na hora de te retirar o talismã!

**Laura:** Nem penses! – **disse ela, pondo-se em pose de ataque.**

**Pepper:** Não tens hipótese de escapar. Choque Térmico!

O ataque acertou na Laura, fazendo-a cair no chão. Mas nada aconteceu.

**Pepper:** Bolas... foi um falhanço.

Nesse momento, a Laura levantou-se do chão.

**Pepper:** O quê? Devias ter desmaiado!

**Laura:** Não... me vences tão facilmente! - **gritou ela.**

**Pepper:** Pareces cansada.

Nesse momento, a Laura cambaleou e caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Pepper:** Hum... muito resistente, mas acabou por desmaiar na mesma. - **disse ele.** - Bom, gosto da garra desta rapariga. Vou deixá-la viver.

E no momento seguinte, desapareceu. Ele voltou a aparecer na mansão do Scorpius.

**Natasha:** Então, falhaste como a Mint?

**Pepper:** Digamos que não tive resultados bons, mas a culpa não é minha. - **disse ele.** - Tu é que arranjaste os alvos!

**Natasha:** Foi o Aquiles que os encontrou. - **defendeu-se ela.**

**Pepper:** Hunf, o Scorpius não vai ficar satisfeito. - **disse ele.** - E tu Natasha, não fazes mais nada? Ficas apenas aqui na mansão, é?

**Natasha:** Ora, eu cuido do mestre Scorpius!

**Pepper:** Hunf, está bem. - **disse ele.** - Mas ele não gosta de excesso de devoção.

O Pepper saiu dali, deixando a Natasha furiosa.

**Natasha (pensando):** Como se atreve? Eu dedico-me totalmente ao mestre Scorpius. E também sei trabalhar bem! Hunf, vou mostar ao Pepper que eu também sei fazer o trabalho que ele faz.

E pegando numa fotografia que estava em cima de uma mesa, desapareceu dali.

Nesse momento, o Periquito andava a sobrevoar a cidade. Agora que já estava muito mais alerta sobre os ataques dos novos inimigos, procurava encontrar alguma pista que os levasse a eles.

Enquanto isso, a Karen andava a passear pelo centro comercial. Ao lado dela estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Chamava-se Peter Beresford e vinha carregado de sacos de compras da Karen.

**Karen:** Peter, querido, acho que vou entrar nesta loja também.

**Peter:** Karen... hum... não achas que já chega de compras?

**Karen:** Oh, não me digas que estás farto da minha companhia.

**Peter:** N-não! Eu adoro estar contigo! - **disse ele, rapidamente**. - Mas, não gosto muito de compras.

A Karen e o Peter tinham-se conhecido durante o Verão e o Peter tinha-se apaixonado logo por ela. Claro que, a Karen se aproveitava disso.

**Karen:** Olha, se não gostas de compras eu deixo de gostar de ti.

**Peter:** N-não! - **disse ele, assustado.** - Eu adoro compras! Estava a brincar contigo quando disse que não gostava.

**Karen:** Ah, assim está melhor. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Eles iam para entrar na loja, quando uma rapariga baixa e de cabelo castanho, de nome Mary Linstone, se aproximou da Karen.

**Mary:** Olhe, quer dar algum dinheiro para ajudar os pobrezinhos?

**Karen:** Huh? Bem... eu não tenho dinheiro. Sabe, sou pobre. - **mentiu ela.**

A Mary olhou para o Peter, carregado de sacos.

**Mary:** ¬¬ De certeza que é pobre?

**Karen:** B-bem... e se não for? O que é que tem a ver com isso? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Peter:** Calma, Karen. Esta menina só está a pedir dinheiro para ajudar os pobrezinhos.

**Karen:** Não quero dar nada. Adeus. - **disse ela, ainda mais aborrecida.**

**Mary:** Pronto. Você é bastante egoísta.

Nesse momento, a Natasha apareceu a flutuar no ar. Apontou para a Mary.

**Natasha:** Encontrei-te!

**Mary:** Huh? Quem é você?

**Natasha:** Não interessa. Quero o teu talismã! - **gritou ela.** - Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou na Mary, lançando-a ao chão. A Karen saltou para trás, assustada.

**Natasha:** Vá. Tu tens de ter um talismã!

Nesse momento, o corpo da Mary começou a brilhar intensamente e um colar apareceu a flutuar no ar.

Natasha: Sim! Cá está o talismã! - **disse ela, feliz.** - O Colar Místico está aqui. Foi um sucesso a minha missão. O Pepper vai engolir o que disse.

**Karen:** Ei! Você é uma vilã ou algo assim?

A Natasha olhou para ela.

**Natasha:** Sou, porquê?

Karen: Hunf, bolas, não perderam tempo a substituírem-me como vilã. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Olhe lá, dona... qual o seu nome?

**Natasha:** Chamo-me Natasha Jane Klaus.

**Karen:** Ora bem, então dona Patasha Klaus, diga-me lá, este tal talismã, é importante?

**Natasha:** ¬¬ Claro que é. É um objecto poderoso. E o meu nome é Natasha e não Patasha.

**Karen:** Pronto, desculpe lá, dona Catasha.

**Natasha:** -.-" Natasha! É Natasha! - **gritou ela.**

**Karen:** Credo, dona Batasha, você é um bocado histérica. **– disse ela.**

**Peter:** Hum... Karen, estás a enfurecê-la...

**Karen:** Eu? Claro que não! - **disse ela, indignada**.

**Natasha:** Estou farta de ti. Raio Negro!

A Karen saltou para o lado, mas o ataque da Natasha acertou no Peter, que caiu no chão, juntamente com todos os sacos de compras.

**Karen:** Ah! Sua malvada! - **gritou ela.** - Coitadas das minhas compras!

**Natasha:** O.o E o rapaz? Só queres saber das compras?

**Karen:** Ora, o Peter recompõe-se. - **disse ela.** - Agora estou zangada! Vais ver!

A Karen saltou e agarrou no Colar Místico.

**Natasha:** Ei! Devolve isso!

**Karen:** Nem penses!

**Natasha:** Raio Negro!

A Karen começou a fugir rapidamente, com a Natasha a persegui-la. Do céu, o Periquito viu tudo.

**Periquito:** Oh! Uma vilã! Aliás, uma vilã e uma ex-vilã! Tenho de ir ver isto de perto!

A Karen entrou dentro de uma loja e a Natasha entrou atrás dela.

**Natasha:** Volta já aqui. Devolve-me o colar! Raio Negro!

As pessoas que estavam na loja, começaram a fugir. A Natasha encurralou a Karen a um canto.

**Natasha:** Dá-me isso!

**Karen:** Nem penses!

Nesse momento, o Periquito foi contra a Natasha, fazendo-a recuar.

**Karen:** Oh! Um Canário!

**Periquito:** Ora, sua burra, eu sou o Periquito que ajuda os Guerreiros dos Elementos! **– gritou ele, zangado por a Karen o ter confundido com outro pássaro.**

**Karen:** Ah... não sabia disso...

**Periquito:** Por acaso, nós nunca nos encontrámos.

**Karen:** Pois... bom, salva-me!

**Natasha:** Morram os dois! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra a Karen, mas dissipou-se a meio do caminho.

**Karen:** Olha... o que aconteceu? **– perguntou ela, surpresa.**

**Natasha:** Bolas! Um dos poderes do colar é anular os ataques negros...

**Karen:** Aha! Então não me podes atacar.

**Natasha:** Com ataques negros, não. Mas eu tenho mãos para te matar!

**Karen:** Credo, que violenta!

A Natasha atirou-se à Karen, mas ela fugiu.

**Periquito:** Ó Karen!

**Karen:** Como é que sabes o meu nome?

**Periquito:** Vi uma foto tua e os guerreiros disseram quem tu eras. **– explicou ele.**

**Karen:** Ah...

**Periquito:** Sinto um poder em ti. Tu podes ser uma guerreira!

**Karen:** Eu? Deves estar enganado!

**Periquito:** Não estou. Tu tens de nos salvar!

O Periquito fez aparecer um relógio cor-de-rosa.

**Periquito:** Carrega no botão de cima e grita, Poder do Gelo!

**Karen:** Ok. Poder do Gelo!

O corpo da Karen foi rodeado de cristais de gelo e no momento seguinte apareceu com um uniforme azul claro.

**Karen:** Ei! O que e isto?!

**Periquito:** É o teu uniforme. Agora transformaste-te em Guerreira do Gelo!

**Karen:** Eu sei isso. Mas tu deste-me um relógio cor-de-rosa e afinal o meu uniforme e azul claro! **– disse ela, zangada. – **Eu nem gosto muito de azul claro e as duas cores não combinam!

**Periquito:** Isso não interessa. És a guerreira do gelo. De que cor é que achavas que seria o teu uniforme?

**Karen:** Ora, a minha cor preferida! Queria um uniforme cor-de-rosa.

A Natasha olhou para eles.

**Natasha:** Ei! Eu vou acabar com vocês!

**Karen:** Agora não! Estamos a resolver coisas importantes!

**Natasha:** ¬¬

**Periquito:** Tu tens de lutar, guerreira!

**Karen:** Nem penses! Quero um uniforme cor-de-rosa ou nada feito. – **disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Periquito:** -.-"

**Karen:** Então?

**Natasha:** Vá, mude a cor do uniforme ou nunca mais saímos daqui!

**Periquito:** Pronto. Bolas, tanta coisa por causa de uma cor de um uniforme...

Com um movimento no ar, a cor do uniforme da Karen mudou para cor-de-rosa.

**Karen:** Ah! Assim estou linda!

**Natasha:** Bom, então vou matar-te agora!

**Karen:** Calma lá, Batasha. Passarito, diz-me qual e o meu ataque.

**Periquito:** O teu ataque chama-se Raio de Gelo.

**Natasha:** Antes que o uses, eu vou matar-te! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra a Karen, mas dissipou-se.

**Karen:** Olha, eu ainda tenho o colar que protege contra ataques negros, lembras-te?

**Natasha:** Hunf, pois é. Bom, tenho de te matar com as minhas próprias mãos.

**Karen:** Nem penses. Raio de Gelo!

O ataque acertou na Natasha, congelando-a por completo.

**Karen:** Hum, olha. É um ataque bastante forte. - **disse ela, surpreendida.**

**Periquito:** É forte, mas nem sempre congela as pessoas. Aliás, não devia congelar as pessoas desta maneira… suponho que por ser o teu primeiro ataque tenha energia acumulada, o que fez com que o ataque fosse mais forte…

Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu no ar.

**Pepper:** Ora, ora, outra guerreira. E congelaste a coitada da Natasha.

**Karen:** Quem és tu?

**Pepper:** Sou o Pepper, especialista em ataques de fogo, correntemente a trabalhar para o lorde Scorpius.

**Karen:** Hum... então também és mau. Vou ter de te vencer.

**Pepper:** Ai sim? Bom... espera lá! O que e isso na tua mão?

**Karen:** Ah... acho que e um colar qualquer... não percebi bem...

**Periquito:** E um talismã!

**Pepper:** Ah! Bem, nesse caso vou acabar contigo e ficar com o talismã!

**Karen:** Ei! Não vais acabar comigo coisa nenhuma, ouviste?

**Pepper:** Veremos. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Fogo Negro!

**Karen:** Raio de Gelo!

Os ataques embateram no ar, mas o fogo trespassou o ataque de gelo da Karen e acertou-lhe em cheio. A Karen caiu no chão.

**Pepper:** És um bocadinho burra, não? O fogo vence o gelo, duh.

**Karen:** ¬¬ Como te atreves a gozar comigo? - **gritou ela, levantando-se.**

**Pepper:** Está na hora de morreres, para eu ficar com o talismã.

**Karen:** Hum... deve ser importante.

**Pepper:** Claro que é. - **disse ele.** - É poderoso. Agora, passa-o para cá e eu deixo-te viver. Caso contrário, mato-te e tiro-te o talismã.

**Periquito:** Não vás na conversa dele!

**Karen:** Pois. Eu não te dou este talismã! - **disse ela.** - Aliás, até é um colar bastante bonito. Vou ficar com ele.

**Pepper:** -.-" Então morre de uma vez! Fogo Negro!

O ataque foi contra a Karen e quando lhe estava quase a acertar, o Peter apareceu e pôs-se em frente à Karen, levando ele com o ataque.

**Karen:** P-Peter?!

**Peter:** S-salvei-te... Karen...

**Karen:** Como é que sabes que eu sou a Karen? Estou de uniforme...

**Peter:** Pela tua maneira de falar e pela tua voz. - **disse ele.**

**Karen:** Pois, agora fala baixo, porque senão o vilão ali fica a saber da minha identidade.

Nesse momento, o Peter desmaiou.

**Pepper:** Hunf, um paspalho acabou de te salvar. Mas agora vais morrer!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O Pepper saltou para trás e desviou-se. Olhou para a porta da loja, onde estavam a Guerreira do Vento e a Guerreira da Terra.

**Marina:** Desiste, vilão!

**Pepper:** Hunf. Mais guerreiras? Vocês são uma praga! Morram! Fogo Negro!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

Os dois ataques foram contra o fogo do Pepper e destruíram-no.

**Pepper:** B-bolas...

**Karen:** Aha! Estás feito!

**Pepper (pensando):** E agora... tenho de fazer alguma coisa!

**Periquito:** Desiste vilão! Meninas, acabem com ele!

Nesse momento o Pepper saltou na direcção da Karen e arrancou-lhe o Colar Místico das mãos.

**Pepper:** É meu!

**Anne:** Folhas Cortantes!

Mas o Pepper saltou e voltou a desviar-se.

**Pepper:** É meu. - **disse ele. Ele estalou os dedos e o corpo congelado da Natasha desapareceu.** - Adeus guerreiras!

E ele também desapareceu.

**Karen:** Raios! Levou o colar com ele...

A Anne e a Marina aproximaram-se da Karen e do Periquito.

**Marina:** Quem é esta? Uma nova guerreira?

**Karen:** Sou sim! Bom, vestida assim podem não me reconhecer, mas eu sou a Karen!

**Anne:** Huh? Quem? Aquela que tentou ficar com a beleza eterna?

**Karen:** Sim. Sou eu. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Marina:** ¬¬ Ela está a sorrir para quê?

**Periquito:** A Karen é a nova guerreira. A Guerreira do Gelo.

**Anne:** Valha-me Deus... espero que isto não corra mal.

**Karen:** Claro que não. Eu vou ajudar-vos. Até vou ficar famosa, conhecida como a guerreira da justiça e do coração gelado. - **disse ela, rindo-se. Depois olhou para o Peter, estendido no chão.** - Ah! Esqueci-me dele! Tenho de o levar para o hospital!

Enquanto isso, o Pepper apareceu na mansão do Scorpius. O Salt estava ali.

**Salt:** Então? Foste numa missão?

**Pepper:** Mais ou menos. A Natasha conseguiu um talismã.

**Salt:** Isso é óptimo! **– disse ele, contente.**

**Pepper:** Nem por isso. A Natasha traiu-nos e fugiu com o talismã.

**Salt:** A Natasha fez isso? N-não posso acreditar... - **disse ele, chocado.**

**Pepper:** Pois é, mas foi assim. - **mentiu ele.**

**Salt:** Eu vou avisar o mestre Scorpius. - **disse ele, saindo da sala.**

O Pepper sorriu.

**Pepper (pensando):** Mandei a Natasha para outra dimensão. Congelada como ela está, talvez nunca mais recupere e nunca mais volte. Enquanto isso, eu escondi o Colar Místico. Fica para mim. Agora vou culpar a Natasha de ter fugido com ele e todas as culpas recairão sobre ela e nenhumas suspeitas serão postas sobre mim. O colar está bem guardado... eu é que hei-de ficar com todos os talismãs e não o Scorpius. Quando chegar a altura, vou acabar com ele!

Pouco depois, o Scorpius chamou a Mint e o Pepper para, juntamente com o Salt, os quatro terem uma conversa.

**Scorpius:** Ora bem... se a Natasha nos traiu... tenho de arranjar alguém que a substitua.

**Mint:** Pois. Até acho estranho a Natasha tê-lo traído, mestre. Ela parecia muito dedicada…

**Pepper:** As aparências iludem.

**Scorpius:** Bom, eu vou estar fora uns dias, procurando alguém para substituir a Natasha. Vocês façam o vosso trabalho e fiquem alerta, ouviram? Claro que também vou procurar a Natasha e se a encontrar, acabo com ela e recupero o talismã.

**Salt:** Nós compreendemos, mestre.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. Então, ao trabalho!

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. Finalmente, foi descoberto um talismã. Mas o Pepper mostrou que afinal ele está a trabalhar para o Scorpius, mas quer é ficar com todos os talismãs para ele. E conseguirá a Natasha voltar e mostrar que afinal não é uma traidora. Não percam os próximos capítulos para ficarem a saber tudo!**


	3. A Verdade sobre os Talismãs

**Capítulo 3: A Verdade sobre os Talismãs**

No dia seguinte, a Sara, a Laura, a Anne, o Rick, o Periquito, a Marina e a Karen reuniram-se na casa da Sara.

**Sara:** Então, tu és a nova guerreira...

**Karen:** Sou sim. Não estão contentes? Eu vim melhorar muito o vosso grupo!

**Anne:** ¬¬

**Karen:** E sabem, a escola começa amanhã e os meus pais foram um bocado chatos e decidiram pôr-me este ano numa escola pública. Vou para a mesma escola que vocês.

**Marina:** Bem, desde que não seja na mesma turma que eu. - **sussurrou ela.**

**Karen:** Vou para Humanidades. Sabes Anne, já vi e é a tua turma.

**Anne:** Pois, já tinha reparado nisso…

**Karen:** Bolas, até parece que não gostas de mim.

**Anne:** ¬¬ Que ideia...

**Laura:** Vá, chega. Estamos aqui para falar dos tais talismãs.

**Karen:** Se o vilão estúpido não me tivesse roubado o colar, poderia mostrá-lo a vocês e podíamos analisá-lo.

**Sara:** Paciência. Agora não há nada a fazer.

**Rick:** O que é que aconteceu à rapariga a quem foi tirado o talismã?

**Karen:** Infelizmente... e olhem que não sei bem como, o corpo dela desapareceu. Puf, evaporou-se ou algo desse género.

**Laura:** Isso é bastante estranho...

**Periquito:** Bom, temos de procurar mais informações sobre esses tais talismãs.

**Karen:** Lembro-me que a malvada da Catasha ou Latasha ou lá como ela se chamava, chamou ao tal talismã, Colar Místico. Pode ser uma pista.

**Marina:** Sim, isso é verdade. Laura, dá para procurar isso na internet?

**Laura:** Bom, sim. Não sei se vamos encontrar alguma coisa, mas com um nome específico é mais fácil.

A Sara e a Laura foram até ao computador da Sara e entraram na internet. Os outros acabaram por se aproximar delas. A Laura digitou as palavras Colar Místico num motor de busca.

**Laura:** Bem, temos cinco sites que podem ter algo a ver com o que procuramos.

**Sara:** Espera. Este diz aqui, mundo místico. Não é isso que procuramos.

**Rick:** O outro diz ali colar de prata. Não é isso também.

**Marina:** Olhem, o terceiro site diz claramente, Colar Místico! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.**

A Laura clicou no site e abriu-o. Leu rapidamente algumas palavras.

**Laura:** Parece que é isto. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Vamos lá ver. Eu leio para todos ouvirem. - **disse ela.** - Ora bem, diz a lenda que cinco talismãs sagrados foram escondidos dentro de cinco pessoas com corações puros, por um Deus Sagrado. O Deus Sagrado, que tinha criado os talismãs para ajudar a humanidade, ficou chocado ao ver a guerra que rodeou os talismãs, pois toda a gente os queria possuir para seu próprio benefício. Por isso, o Deus Sagrado recuperou os cinco talismãs e selou-os dentro de cinco pessoas. Quando uma pessoa que tem um talismã dentro de si morre, sem que esse talismã tenha sido retirado, outra pessoa de coração puro é escolhida e o talismã passa automaticamente para dentro dela.

**Anne:** Hum, isto parece complicado...

**Sara:** Continuando, o Deus Sagrado voltou para o seu reino, com a esperança de que, se um dia os talismãs fossem recuperados novamente de dentro das pessoas, pudessem ajudar as pessoas a fazer o bem e não o mal. Isto porque, quem possuir os cinco talismãs é praticamente invencível. Se cair em mãos erradas, a humanidade e todo o mundo, até mais que isso, o universo, irá sofrer com isso.

**Marina:** Então é isso. Os nossos inimigos devem querer os talismãs para ficarem muito fortes.

**Rick:** Talvez queiram dominar o mundo ou algo assim.

**Sara:** Há aqui mais informação. Quando uma pessoa que tem um talismã dentro de si, tem esse talismã tirado à força por uma energia negra, essa pessoa morrerá e o seu corpo desaparecerá. Caso seja uma energia boa a retirar o talismã de dentro de uma pessoa, nada de mal acontecerá. Para que, as pessoas cujos corpos desapareceram, voltem a viver, é necessário que a pessoa má que lhes retirou o talismã, morra e que todos os talismãs sejam selados novamente ou destruídos.

**Karen:** Ena, então quer dizer que para a tal rapariga voltar à vida a Hatasha terá de ser morta. Mas ela desapareceu...

**Rick:** Ou seja, para algumas pessoas voltarem à vida, temos de matar outras...

**Sara:** Bom, fala aqui dos cinco talismãs. São eles: o Colar Místico, o Cinto do Sol, a Espada Prateada, as Botas Douradas e o Anel da Magia. Cada um tem poderes diferentes.

**Anne:** Que tipo de poderes?

**Karen:** Olhem, o colar protegeu-me contra ataques negros.

**Sara:** Vejamos, o Colar Místico dá protecção contra luz e escuridão e aumenta a resistência a ataques mágicos. As Botas Douradas protegem contra ataques eléctricos e dão velocidade. O Cinto do Sol protege contra o fogo e dá resistência física. A Espada Prateada protege contra água e gelo e dá mais força física. Por fim, o Anel da Magia, protege contra terra e vento e dá mais força a ataques mágicos.

**Laura:** Temos de parar os nossos inimigos. Não podem recolher todos os talismãs.

**Periquito:** Nem todos, nem nenhum. Mas já têm pelo menos um…

**Rick:** Ou os impedimos ou então vamos ter de procurar os talismãs e ficar com eles, para os proteger.

**Karen:** Pois, mas nós não temos poderes para procurar os talismãs, nem para os tirarmos às pessoas.

**Anne:** Não há hipótese de ficarmos com um poder assim, Periquito?

**Periquito:** Não tenho poderes suficientes para transferir poderes assim para vocês. Mas talvez eu consiga encontrar as pessoas que têm talismãs dentro de si. Talvez elas transmitam alguma energia diferente, tal como vocês, quando vos encontrei.

**Laura:** Periquito, ainda transmitimos essa energia estranha?

**Periquito:** Não. Agora já não. Senão, os vosso inimigos facilmente iam identificar-vos como sendo os Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Sara:** Bom, então parece que por agora é só isto.

**Marina:** Agora com a escola, vilões e talismãs ao mesmo tempo, vai ser complicado.

**Rick:** Agora somos seis guerreiros. Havemos de nos organizar para procurar proteger a cidade e o Periquito vai procurando os donos dos talismãs.

**Periquito:** Certo.

Pouco depois, eles saíram da casa da Sara para irem embora. A Sara disse-lhes adeus e fechou a porta de casa. O Periquito saiu pela janela e voou dali para fora.

**Marina:** Bom, até amanhã. - **disse ela, afastando-se.**

**Karen:** Bem, tenho de regressar a casa. - **disse ela.** - Rick, acompanhas-me?

**Rick:** Huh? Eu?

**Karen:** Claro. Não gosto de ir sozinha. Como o meu fiel Peter está no hospital, não posso contar com ele.

**Anne:** Ora, não te vais perder se fores sozinha para casa. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Karen:** Mas o Rick não se importa de me acompanhar, pois não?

**Rick:** Bem, eu estava a pensar ir com a Laura...

**Karen:** Esquece a Laura. Ela sabe bem ir sozinha para casa. **– disse ela.**

**Anne e Laura:** ¬¬

**Karen:** Então, vens comigo?

A Laura agarrou o braço do Rick.

**Laura:** Desculpa, mas ele já tinha dito que ia comigo.

**Karen:** Ora, mas eu sou mais bonita e mais rica que tu! Eu é que mereço ser acompanhada a casa. **– disse ela, de modo pomposo.**

**Anne:** Pára com isso, Karen. Não vês que o Rick e a Laura são namorados? Eles têm é de ir os dois juntos e não contigo.

A Karen pareceu desapontada.

**Karen:** Namorados? Hum... estou a ver. Bom, que desperdício...

A Laura, que normalmente era calma, começou a ficar zangada.

**Laura:** O que queres dizer com isso?

**Karen:** Ele fazia um par bem mais bonito comigo do que contigo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Ora, como te atreves?

**Rick:** Parem com isso. - **pediu ele, agarrando na mão da Laura.** - Karen, tens de ir sozinha, porque eu vou acompanhar a minha amada a casa. Adeus.

E os dois afastaram-se. A Laura olhou para trás e riu-se, fazendo a Karen ficar vermelha de fúria.

**Karen:** A minha amada? Hunf, que simplório que o Rick é. Também não quero nada com ele. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços, zangada.**

**Anne:** -.-" Deves pensar que ele se importa com isso.

E virando costas, a Anne foi-se embora.

**Karen:** Raios! Ninguém me compreende... bom, é melhor apanhar um táxi...

E foi-se embora.

Quando a Anne chegou a casa, o Periquito ainda não tinha chegado. Devia ter ido patrulhar a cidade. Pouco depois de chegar a casa, o telemóvel da Anne tocou. Era a Amy.

**Anne:** Olá Amy, então, estás pronta para as aulas que começam amanhã?

**Amy:** Nem por isso... o meu pai arranjou um novo emprego e vamos ter de mudar de casa, para irmos para outra cidade... fomos conhecer a nova casa hoje... amanhã mudamos as coisas todas e já não voltamos cá... - **disse ela, começando a chorar. -** Não me quero mudar...

**Anne:** Oh, Amy... que pena... eu também não quero que te mudes. **– disse ela, triste.**

**Amy:** E que tal, se eu fosse viver para a tua casa?

**Anne:** Huh? Viver para a minha casa?

**Amy:** Sim. Assim eu não tinha de me mudar. - **disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Anne:** Os teus pais não iam deixar, Amy. Nem os meus.

**Amy:** Estou a ver... **– disse ela, com uma voz desapontada.**

**Anne:** A que horas começam a mudar as coisas?

**Amy:** Logo de manhã. - **respondeu ela.** - Vens cá para te despedires de mim então?

**Anne:** Claro. Não te preocupes.

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius, a Mint estava a arranjar as unhas e o Salt estava a ver televisão. O Pepper entrou na sala.

**Pepper:** Então, não se faz nada?

**Mint:** Claro que sim. Estou a fazer as unhas, o que é muito importante. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Pepper:** ¬¬ Estou a falar de missões. Então ninguém vai procurar os talismãs?

**Salt:** Relaxa, Pepper. Como o mestre Scorpius não está cá, podemos passar este tempo a descansar.

**Pepper:** Ai sim? Então quando ele voltar, não teremos nenhuns resultados novos!

**Salt:** Dizemos que falhamos nas missões. É o costume, por isso nem é preciso pensar muito para inventar uma desculpa.

**Pepper:** Hunf, que preguiçosos. Pois bem, eu amanhã vou começar a procurar mais alvos para encontrarmos os talismãs.

**Mint:** Tu é que sabes. Mas vais ter de atacar qualquer pessoa, porque sem a Natasha e o Aquiles para escolherem alvos...

**Pepper:** Não se preocupem que eu hei-de arranjar um bom alvo.

No dia seguinte, a Anne levantou-se cedo para se ir despedir da Amy.

**Anne (pensando):** Pobre Amy... tem de mudar de casa... não queria nada que ela se fosse embora...

A Anne saiu de casa e foi até à casa da Amy. Já estavam a retirar a mobília para um camião. Mal viu a Anne, a Amy correu para ela.

**Amy:** Anne, vieste.

**Anne:** Claro, eu tinha de me despedir de ti.

**Amy:** Ainda bem... - **disse ela.** - És a única que realmente é minha amiga.

**Anne:** Não digas isso. Há outras pessoas que gostam de ti.

**Amy:** Quem? Mais ninguém se veio despedir de mim...

Nesse momento, elas viram que a Sara, a Laura e a Marina vinham naquela direcção.

**Amy:** Elas... vêm para aqui? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**Anne:** Eu disse-lhes que tu te ias embora e elas quiseram despedir-se de ti.

As outras três chegaram ao pé da Anne e da Amy.

**Sara:** Viemos dizer-te adeus, Amy.

**Amy:** Obrigada por terem vindo. - **disse ela, abraçando a Marina e a Sara ao mesmo tempo.**

**Laura:** Esperamos que faças boa viagem e que sejas feliz na tua nova casa.

A Amy começou a chorar.

**Marina:** Anima-te, rapariga! Vais fazer muitos amigos novos, vais ver.

**Anne:** A Marina tem razão. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vai correr tudo bem.

**Amy:** Eu sei... mas vou ter saudades vossas.

A Amy envolveu as outras num abraçado de grupo. Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu a flutuar no céu.

**Pepper:** Hum... parece uma despedida... para aquelas raparigas se terem vindo despedir da outra rapariga... é porque ela deve ser boa pessoa... talvez tenha um coração puro com um talismã... bom, não custa tentar.

Ele desceu do céu e parou bem perto das cinco raparigas.

**Pepper:** Olá, meninas.

Elas olharam para ele e as quatro guerreiras ficaram logo alarmadas.

**Pepper:** Que bela despedida. Também me vim despedir. Está na hora de eu tirar o talismã à rapariga que se vai embora. Choque Térmico!

A Anne puxou a Amy para o lado e a Sara pôs-se à frente da Amy, levando ela com o ataque e caindo no chão, desmaiada.

**Amy:** Ah! Sara!

**Pepper:** Hunf, a tentarem proteger esta miúda é? Pois bem, tomem lá! Fogo Negro!

A Anne e a Amy mandaram-se para o chão, enquanto a Marina e a Laura correram para a Sara, tirando-a da trajectória do fogo.

**Anne:** Vamos fugir daqui, Amy.

A Anne pegou na mão da Amy e começou a correr, arrastando-a consigo.

**Pepper:** Ei! Voltem aqui! - **gritou ele.**

Nesse momento, a Marina pegou numa pedra e acertou com ela na cabeça do Pepper.

**Marina:** Deixa-as, seu malvado!

**Pepper:** Hum... Fogo Negro!

A Marina esquivou-se rapidamente.

**Pepper:** Não tenho tempo para acabar contigo agora. - **disse ele, desaparecendo no ar.**

A Laura pousou a Sara no chão.

**Laura:** E agora?

**Marina:** Tu ficas aqui com a Sara. Eu vou na mesma direcção que a Anne e a Amy foram. Talvez consiga parar o Pepper.

**Laura:** Está bem. Vai lá.

A Marina pôs-se a correr. Enquanto isso, a Amy e a Anne tinham parado num beco.

**Amy:** O que se passou afinal?

**Anne:** Aquele homem é um vilão. Está à procura de um talismã dentro de ti.

**Amy:** O quê? Que conversa é essa, Anne? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

A Anne respirou fundo.

**Anne:** É complicado, depois eu explico-te melhor. O que interessa é que tu corres perigo, percebeste?

**Amy:** Nem por isso. É tudo muito complicado.

**Anne:** Confia em mim.

Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu a flutuar à frente delas.

**Pepper:** Bem, que meninas más, a fugirem. - **disse ele.** - Ora bem, hum, tu já foste atacada e não tens um talismã.

Ele estava a olhar para a Anne.

**Pepper:** Sim, já vi a tua fotografia. Foi o Salt que te atacou.

**Amy:** Tu já foste atacada por um vilão destes, Anne? - **perguntou ela, ainda mais confusa.**

**Pepper:** Ora bem, rapariga que se vai embora, és tu que eu quero.

A Anne pôs-se à frente da Amy.

**Anne:** Não te vou deixar magoar a Amy!

**Pepper:** E o que é que tu podes fazer? És uma simples humana, pateta e estúpida. Sai do meu caminho ou vou ter de matar.

**Anne:** Não saio!

**Pepper:** Então morre! Fogo Negro!

A Anne saltou para o lado com a Amy, esquivando-se.

**Anne:** Chega! - **gritou ela.**

**Pepper:** Uh, que medo. Estás nervosinha, é?

**Anne:** Eu não queria... mas tem mesmo de ser...

**Amy:** O que é que vais fazer, Anne?

**Anne:** Pepper, prepara-te para seres vencido!

**Pepper:** Eh? Estás maluca ou quê? Não podes nada contra mim.

**Anne:** Só assim, não. Mas eu tenho outros meios. - **disse ela, carregando num botão do relógio. **- Poder do Vento!

A Amy e o Pepper ficaram espantados, ao ver a Anne transformar-se em Guerreiro do Vento.

**Anne:** Pepper, prepara-te para seres punido!

**Pepper:** Muito bem, conseguiste surpreender-me. - **admitiu ele**. - Com que então, és uma guerreira?

**Amy:** Anne...

**Anne:** Sai daqui depressa, Amy.

**Pepper:** Ela não vai a lado nenhum! - **gritou ele.** - Vou tirar-lhe o talismã e destruir-te, guerreira. Fogo Negro! Choque Térmico!

**Anne:** Folhas Cortantes!

Mas o ataque da Anne, foi trespassado pelo fogo do Pepper. A Amy pôs-se à frente da Anne e levou com os dois ataques.

**Anne:** Amy! Amy! Porque fizeste isso?

**Amy:** Tu tentaste proteger-me... e foi a minha vez de te proteger. - **disse ela, desmaiando em seguida. **

**Anne:** Amy!

**Pepper:** Bolas, ela não tem um talismã! - **disse ele, zangado.**

A Anne olhou furiosa para ele.

**Anne:** Como te atreves a magoar a minha amiga? Não te vou perdoar por isto!

**Pepper:** O que pensas fazer? Não me podes vencer, sua pateta!

**Anne:** Vais pagar por isso! - **gritou ela.** - Não vais magoar mais ninguém!

O corpo da Anne começou a brilhar.

**Anne:** Eu sabia... tenho mais poder dentro de mim.

**Pepper:** Huh?

**Anne:** Vais arrepender-te! Aqui vem o meu novo poder! **– gritou ela. - **Remoinho Cortante!

Um grande remoinho feroz foi com toda a força contra o Pepper.

**Pepper:** Não! Fogo Negro!

Mas o ataque dele foi facilmente vencido pelo ataque da Anne. O Pepper ficou ferido.

**Pepper:** Raios!

**Anne:** Desiste, seu vilão!

**Pepper:** Por agora, vou retirar-me. Mas lembra-te... eu vi a tua forma civil. Vou descobrir quem és e destruir-te mais tarde.

Com um flash de luz, o Pepper desapareceu.

**Anne:** Consegui... mas ele sabe a minha identidade verdadeira...

Nesse momento, a Marina, já transformada em Guerreira da Terra, apareceu a correr.

**Marina:** Anne? Estás bem?

**Anne:** Sim, estou óptima.

**Marina:** O que aconteceu ao Pepper?

**Anne:** Venci-o e ele fugiu. - **disse ela.** - Temos de levar a Amy para casa dela.

Uma hora mais tarde, a Amy acordou na sua casa. Tinham parado de retirar as coisas e todos estavam preocupados com ela.

**Pai da Amy:** Filha, finalmente acordaste!

**Amy:** Onde estou?

**Mãe da Amy:** Estás em casa, querida.

Enquanto os pais da Amy ficavam a conservar com ela, certificando-se de que ela estava bem, a Anne contava às outras o que se tinha passado. A Laura também já tinha recuperado do desmaio.

**Laura:** Oh não! Então ele sabe a tua identidade verdadeira...

**Sara:** Isso é terrível. Ele pode atacar-te a qualquer momento.

**Anne:** Para já, ele só me conhece a cara, ainda não sabe exactamente quem sou ou onde vivo, mas vai descobrir... não sei o que fazer...

**Marina:** Tens de estar alerta. Havemos de arranjar uma solução.

Nesse momento, a Amy aproximou-se delas.

**Amy:** Anne, temos de falar.

**Anne:** C-claro.

Elas afastaram-se para um canto.

**Amy:** Porque não me contaste que eras uma guerreira?

**Anne:** Amy, isso podia ser perigoso para ti. Se o inimigo soubesse que tu sabias a identidade de uma das guerreiras, podia perseguir-te.

**Amy:** Bom, fê-lo na mesma. Atacaram-me mesmo antes de eu saber a tua verdadeira identidade.

**Anne:** Eu sei. Desculpa não te ter dito.

**Amy:** Está bem... eu até compreendo as tuas razões... e não te preocupes que eu guardo segredo, ok?

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius, o Pepper estava bastante zangado.

Pepper: Como é que pode ser? Aquela guerreira venceu-me facilmente! - **gritou ele, zangado. **- Tenho de conseguir os talismãs todos! Assim ninguém me vai vencer. Se o estúpido do Scorpius não tivesse levado os outros dois talismãs que já tem, eu já teria três talismãs. Felizmente, o Colar Místico está bem guardado.

Nesse momento, das sombras, apareceu a Mint.

**Mint:** Pepper! Eu ouvi tudo o que disseste!

O Pepper encarou-a.

**Mint:** Tu estás a planear trair o mestre Scorpius? Aliás... já traíste! Tu tens o Colar Místico! Disseste que a Natasha o tinha roubado. **– acusou ela.**

**Pepper:** Menti. E tu, fica calada. Não me vais denunciar!

**Mint:** Podes crer que vou!

**Pepper:** Junta-te a mim, Mint. - **disse ele.** - Podemos governar o mundo juntos.

**Mint:** Nem pensar! Eu sou aliada do mestre Scorpius e não o vou trair, como tu fizeste. Vou denunciar-te e ele vai punir-te pelo que fizeste! É melhor devolveres o talismã.

**Pepper:** Nunca. - **gritou ele.** - Ele é meu. Aliás, todos os talismãs vão ser meus!

**Mint:** Não vou deixar. Vou defender o mestre Scorpius até ao fim.

**Pepper:** Ai sim? Bom... então vou ter de te matar.

A Mint deu um passo atrás.

**Mint:** Matar?

**Pepper:** Sim! És um perigo para mim. Fogo Negro!

**Mint:** Não! Remoinho Negro!

Mas o ataque do Pepper trespassou o ataque da Mint.

**Mint:** Ah! Estou a queimar-me!

**Pepper:** Morre! Choque Térmico! Fogo Negro!

**Mint:** Não! Não!

Mas pouco depois, o corpo da Mint foi consomido pelas chamas e a Mint morreu.

O Pepper livrou-se rapidamente do corpo da Mint, transformando-o em cinza. Depois pôs todas as coisas daquela sala no lugar, para o Salt não desconfiar de nada. Felizmente para o Pepper, o Salt não estava na mansão.

**E assim, os segredos que rodeavam os talismãs e os seus poderes foram revelados. A pobre da Mint é que acabou por morrer ao enfrentar o Pepper. Já o Pepper, sabe a identidade da Anne. Será que ela vai sofrer as consequências disso? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Novas Caras na Escola

**Capítulo 4: Novas Caras na Escola**

As quatro amigas despediram-se da Amy e ela partiu para a sua nova casa, com a sua família. As quatro amigas correram para as suas casas para ir buscar as mochilas e foram para a escola, pois esse era o primeiro dia de aulas. Apesar disso, já tinham perdido a primeira aula.

Quando a Anne chegou à sua sala de aula, a Karen estava lá.

**Karen:** Ora, ora, logo no primeiro dia, tu faltas à primeira aula. Estava a contar contigo para me mostrares a escola, mas tive de procurar a sala sozinha.

**Anne:** Desculpa, mas não deu. - **disse ela, puxando a Karen para um canto**. - Tenho de te contar o que aconteceu esta manhã.

Em poucas palavras, a Anne contou o que se tinha passado.

**Karen:** Ah, estou a ver... bem, agora é que vai ser complicado. O inimigo pode atacar-te a qualquer momento.

**Anne:** Achas?

**Karen:** Claro. Se eu tivesse sabido a verdadeira identidade dos Guerreiros dos Elementos quando ainda era vilã, podes crer que vos atacava e acabava com vocês.

**Anne:** ¬¬ Que bom...

Nesse momento, o Peter aproximou-se delas.

**Peter:** Olá!

**Anne:** Ah... tu não és…

**Peter:** Sou amigo da Karen. Chamo-me Peter Beresford. - **disse ele.** - Tu deves ser a Anne. Sou da tua turma também.

**Anne:** Ah...

**Peter:** Então, tu és a Guerreira do Vento, não é?

A Anne pareceu alarmada.

**Karen:** Calma, Anne. Eu contei-lhe quem são os Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Anne:** Mas porquê?

**Karen:** Ora, ele viu logo que eu era a Guerreira do Gelo e tal e então achei que era melhor ele soubesse de tudo. Assim, fica um bom aliado.

**Peter:** Sim. Não te preocupes Anne. Eu estou do vosso lado.

**Anne:** Ah... está bem... espera lá! Tu não estavas no hospital?

**Peter:** Sim, saí ontem à noite.

**Anne:** Ah. E agora, estás bem? **– perguntou ela.**

**Peter:** Sim, estou óptimo.

**Karen:** Aquilo não foi nada. - **disse ela.** - Ele recuperou logo.

**Anne:** Karen, tu devias estar-lhe agradecida. Ele magoou-se para te proteger. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Peter, já conheces a escola?

**Peter:** Sim. Já estava cá o ano passado.

**Anne:** Hum... está bem...

Nesse momento, deu o toque de entrada e o professor Diogo entrou na sala. Os alunos seguiram-no.

**Anne:** Queres ficar ao pé de mim, Peter?

**Peter:** Pode ser.

Eles foram sentar-se juntos.

**Karen:** Mas que descaramento! Ele andava sempre atrás de mim... e agora está a sentar-se ao pé da Anne! Hunf, não acredito nisto. - **disse ela, sentando-se.** - Não vou deixar que ela me roube o admirador.

No intervalo seguinte, a Sara e a Laura decidiram ir ao bar.

**Sara:** Gostaste da nova turma?

**Laura:** Não é má. - **respondeu ela.**

A Marina veio ter com elas.

**Marina:** Olá meninas!

**Sara:** Olá. Então Marina, tudo bem? Gostaste da tua turma?

**Marina:** Mais ou menos. Da minha turma antiga só tenho três pessoas. Uma delas é a Soraia Isabel, uma vaidosa do pior. Tenho pena de não ter ficado na turma da Anne outra vez.

**Laura:** Pois, mas não dava. Tu foste para desporto e ela para humanidades.

**Marina:** Pois é... bem, não sei é como vocês foram para cientifico-natural. Têm de ter matemática, biologia e físico-química. Não gosto de nenhuma dessas disciplinas...

**Laura:** Para perseguir os nossos sonhos, tem de ser assim. Eu quero ser médica, por isso tenho de me aplicar.

**Sara:** Exactamente. Mas tu já és bastante aplicada, Laura.

As três amigas riram-se.

Nesse momento, um rapaz loiro e de olhos verdes veio até elas.

**Rapaz:** Hum... desculpa lá, tu já andavas nesta escola no ano passado? - **perguntou ele, à Sara.**

**Sara:** Já. Olha, tu não és da minha turma?

**Rapaz:** Sou. Chamo-me Max Hawell. Vim este ano para esta escola e ainda não conheço nada. Ando meio perdido. Sabes dizer-me onde é a Secretaria?

**Sara:** Claro. Olha, vou fazer melhor que isso. Como estamos no intervalo grande, vou mostrar-te a escola, Max.

**Max:** A sério? Obrigado. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Falamos depois, meninas. - **disse ela, virando as costas. **

**Marina:** Lá vai ela.

**Laura:** Vai ajudar o rapaz. Faz bem.

**Marina:** E ele até é giro. Estou mesmo a ver que aquilo ainda dá romance.

**Laura:** Achas?

**Marina:** Não sei. É um palpite.

**Laura:** Bom, talvez.

**Marina:** Então e tu? Nunca mais assumes o namoro com o Rick?

A Laura pareceu aborrecida.

**Laura:** Ele é tão popular na escola... eu sou mais tímida... não quero que as pessoas me andem a prestar atenção e a apontar o dedo a dizerem que eu sou namorada dele. Preciso de sossego.

**Marina:** Tu é que sabes. Agora vê lá se não te roubam o Rick.

**Laura:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Marina:** Então, assim pensam que ele está sozinho e vão querer conquistá-lo. Se eu fosse a ti, assumia a relação.

Passou-se uma hora de aulas. Deu o toque e as pessoas começaram a sair da sala. Na sala do décimo primeiro ano de Desporto, o Rick tinha conhecido dois novos colegas.

**Rick:** Queres ir até ao bar ou isso?

**Josh:** Não. Não tenho fome.

**Shirley:** Rick, eu vou contigo a onde tu quiseres.

O Josh era um rapaz calmo, reservado e decidido, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. A Shirley Gobbel, por seu lado, tinha cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos e tinha ficado encantada com o Rick e como é uma pessoa insistente, não o larga.

**Rick:** Bom, então eu vou até ao bar.

**Shirley:** Eu vou contigo!

**Rick:** Não é necessário.

**Shirley:** Mas eu quero.

A Shirley foi sempre atrás do Rick até ao bar. Quando lá chegou, avistou a Sara, a Laura, a Karen, o Peter e a Anne.

**Rick:** Olá.

**Sara:** Olá Rick.

**Anne:** Peter, deixa-me apresentar-te o Rick, um amigo nosso.

**Peter:** Olá, muito prazer em conhecer-te. - **disse ele, apertando a mão do Rick.**

**Shirley:** Então Rick, não me apresentas?

**Rick:** Hum... bem... pessoal, esta é a Shirley, minha colega.

**Shirley:** Olá a todos! - **disse ela, sorridente.** - Para já, sou colega, mas como o Rick não tem namorada, quem sabe se eu não vou ser a futura namorada dele.

**Karen:** Ó filha, tira o cavalinho da chuva.

**Shirley:** Porquê? Ele não namora, pois não, Rick?

O Rick olhou para a Laura e ela baixou os olhos.

**Rick:** Não, não namoro.

**Shirley:** Vêem? Eu tinha razão.

Quando deu o toque de entrada eles separaram-se. A Sara e a Laura foram a caminho da sua sala.

**Sara:** Laura, tu viste aquilo?

**Laura:** Sim.

**Sara:** Então e não fazes nada? Ela está a atirar-se ao teu namorado! **– disse ela, parecendo mais indignada que a Laura.**

**Laura:** O que posso fazer? Oficialmente, ele não é meu namorado...

**Sara:** Porque tu não queres. - **disse ela, aborrecida**. - Não te percebo, sabes?

**Laura:** Mas, eu tenho as minhas razões.

**Sara:** Razões parvas, é o que é. Olha, estou farta desta conversa. Tu és uma teimosa do pior.

Nessa aula, a Sara foi sentar-se ao pé do Max, em vez de ficar ao pé da Laura, como era costume em todas as aulas.

Uma hora depois, a turma da Anne, do Peter e da Karen tinha terminado as aulas da manhã.

**Anne:** Eu vou almoçar aqui na escola e vocês?

**Karen:** Eu não! Que horror! Esta comida não deve prestar para nada. Vou mas é comer a minha casa. Tenho o meu próprio cozinheiro francês, o Pierre Grimau que me faz verdadeiras iguarias. - **disse ela.** - Peter, tu vens almoçar comigo.

**Peter:** Hum, acho que não, Karen. Fico a almoçar aqui na escola com a Anne.

A Karen olhou furiosa para os dois.

**Karen:** Argh! Vocês... enervam-me! Vou-me embora!

E virou costas e foi-se embora.

**Anne:** Que bicho lhe mordeu?

**Peter:** Acho que está com ciúmes.

**Anne:** Ciúmes? Porquê?

O Peter sorriu-lhe.

**Peter:** Não é nada. Vamos almoçar.

A turma da Marina e a turma da Sara tiveram a hora de almoço ao mesmo tempo e foram todos almoçar ao refeitório.

**Marina:** Então, está tudo bem? Estão muito caladas?

A Sara e a Laura ainda não tinham trocado uma palavra.

**Laura:** Não é nada.

**Sara:** É sim! A estúpida da Laura não assume o namoro com o Rick e uma tal de Shirley agora anda a atirar-se a ele!

**Marina:** A sério? Eu avisei-te, Laura. **– disse ela, com um olhar repreendedor.**

**Laura:** Mas eu confio no Rick. Ele gosta de mim.

**Marina:** Ninguém disse o contrário, mas se eu namorasse alguém e essa pessoa não quisesse assumir o namoro comigo... acho que ficava chateada, sabes.

**Sara:** Ele ainda te deixa, Laura! Ainda pensa que tens vergonha de namorares com ele ou algo assim. **– avisou-a a Sara.**

**Laura:** Isso é um disparate!

**Marina:** Olha que não... bem, o Rick é esperto e tal, mas anda numa turma de desporto. E tu, és a rapariga mais inteligente do teu ano, que queres ser médica. São opostos. Ele pode pensar que tens vergonha de ter um namorado que é menos inteligente que tu.

A Laura ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas nesse momento, apareceu o Max com uma bandeja com a sua comida.

**Max:** Desculpem, mas como ainda não conheço quase ninguém... hum... posso sentar-me nesta mesa com vocês?

**Sara:** Claro, senta-te aqui ao meu lado.

**Max:** Obrigado.

**Marina:** Acho que ainda não nos apresentámos. Eu sou a Marina.

**Max:** Ah, olá. Eu chamo-me Max.

**Marina:** Prazer em conhecer-te. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Então diz-me lá... estás apaixonado por alguém desta escola?

O Max engasgou-se.

**Max:** Eu acabei de chegar hoje à escola... é o primeiro dia... ainda mal conheço as pessoas...

**Marina:** Podia ter sido amor à primeira vista... por exemplo... podias ter-te apaixonado pela Sara à primeira vista!

Desta vez, foi a Sara que se engasgou.

**Sara:** Marina! Que ideia!

**Marina:** Foi só um palpite. **– disse ela, dando uma gargalhada.**

Enquanto isso, o Salt tinha voltado à mansão do Scorpius. Encontrou lá o Pepper.

**Salt:** Sabes da Mint?

**Pepper:** Desculpa Salt, mas tenho de te dizer... que os Guerreiros dos Elementos a mataram. **– mentiu ele.**

**Salt:** O quê? Não pode ser!

**Pepper:** Mas foi. Sabes, tenho uma informação que me diz que pelo menos um deles está na Escola Riverdown aqui da cidade. Vai lá e destrói a escola e os guerreiros.

**Salt:** Vou fazer isso. Vão pagá-las! **– disse ele, furioso. – **Como é que eles se atreveram a matar a Mint?!

O Salt desapareceu. O Pepper riu-se.

**Pepper:** Foi fácil enganá-lo. Vá Salt, pode ser que tenhas sorte...

Nesse momento, a Karen saiu da sua limusina e entrou na escola.

**Karen (pensando):** O almoço estava bom. Mas como é que o Peter foi trocar um almoço feito por um cozinheiro francês, por um almoço num refeitório da escola? Aquela Anne anda a dar-lhe a volta à cabeça!

A Anne e o Peter estavam nesse momento sentados nuns bancos, a conversar. O Rick estava a comer o almoço, que tinha comprado no bar da escola, numa mesa e com ele estavam o Josh e a Shirley.

**Shirley:** Rick, não queres ir a minha casa depois das aulas?

**Rick:** Eu... eu tenho de ir estudar.

**Shirley:** O quê? Mas é o primeiro dia de aulas! - **disse ela, confusa.** - Não tens nada para estudar.

**Rick:** P-pois... mas é que eu vou estudar para casa do Josh para o ajudar numas matérias que ele não percebeu bem o ano passado. É isso. **– mentiu ele, rapidamente.**

**Shirley:** Ai é, Josh?

O Josh foi apanhado de surpresa.

**Josh:** B-bem... sim.

**Shirley:** Oh, que chatice. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

O Rick sorriu ao Josh.

**Josh (pensando):** Quer dizer, ele não se consegue livrar da Shirley e inventa uma mentira e mete-me ao barulho... bom, suponho que não tem mal nenhum. Ela é mesmo chata.

Nesse momento, o Salt apareceu a flutuar na entrada da escola. Olhou para a Karen.

**Salt: **Argh! Toma lá! Choque Aquático!

O ataque acertou em cheio na Karen, que estava de costas e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Salt: **Hunf, não tem um talismã. Não importa. - **disse ele. **- Guerreiros dos Elementos, apareçam! Eu vou matar-vos e destruir a vossa escola! Água Turva!

O ataque foi contra um pavilhão, destruindo uma parte de uma parede.

**Salt:** Vão morrer todos! - **gritou ele, furioso.** - Vão pagar por terem matado a Mint!

Por esta altura já algumas pessoas tinham começado a gritar e a fugir.

**Anne:** O que é que se passa?

**Peter:** Olha ali no céu! - **disse ele, apontando.**

**Anne:** É o Salt... Peter, esconde-te, eu vou lutar com ele.

**Peter:** Está bem. Tem cuidado. - **disse ele, saindo dali.**

A Shirley tinha-se agarrado ao braço do Rick.

**Shirley:** Credo! Rick, tens de me proteger!

**Rick:** Agora não, Shirley. - **disse ele.** - Josh, leva a Shirley para um lugar seguro.

Sem fazer perguntas, o Josh agarrou num braço da Shirley.

**Josh:** Vamos.

**Shirley:** Mas e o Rick?

**Josh:** Ele já vem ter connosco.

E o Josh levou a Shirley dali. O Rick correu para dentro do pavilhão, para uma área deserta. Encontrou lá a Anne, preste a transformar-se.

**Rick:** Anne, vamos acabar com o Salt.

**Anne:** Sim. Poder do Vento!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

E no momento seguinte, estavam transformados e correram para a rua. Enquanto isso, no refeitório, as pessoas começavam a levantar-se, assustadas e saiam dali o mais rápido possível.

**Marina:** Mas o que é que se passa?

**Laura:** As pessoas estão a fugir. **– disse ela, confusa.**

**Marina: **Será que estão a correr lá para fora porque alguma celebridade veio visitar a nossa escola? Se calhar é o Cristiano Ronalbo.

**Max:** Vamos ver.

Ele levantou-se e as outras foram atrás dele, quando iam para sair do pavilhão, viram o Salt a lançar um ataque contra algumas pessoas.

**Max:** Oh, é um... nem sei o que é... mas está a atacar as pessoas.

**Sara:** Hum... Max, é melhor ires esconder-te.

**Max:** Então e vocês?

**Marina:** Ora... nós vamos esconder-nos na casa de banho das raparigas. Não podes entrar lá. - **mentiu ela.** – Vá, vai esconder-te.

O Max saiu dali a correr e as três amigas arranjaram um canto para se transformar.

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Enquanto isso, o Rick e a Anne tinham chegado perto do Salt.

**Rick:** Pára já com isso!

**Salt:** Ora, ora. Dois guerreiros. Menos mal. - **disse ele.** - Vou acabar com vocês! Água Turva!

O Rick e a Anne saltaram para o lado, esquivando-se.

**Anne:** Oh, a Karen está desmaiada ali. - **disse ela, apontando para a Karen.**

**Salt:** Prestem atenção em mim! Água Turva! - **gritou ele, lançando o ataque.**

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

O Salt desviou-se mesmo a tempo. Tinham chegado a Marina, a Sara e a Laura.

**Salt:** Ora bem, estão aqui cinco guerreiros. Perfeito. Vou matar-vos a todos! **– gritou ele.**

**Laura:** Estás maluco ou quê? Porque estás a atacar a escola?

**Salt:** Vocês mataram a Mint, por isso eu acabo com vocês! E vocês estão na escola, por isso também a vou destruir!

**Sara:** Nós não matámos ninguém!

**Salt:** Mentirosos! - **gritou ele.** - Água Turva!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

Os ataques embateram no ar e anularam-se.

**Salt:** Hunf, vou matar-vos custe o que custar.

Na mansão do Scorpius, o Pepper parecia indeciso.

**Pepper:** Vou lá ajudar o Salt ou não? Se calhar vou lá só ver como é que ele se sai... ou hei-de ajudá-lo? Não sei bem… bom, vou lá ver como está a situação e logo se vê.

E desapareceu no ar. Entretanto, na escola…

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

**Rick:** Pedra de Ferro!

Os quatro ataques foram contra o Salt, que se desviou a muito custo.

**Anne:** Por mais forte que sejas, não nos consegues vencer aos cinco.

**Salt:** Eu hei-de vencer-vos, nem que tenha de me sacrificar.

Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu a flutuar ao lado do Salt.

**Pepper:** Bom, pensei apenas ficar a observar o que fazias, Salt, mas parece que precisas de uma mãozinha.

**Salt:** Eles são muitos... sozinho, não os consigo vencer.

**Pepper:** Guerreiros, preparem-se para morrer. **– gritou ele. - **Fogo Negro!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Rick:** Raio da Água!

Os dois ataques conseguiram parar o ataque do Pepper.

**Pepper:** Hunf, ai é? Então, Chuva de Fogo Negro!

Começaram a cair chamas do céu.

**Sara:** E agora?

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira do Rick envolveu os cinco guerreiros, mas as chamas continuavam a cair do céu e começavam a incendiar pequenos pontos da escola.

**Pepper:** Então, vão ficar aí protegidos enquanto a escola é destruída?

**Salt:** Nós vamos matar toda a gente desta escola! - **gritou ele.** - Começando pela rapariga que eu ataquei.

O Salt virou-se para a Karen, ainda desmaiada no chão.

**Salt:** Água Turva!

O ataque foi na direcção da Karen, mas no momento seguinte, o Peter apareceu a correr e pôs-se em frente à Karen, levando ele com o ataque.

**Anne:** Oh, Peter!

**Salt:** Que rapaz estúpido! Como é que te podes magoar para salvar esta rapariga?

**Peter:** Eu... não me importo... porque ela é uma pessoa importante para mim... **– disse ele, ferido.**

**Salt:** Que estupidez! Vou matar-te agora!

Nesse momento a Anne saltou para fora da barreira.

**Anne:** Chega! Remoinho Cortante!

O Remoinho acertou nas chamas que estavam a cair, dissipando-as e depois foi em direcção ao Salt e ao Pepper, que desapareceram e voltaram a aparecer ali perto.

**Pepper:** Nada mal. O meu ataque foi anulado.

**Salt:** Vocês não aprendem, guerreiros! Vão pagar por terem matado a Mint!

**Sara:** Não sabemos do que é que tu estás a falar! - **gritou ela.**

O Rick desfez a barreira.

**Salt:** Mentirosos! Agora vão morrer! - **gritou ele.** - Água Turva Glacial!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros, congelando-os. Só a cabeça deles ficou descongelada.

**Salt:** Aha! Bem feito! - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Pepper:** Muito bem, Salt. Agora é só matá-los!

Mas nesse momento, uma bola veio contra o Pepper e acertou-lhe em cheio na cara.

**Pepper:** Ei! Quem fez isto?

Ele olhou para baixo e viu várias pessoas. Eram alunos, professores e funcionários da escola. A irmã da Sara, a Sabrina, deu um passo em frente.

**Sabrina:** Vocês não vão fazer mal aos guerreiros!

O Josh saiu do meio da multidão.

**Josh:** Nem vão destruir esta escola!

Depois foi a vez do Max se destacar.

**Max:** Nem matar ninguém! **– gritou ele.**

**Salt:** Vocês não podem nada contra nós!

**Sabrina:** Isso pensas tu! Pessoal, atacar!

No momento seguinte, toda a gente estava a mandar bolas, apagadores, livros, pedras, guarda-chuvas, mochilas, lápis e até alguns pratos do refeitório contra o Pepper e o Salt.

**Pepper:** Bolas! Fogo Negro!

Mas o ataque destruiu só alguns livros. As pessoas continuavam a mandar tudo contra os dois vilões.

**Salt:** Argh! Eles estão a magoar-nos!

**Pepper:** Eu vou-me mas é embora!

E desapareceu no ar.

**Salt:** Volta aqui!

Nesse momento, um banco do ginásio da escola acertou no Salt e ele caiu no chão.

**Sabrina:** Boa, professor Tadeu! O senhor tem muita força! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Salt:** Argh... raios! Estou ferido…

Nesse momento, toda a gente começou a correr para o Salt e começaram a dar-lhe murros e pontapés.

**Salt: **Deixem-me! Argh! **– gritou ele, aflito.**

Os guerreiros olhavam incrédulos para aquilo.

**Marina:** Fixe.

**Laura:** Temos de nos libertar do gelo. - **disse ela e depois concentrou-se.** - Hum... Chama Escaldante!

O calor da chama derreteu o gelo.

**Anne:** Estamos livres!

**Rick:** Vamos ajustar contas com o Salt!

Os guerreiros foram a correr na direcção do Salt e as pessoas deram-lhes passagem.

**Anne:** Está na hora de te renderes!

**Salt:** Prefiro morrer a render-me perante vocês!

**Sara:** Como queiras! - **disse ela.** - Meninas, vamos usar o Raio dos Elementos! Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Os corpos delas começaram a brilhar e elas deram as mãos.

**As quatro:** Raio dos Elementos!

O raio acertou no Salt em cheio.

**Salt:** Bolas... é o meu fim...

**Anne:** Bem feito!

**Salt:** Não consegui vingar a Mint... vocês também a mataram…

**Sara:** Não matamos nada!

**Laura:** Pois, és o primeiro de quem nos livramos. **– disse ela.**

O Salt abriu muito os olhos.

**Salt:** Pepper... tu... enganaste-me...

E no momento seguinte, o corpo dele transformou-se em pó.

**Sabrina:** Vitória pessoal! O vilão foi vencido!

Toda a gente começou a comemorar. Os guerreiros saíram dali rapidamente e voltaram pouco depois já na sua forma civil. O Peter e a Karen foram levados para a enfermaria da escola.

**Marina:** Um deles já foi...

**Laura:** E segundo o Salt, a tal Mint também já morreu...

**Anne:** E ele disse que o Pepper o enganou. Foi de certeza ele que matou a Mint. - **disse ela.** - O Pepper é perigoso...

**E assim, mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Desta vez, foi o Salt que morreu e do Trio Místico, só sobra o Pepper, que apenas pensa nele e em como obter os talismãs e ficar com todos eles. Além disso, foram introduzidas mais três personagens, o Max, a Shirley e o Josh, que vão aparecer mais algumas vezes, tal como a Sabrina, irmã da Sara, que apareceu neste capítulo, apesar de já ter aparecido na outra história também. Bom, até ao próximo capítulo!**


	5. As Sete Irmãs da Vingança

**Capítulo 5: As Sete Irmãs da Vingança**

No dia seguinte, a Karen e o Peter já estavam bem, apesar do Peter ainda estar um pouco fraco. Da parte da tarde, o Rick e o Josh tinham sido convidados para participarem num jogo de futebol e claro que houve quem quisesse ir vê-los jogar.

A Laura, a Sara, a Marina, a Anne, o Peter e a Karen fizeram questão de estar lá para ver o jogo, por isso subiram para as bancadas. A Marina, a Laura e a Sara puseram-se a conversar, enquanto a Anne, a Karen e o Peter estavam mais afastados.

**Karen:** Espero que joguem bem. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça. Depois virou-se para a Anne. **- Já viste, o Peter está bem agora.

**Anne:** Pois, coitado. - **disse ela, sorrindo ao Peter.** - Foste muito corajoso em teres protegido a Karen.

**Peter:** Obrigado.

**Karen:** Pois é. Disseste bem, Anne. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ele protegeu-me a mim. Porque eu é que sou realmente importante para ele.

A Karen lançou um olhar venenoso à Anne.

**Anne:** Deves pensar que és muito importante! - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Peter:** Calma, meninas. Eu faria a mesma coisa se fosses tu que estivesses em perigo, Anne.

A Marina, que se tinha aproximado deles, sorriu.

**Marina:** Uh, sinto por aqui romance no ar. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Então Peter, estás a declarar-te é? A qual delas, à Anne ou à Karen?

O Peter corou imenso.

**Karen:** Mete-te na tua vida, Marina. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Marina:** Bem, nem sendo atacada ontem te fez perder o mau feitio.

**Karen:** Não tens nada a ver com isso. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Já agora, pelo que me consta, o Rick já foi atacado pelo inimigo, a Laura, a Anne e a Sara também. E eu também. Eles atacaram-nos por causa do nosso coração puro que podia conter um talismã... e a ti... nunca te atacaram!

**Marina:** E o que é que isso tem?

**Karen:** Bem... sabes... é que não deves ter um coração muito puro.

A Marina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Marina:** Como te atreves? Eu tenho um coração puro! - **gritou ela.**

A Sara e a Laura aproximaram-se nesse momento.

**Sara:** O que se passa?

**Marina:** A Karen está a insinuar que eu não tenho um coração puro! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Meninas, vocês acham que eu tenho um coração puro, não acham?

Todos se calaram.

**Marina:** Então?!

**Sara:** Bem... quer dizer... és um bocado metediça...

**Laura:** E às vezes és um bocadinho chata...

**Anne:** E irresponsável com os trabalhos da escola... **– acrescentou ela.**

**Marina:** Ora! Mas... vocês acham que eu não tenho um coração puro?

**Sara:** Estávamos a brincar. É claro que tens. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Só que o inimigo ainda não te atacou.

**Laura:** Pois. Parece-me que o inimigo anda a atacar pessoas ao acaso.

**Anne:** Claro. Para atacar a Karen, só pode ser. Desde quando é que ela tem coração puro? Só se for em sonhos.

**Karen:** ¬¬

**Peter:** Olhem, o jogo vai começar!

Eles começaram a prestar atenção ao jogo. Pouco depois, apareceu a Shirley e duas amigas dela, a Britney Bing e a Courtney Crane. A Britney tinha ar de loira burra e a Courtney tinha cabelo preto, mas aparentava ser tão burra como a Britney.

**Shirley:** Olá. - **disse ela.** - Vim ver o jogo.

**Anne:** Pois, também nós.

**Shirley:** Espero que a equipa do Rick ganhe. - **disse ela.** - Depois do jogo, vou ter com ele e vou beijá-lo! Hei-de fazer dele meu namorado. De hoje não escapa.

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela.

**Shirley:** Ele vai ser meu, vão ver.

Nesse momento, a Laura levantou-se.

**Laura:** Não podes conquistá-lo.

**Shirley:** Porquê?

**Laura:** Porque eu é que sou a namorada dele. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Shirley:** Tu? Não me faças rir! Isso é mentira! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Laura:** Não, não é. Só que namoramos em segredo.

**Shirley:** Deve ser deve e eu sou a Madre Teresa de Calciumtá, não? Ele nunca ia gostar de uma mosquinha morta como tu.

**Marina:** Ei! Não fales mal da Laura!

**Sara:** Pois. Não tens esse direito!

**Shirley:** Estejam caladas. Vocês são umas parvas, tal como ela. Tu pareces uma troglodita sem classe nenhuma. - **disse ela à Marina. Depois virou-se para a Sara.** - E tu tens cara de sonsa.

**Anne:** Ei! Já chega!

**Karen:** Pois. Estás a ir longe de mais!

**Courtney: **Vocês não lhes ficam atrás. - **disse ela, rindo-se. **- Tu, ruiva, pareces uma top model daquelas rascas. Usas roupas caras, mas és uma foleira.

**Karen:** Argh! Ela está a insultar-me! Eu compro das melhores roupas! Até tenho um vestido da Fátima Lopezs, a estilista!

**Britney:** Então e a outra? Anne, não é? Pareces uma doninha fedorenta. Já te conheço do ano passado. És uma desajeitada do pior. Mais parva não pode haver.

**Peter:** Ei! Não se metam com elas, ouviram? **– disse ele, começando a ficar zangado.**

**Shirley:** Cala-te rapazinho, ninguém falou contigo.

**Laura:** Chega! Não insultas mais ninguém! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Shirley:** Ai é? Quem é que me vai impedir?

**Laura:** Eu! - **gritou ela.**

A Shirley deu um passo em frente e deu um estalo à Laura.

**Shirley:** Não me metes medo!

**Laura:** Agora vais ver!

A Laura saltou para cima da Shirley e as duas começaram a lutar.

**Britney:** Shirley, nós ajudamos-te!

A Britney e a Courtney começaram a agarrar a Laura.

**Sara:** Ei! Larguem a minha amiga!

**Anne:** Meninas, temos de fazer alguma coisa!

**Marina:** Eu vou-me a elas! - **gritou ela.**

**Karen:** Querem lutar com elas? Hunf... está bem. Vamos a isso meninas!

E as quatro saltaram para cima da Britney e da Courtney e começaram todas a lutar.

**Peter:** Meninas, parem com isso!

Mas elas estavam empenhadas em lutar umas com as outras. A Shirley e a Laura puxavam os cabelos uma à outra. A Britney puxava o cabelo da Anne, que se debatia, enquanto a Marina dava murros nos braços da Britney.

Já a Sara estava a lutar com a Courtney e era mais à base de estalos. A Karen começou a puxar o cabelo da Courtney e ela começou às cegas, a tentar dar estalos e murros na Karen e na Sara.

**Peter:** Ei! Vocês vão magoar-se!

No campo de futebol, o Josh, que estava à baliza, olhou para cima e viu aquela cena.

**Josh:** Olhem, há briga ali em cima!

Os outros jogadores olharam para lá.

**Rick:** Huh? Ora esta! A Laura está ali metida no meio.

O Rick saiu do campo a correr e subiu rapidamente até às bancadas. O Peter estava nesse momento, a tentar que a Courtney largasse os cabelos da Karen.

O Rick chegou ao pé da Shirley e da Laura e separou-as.

**Rick:** Parem com isso. Mas o que é que vos deu?

Nesse momento, já a Courtney se tinha afastado da Sara, do Peter e da Karen. A Britney estava caída no chão, depois de ter levado um murro na cara, dado pela Marina.

**Shirley:** Esta mosca morta é uma mentirosa! Vê lá tu que ela diz que é tua namorada! - **disse ela, zangada.** - É patética!

**Rick:** Ela não está a mentir. A Laura é a minha namorada.

**Shirley:** O quê? Como pode ser? Ela não te interesse nenhum! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Se gostas dela, então deves adorar-me a mim, que sou muito mais interessante.

**Rick:** Olha, não te armes em esperta.

**Shirley:** Porque é que a estás a defender? Eu sou melhor que ela! Deixa-a e fica comigo.

**Rick:** Ora, nem penses! Eu amo a Laura! E tu metes-me nojo!

Todos ficaram a olhar para o Rick e a Shirley.

**Shirley:** Como é que tu podes dizer isso?

**Rick:** Estou farto dos teus insultos à minha namorada. Eu gosto dela e nunca vou ter nada contigo, nem que fosses a última mulher do mundo, ouviste? Detesto pessoas que se acham melhores que as outras.

**Karen:** Será que ele me detesta? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Anne:** ¬¬

**Shirley:** Tu é que ficas a perder! Fica lá com a tua mosca morta, a ver se eu me importo! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Nunca mais te venho apoiar aos jogos de futebol ou ao que quer que seja.

**Rick:** E eu ralado com isso! Até é melhor se não te vir por aqui! Fico bem mais contente.

A Shirley parecia ter o orgulho ferido.

**Shirley:** Meninas, vamos embora!

A Courtney e a Britney correram até ela.

**Shirley:** E isto não fica assim! Hão de pagar-me por isto! Todos vocês!

Ela virou costas e foi-se embora.

**Marina:** Grandes estúpidas! Não voltem aqui senão acabamos com vocês! - **gritou ela.**

**Anne:** Que parvas.

**Karen:** Ai! Por causa delas parti uma unha!

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

A Laura aproximou-se do Rick e abraçou-o.

**Laura:** Obrigado Rick.

O Rick sorriu.

**Rick:** Já somos namorados oficiais?

**Laura:** Claro. Nem podia ser de outra maneira.

Entretanto, o Josh que tinha subido para as bancadas, aproximou-se.

**Josh:** Desculpem lá interromper este momento tão afectuoso, mas estão todos à tua espera para continuar o jogo, Rick.

O Rick corou um pouco.

**Rick:** Desculpa lá. Bem... tenho de voltar para o jogo.

**Laura:** Sim, vai lá. Eu fico a apoiar-te.

O Rick voltou ao jogo com o Josh.

**Sara:** Bem, agora está tudo certo.

**Marina:** Eu bem disse à Laura que ela devia ter assumido logo o namoro, mas enfim.

**Laura:** Pronto, tinhas razão. - a**dmitiu ela.**

**Peter:** Bem meninas, eu é que não quero ser vosso inimigo. Lutaram bastante bem e nem estavam transformadas em guerreiras.

Nesse momento, a Marina viu o Max a aproximar-se.

**Marina:** Uh, ali vem o Max, Sara. Aposto que vem falar contigo. Se calhar vem pedir o teu número de telefone.

**Sara:** Para quê? Ele é meu colega de turma. Pode falar comigo quando quiser.

**Marina:** Mesmo assim, ele está caidinho por ti!

O Max chegou ao pé deles.

**Max:** Olá. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

Depois aproximou-se da Sara. A Marina sorriu.

**Max:** Sara... sabes qual é o número do telemóvel daquele nosso colega de turma, o Hugo Spinnet? É que gostava de o conhecer melhor.

**Os outros:** O.o

Quando ele se foi embora, a Marina virou-se para a Sara.

**Marina:** E daí, se calhar ele não está tão caidinho por ti como eu pensava…

**Sara:** -.-"

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius, o Pepper pensava no que fazer. Talvez devesse ir atrás da Anne e matá-la. Afinal, já sabia que ela era a Guerreira do Vento. Mas nesse momento, o Scorpius apareceu numa nuvem de fumo.

**Scorpius:** Voltei.

**Pepper:** M-meste Scorpius. **– balbuciou ele, surpreendido pela aparição súbita.**

**Scorpius:** Não encontrei a Natasha. - **disse ele.** - Mas não importa. Achei novos aliados. Onde estão a Mint e o Salt?

**Pepper:** Foram os dois destruídos pelos guerreiros. **– mentiu ele.**

**Scorpius:** Estou a ver... não importa. Já não preciso deles. - **disse ele.**

**Pepper:** Então, que aliados novos são esses?

**Scorpius:** Apareçam!

Das sombras, apareceram sete mulheres.

**Scorpius:** São as Sete Irmãs da Vingança. - **disse ele.** - Elas estavam seladas por uma força antiga e eu libertei-as.

O Pepper ficou admirado.

**Scorpius:** Elas são a Violante, a Valentina, a Verónica, a Vitória, a Vilma, a Vânia e a Vanessa.

**Pepper:** Sete? Sete irmãs?

**Scorpius:** Sim. Elas serão muito úteis para capturar os dois talismãs que faltavam e claro, recuperar o talismã que a Natasha roubou.

**Pepper:** Então e eu?

**Scorpius:** Neste momento, ficas a descansar. Depois eu vejo o que é que tu irás fazer.

O Scorpius virou-se para a mais velha das Irmãs da Vingança.

**Scorpius:** Violante, quando é que a máquina estará pronta?

**Pepper:** Que máquina?

**Violante:** E eu a minha irmã Vitória estamos a criar uma máquina que identifique as pessoas com corações puros.

A Violante era a mais velha das sete irmãs. Com cabelo negro pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos e frios, ela é a mais temível das sete, dotada de bastante força e muita inteligência. A sua força só é rivalizada pela sua irmã Valentina e a sua inteligência é equiparada à inteligência da sua irmã Vitória.

**Scorpius:** Digamos que o Aquiles, a minha águia, não é muito eficiente. Quando a máquina estiver pronta, dará logo um alvo e podemos actuar num instante.

**Pepper:** Estou a ver...

**Violante:** Em dois dias, a máquina estará pronta.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo.

No dia seguinte, na escola, o professor Silvino Batarda, que era o professor de matemática, muito exigente, fez um teste surpresa aos alunos da turma da Sara, da Laura e do Max, apesar de ainda estarem no início do ano. Mas com o professor Silvino, nunca se sabia.

No dia seguinte, os testes estavam corrigidos.

**Silvino:** Max... dez valores. Tens de estudar mais rapaz, senão, não te passo de ano. - **disse ele, rispidamente.** - Sara, tiveste quinze valores, nada mau, mas podes fazer melhor.

Depois ele virou-se para a Laura.

**Silvino:** Laura, como é costume, fiquei agradavelmente surpreendido, como acontece sempre aliás, porque mesmo sendo um teste surpresa, tiveste vinte valores. Acertaste em tudo. Parabéns.

**Laura:** Obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Que bom Laura. Tens sempre notas maravilhosas!

Mas a alegria não durou muito. Quando a Shirley soube que a Laura tinha tido aquela nota, espalhou rapidamente que ela tinha feito cábulas para conseguir ter tido aquela nota.

A Marina foi ter com a Anne, o Peter e a Karen à sala deles.

**Marina:** Já sabem o que andam a dizer da Laura?

**Anne:** Sim. É uma vergonha! Ela esforça-se tanto e estão a dizer que ela copiou!

**Karen:** Não ponho as mãos no fogo por ninguém. - **disse ela.** - Mas se era um teste surpresa, como é que ela podia ter feito cábulas? Que estupidez.

**Peter:** Pois, quem inventou este rumor, é parvo.

**Marina:** Pois, mas sabem que agora andam a dizer que a Laura anda sempre com cábulas atrás, para todo o lado, para que se um caso como o teste surpresa acontecer, ela está preparada.

**Anne:** Será que a Laura já sabe do que dizem? É melhor irmos falar com ela e dar-lhe o nosso apoio.

Enquanto isso, o Rick e o Josh já estavam ao pé da Laura, da Sara e do Max.

**Rick:** Hum... Laura... já ouviste o que é que andam a dizer sobre ti?

**Laura:** Sobre mim? O que foi?

Nesse momento, a Shirley passou no corredor.

**Shirley:** Olha, olha, a menina que faz cábulas para ter vinte valores. - **disse ela e saiu dali a rir-se.**

**Laura:** O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

**Rick:** Andam a dizer que tu usas cábulas para conseguires teres boas notas.

**Josh:** Pelo que ouvi, dizem que tu as usaste neste teste surpresa.

**Laura:** Isso é mentira! - **defendeu-se ela.**

Nesse momento, chegaram a Anne, a Karen, a Marina e o Peter.

**Anne:** Já sabem?

**Laura:** Como é que podem inventar coisas destas sobre mim? **– perguntou ela, chocada.**

**Rick:** Não te preocupes Laura. Eu confio em ti. Sei que não usas cábulas nenhumas.

**Anne:** Claro. Tu és estudiosa. Tens as notas que tens, com o teu próprio mérito.

**Sara:** Nem percebo como é que dizem isto de ti. Todos sabem que és uma aluna aplicada. **– disse ela, convicta.**

**Marina:** Se eu descubro quem lançou este boato, dou-lhe uns murros valentes!

**Karen:** Realmente, falar mal assim de uma pessoa... ai de alguém que fale mal de mim! Processo-os logo!

**Peter:** Ainda não te conheço há muito tempo Laura, mas acredito que não fizeste nada do que andam a dizer.

**Max:** Exacto. Eu sou teu colega e posso ver como tu és uma pessoa aplicada.

A Laura sorriu-lhes.

**Laura:** Obrigada a todos. O vosso apoio significa muito para mim.

Mais tarde, a Laura foi para o clube de ciência, ajudar no que fosse preciso e pediu ao Rick e ao Josh que fossem com ela.

**Laura:** Eles criaram um protótipo muito giro. **– disse ela. – **Realmente, quem faz parte deste clube é muito dedicado. Se eu não tivesse de perder tanto tempo para fazer experiências e afins, inscrevia-me no clube. Mas este clube toma muito do tempo das pessoas aqui inscritas.

**Josh:** Que tipo de coisa criaram?

**Laura:** É uma espécie de uma máquina, que quando exposta ao sol, liberta electricidade.

**Rick:** Isso é fantástico!

**Laura:** Sim. Só que ainda não sabem como fazer a máquina parar quando está ao sol. E eu preciso da vossa ajuda para a mudarmos para o pavilhão lá do fundo, ok? Vamos ter de a levar com uma base de borracha, para não sermos afectados pela electricidade. **– explicou ela. – **Eu não pertenço ao clube, mas gosto de ir passando por aqui e comprometi-me a ajudá-los.

**Rick: **Não há problema. Nós ajudamos-te a levar a máquina.

E assim, eles foram pegar na máquina.

Na mansão do Scorpius...

A Violante apareceu com uma fotografia na mão e entregou-a à sua irmã mais nova, a Vanessa. A Vanessa tinha cabelo ruivo e longo, olhos cinzentos e, além de ser um bocadinho vaidosa, também achava que era melhor que os outros.

**Violante:** A máquina está pronta e deu esta fotografia. Ataca o alvo. **– disse ela, entregando uma fotografia à Vanessa.**

**Vanessa:** Vê lá, já sabes que só ataco rapazes giros.

**Violante:** Eu sei. O alvo é um rapaz jovem.

**Vanessa:** Óptimo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Violante:** Segundo a informação que consegui obter da máquina, ele está na escola de Riverdown.

**Vanessa:** Ok, vou já para lá.

E desapareceu. De seguida, a Vanessa apareceu a flutuar na escola de Riverdown. Ali perto, o Rick, o Josh e a Laura transportavam, com dificuldade, a máquina geradora de electricidade.

**Vanessa:** Ah, ali está o meu alvo. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Ok. Choque Negro!

Com o grito de ataque da Vanessa, os outros viram o ataque e saltaram para o lado, deixando a máquina cair no chão.

**Laura:** Ai! Coitada da máquina. - **disse ela, preocupada**. - Espero que não tenha avariado.

**Josh:** Quem és tu? - **gritou ele, à Vanessa.**

A Vanessa flutuou mais baixo.

**Vanessa:** Não te interessa. Agora, quero ver o teu coração puro. Deves ter um talismã. - **disse ela.** - Choque Negro!

O Josh saltou para o lado, mas desta vez o choque negro mudou de direcção e acertou-lhe em cheio.

**Rick e Laura:** Josh!

O Josh caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Vanessa:** Vá, tens de ter um talismã!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Vanessa:** Ora bolas... ele não tem nenhum talismã.

Nesse momento, a Sabrina que estava a passar num corredor e olhou pela janela, viu o que se estava a passar no pátio da escola.

**Sabrina (pensando):** Oh não! Tenho de avisar a Sara e as outras.

Ela correu rapidamente até à biblioteca, onde a Sara, a Anne, a Marina, a Karen e o Peter estavam reunidos. A Sabrina chegou rapidamente ao pé deles e falou baixo só para eles ouvirem.

**Sabrina:** Um inimigo apareceu no pátio da escola. Têm de ir lá depressa.

**Sara:** Está bem. Vamos já.

**Peter:** Eu vou com vocês.

**Marina:** Não vais nada. Tu não tens poderes. Ias fazer o quê? Pores-te à frente da Karen outra vez para a protegeres e levares com um ataque? Não precisamos que fiques ferido. Ficas aqui e a Sabrina também. Pode ser perigoso aproximarem-se do pátio.

As outras saíram dali rapidamente.

**Peter:** Bolas...

**Sabrina:** Não podemos fazer nada. Vamos ter de esperar que elas resolvam o assunto.

De volta ao pátio, a Vanessa parecia desapontada.

**Vanessa:** Falhei... que chatice... bom, vou ter de vos matar. Pelo menos assim vou sentir-me melhor.

**Laura:** O quê? Nem penses!

**Vanessa:** Chega de conversa. - **disse ela.** - Está na hora de se transformarem em pó!

O Rick e a Laura deram um passo atrás.

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque embateu na Vanessa, lançando-a para trás.

**Vanessa:** Quem fez isto? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

De um dos pavilhões saíram a Anne, a Marina, a Karen e a Sara, já transformadas em guerreiras.

**Vanessa:** Quem são vocês? Esperem... ah, vocês devem ser membros dos tais guerreiros dos elementos que o mestre Scorpius falou.

**Sara:** Scorpius, heim? Como suspeitei. Tu és uma das vilãs que quer os talismãs, não és?

**Vanessa:** Sou sim. O meu nome é Vanessa, a mais nova e mais sensual das Sete Irmãs da Vingança!

**Marina:** Sete irmãs? Não me digas que estão todas do lado do Scorpius?

**Vanessa:** Estamos sim.

**Karen:** Bolas... mais sete para chatear? É preciso ter azar.

Por essa altura, a Laura e o Rick tinham agarrado no Josh e estavam a tirá-lo dali.

**Vanessa:** Bom, está na hora de vocês morrerem. O mestre Scorpius está farto de vocês e vai ficar muito contente se eu acabar com vocês. Se bem que... vocês não são mais?

**Anne:** Faltam aqui dois guerreiros.

**Vanessa:** Não importa. Se eu acabar com vocês as quatro, o mestre Scorpius fica feliz na mesma. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Karen: **Então esse tal Scorpius é o teu chefe? O manda-chuva?

**Vanessa: **Sim, ela é que manda. E agora, preparem-se para sentir o meu poder de fogo! Fogo Fatal!

O ataque foi contra as quatro guerreiras.

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Com os dois ataques, o fogo dissipou-se. Por esta altura, já o Josh estava a salvo dentro de um pavilhão.

**Laura:** Vamos lá, Rick! Poder do Fogo!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

Eles transformaram-se e saíram do pavilhão.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque acertou na Vanessa pelas costas.

**Vanessa:** Argh! Mais dois guerreiros?

**Laura:** Desiste, sua malvada!

**Rick:** Não consegues vencer-nos aos seis!

**Vanessa:** Hum... lá isso é verdade. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Mas ainda não me venceram. Pensam que eu vou lutar até morrer? Não! Pensam que eu vou fugir? Não! Eu vou fazer bem melhor que isso. Se não os podes vencer... faz com que eles se virem uns contra os outros!

**Marina:** Huh? O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

**Vanessa:** Deixem ver... - **ela concentrou-se nos seis guerreiros.** - Qual de vocês tem a energia mais negativa, neste momento?

Ela sentiu que a Laura, por causa da difamação das cábulas, era a que tinha mais energia negativa.

**Vanessa: **Tu! Guerreira de Vermelho! Vais ajudar-me! - **gritou ela e apareceu em frente à Laura. **- Ilusão Fatal!

O ataque acertou na Laura, ela cambaleou um pouco, mas não caiu no chão. A Vanessa voltou a elevar-se no ar.

**Rick:** O que é que lhe fizeste?

**Vanessa:** Aha! Boa pergunta. Com a minha ilusão, ela vai pensar que vocês estão a insultá-la. Vai ouvir-vos dizer mal dela. E vai agonizar com isso - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - E quando ela estiver cheia de raiva... vai atacar-vos e acabar com vocês!

Todos pareceram chocados.

**Vanessa:** A minha ilusão não falha. Ela não tem como escapar. E vocês, o que farão? Vão atacar a vossa amiga?

Dentro da cabeça da Laura, começaram a ouvir-se as vozes dos seus amigos. Ao olhar para eles, ela via as coisas de forma distorcida. Tudo, graças à ilusão da Vanessa.

**Rick:** Então, estás fraca agora?

**Laura:** Eu... dói-me um pouco a cabeça. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** É natural. Fazer cábulas cansa.

A Laura olhou para a Anne, espantada.

**Laura:** Eu não fiz cábulas!

**Karen:** Claro que fizeste. Deixa de ser mentirosa e admite isso! - **gritou ela.**

**Sara:** Eu pensava que te conhecia, mas afinal não. És uma pessoa horrorosa. Mentiste-nos!

**Laura:** Não! Eu disse a verdade! Eu nunca fiz cábulas!

**Marina:** É melhor admitires logo de uma vez! Sonsa!

**Rick:** Ainda por cima, andas sempre a gabar-te das tuas notas. Estou farto disso!

**Laura:** Eu... eu nunca me gabei das minhas notas! - **gritou ela.** - Vocês estão a ser injustos.

**Karen:** Estamos a dizer-te o que mereces ouvir!

**Anne:** E mereces ouvir muito mais!

**Marina:** Odiamos-te Laura!

A Laura agarrou a cabeça, aflita.

**Laura:** Vocês... como podem dizer isso de mim? Pensava que éramos amigos.

**Sara:** Éramos, disseste bem.

**Marina:** Não queremos ter nada a ver contigo!

Fora da cabeça da Laura, os outros pareciam preocupados.

**Rick:** Laura! Ouve-me! Somos nós, os teus amigos!

A Laura deu um passo atrás.

**Laura:** Não se aproximem de mim. Porque é que estão a dizer mal de mim?

**Anne:** Nós não estamos a dizer mal de ti!

A Vanessa riu-se.

**Vanessa:** Parvos. Eu disse-vos. Dentro da cabeça dela, ele vê-vos e ouve-vos a dizerem mal dela. Não vale a pena tentarem chamá-la à razão. Não vão conseguir. E em breve, ela vai virar-se contra vocês, cheia de raiva pelo que pensa que vocês estão a dizer.

**Karen:** Ora, como te atreves? Malvada! Raio de Gelo!

**Vanessa:** Fogo Fatal!

O ataque da Vanessa destruiu o ataque da Karen.

**Vanessa:** O teu ataque foi inútil. Mas... agora vais pagar por me teres atacado!

A Vanessa desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado da Karen.

**Vanessa:** Ilusão Fatal!

O ataque acertou na Karen e ela cambaleou um pouco. A Vanessa voltou a flutuar no ar.

**Anne:** Não! Mais uma...

**Vanessa:** Pois é... agora duas guerreiras estão afectadas pela minha ilusão. Vocês vão morrer pela mão das pessoas de quem são amigos.

Na cabeça da Karen, também ela ouvia os outros a dizerem mal dela.

**Rick:** És parva!

**Anne:** És vaidosa!

**Marina:** Egoísta!

**Sara:** Ninguém gosta de ti!

**Laura:** Pensas que és melhor que os outros!

**Rick:** Achas que só tu é que tens sempre razão!

**Sara:** Só a tua opinião é que conta!

**Anne:** Pensas que és fina, mas não és!

**Marina:** Achas que podes ser feliz só por ti, mas és parva, porque isso não é possível!

**Laura:** Era melhor morreres de uma vez!

Nesse momento, a Karen começou a gritar.

**Karen:** Eu quero lá saber! Não quero saber se sou egoísta, vaidosa ou se penso estar a acima dos outros! Sou assim e pronto! Não gostam, não comam! Não quero saber! Quem está mal, muda-se! Vão mas é chatear outra!

Nesse momento, ela voltou à realidade.

**Karen:** Huh? O que aconteceu? Voltei ao normal?

Todos ficaram a olhar, espantados, para ela.

**Vanessa:** O quê? Ela quebrou a minha ilusão!

**Karen:** Pensavas que me iludias assim é? Pois bem, falhaste!

**Vanessa:** Mas... como é possível?

**Karen:** Ora, eu já estou habituada a que me chamem montes de coisas más e digam mal de mim. Já não me afectam!

**Vanessa:** ¬¬ Bolas... nunca ninguém tinha resistido ao meu ataque de ilusão...

**Rick:** Se a Guerreira do Gelo conseguiu sair da ilusão, a Guerreira do Fogo também consegue.

**Vanessa:** Hunf, nem pensem nisso! Esta rapariga foi uma excepção à regra. A outra não vai sair da ilusão.

Dentro da cabeça da Laura...

**Rick:** Detesto-te Laura! Nunca te amei! Apenas estive contigo por pena!

**Sara:** E eu só fui tua amiga porque antes de eu me aproximar de ti, eras uma estúpida solitária que só pensava em estudar.

**Anne:** Estudar, estudar. É a única coisa que sabes fazer? Ninguém gosta de uma pessoa assim.

**Karen:** E já viste? És super feia! Se eu tivesse uma cara como a tua, não saía de casa!

**Marina:** Mais vale desapareceres da cidade. Vai para bem longe, onde ninguém te possa ver para não termos de te aturar!

**Laura:** Mas... como podem dizer isso? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Nós éramos tão unidos...

De volta ao pátio da escola...

A Laura pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Marina:** Ela... vai atacar?

**Karen:** Aliás... vai atacar-nos a nós? **– perguntou ela, alarmada.**

**Rick:** Guerreira do Fogo, sai da ilusão! Somos nós, os teus amigos!

**Sara:** Por favor, não nos ataques!

Mas a Laura estava virada para eles, em posição para lançar um ataque de fogo.

**Vanessa:** Chega guerreiros! Ela não vai acordar. Ataca Guerreira do Fogo!

A Laura abanou a cabeça.

**Laura:** Atacar... sim! - **disse ela**. - Eu vou atacar... atacar-te a ti!

Ela virou-se rapidamente para a Vanessa.

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

A Vanessa foi lançada para trás, ficando ferida.

**Vanessa:** Não pode ser! Também saíste da minha ilusão?!

**Laura:** Tu não compreendes a força da amizade que nos une. Já passámos por muitas coisas juntos. Não era com uma simples ilusão que me ias fazer atacar os meus amigos. Não sabes o valor que a amizade tem parar mim. Agora, vais pagar! **– gritou ela. - **Explosão de Fogo!

**Vanessa:** Fogo Fatal!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e cada uma delas estava a tentar que o seu ataque destruísse o outro. Faziam imensa força para que os seus ataques não se extinguissem.

**Vanessa:** Desiste!

**Laura:** Nem pensar!

As duas continuavam com os seus ataques de fogo, cada vez lutando mais ferozmente.

**Anne:** Temos de ajudar a Guerreira do Fogo!

**Rick:** Espera. Esta é a batalha dela. Acho que ela vai conseguir vencer. **– disse ele.**

**Sara:** Mas se as coisas se complicarem, nós agimos.

A Vanessa estava a ficar furiosa.

**Vanessa:** Eu sou a grande lutadora do fogo. Não me podes vencer, miúda!

**Laura:** Isso pensas tu! Também achavas que a tua ilusão era invencível, mas afinal, eu saí dela.

**Vanessa:** Argh! Vou matar-me a ti e depois vou matar todos os teus amigos!

**Laura:** Chega! - **gritou ela, furiosa e o seu corpo começou a brilhar.**

**Marina:** Lá vem um ataque novo...

**Laura:** Toma lá! Explosão Escaldante!

O novo ataque da Laura atravessou o ataque da Vanessa e lançou-a com toda a força pelo ar. A Vanessa caiu em cima da máquina geradora de electricidade.

**Vanessa:** Huh?

No momento seguinte, a máquina começou a produzir imensa electricidade, chocando a Vanessa.

**Vanessa:** Argh! Ai! Não! Não!

Os choques começaram a ficar intensos e depois a máquina explodiu, lançando a Vanessa, morta, para o chão. O corpo dela transformou-se em cinzas.

**Laura:** Bem-feita!

**Anne:** Venceste!

**Sara:** Muito bem!

**Marina:** E conseguiste sair da ilusão.

**Karen:** Ora, eu também sai da ilusão que ela me fez. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

O Rick abraçou a Laura.

**Laura:** A vilã nunca me ia pôr contra vocês. Vocês são os meus amigos preciosos.

Algum tempo depois, já na sua forma civil, a Laura foi até ao polivalente da escola. Havia lá um microfone e ela decidiu usá-lo.

**Laura:** Hum... hum... pessoal, peço a vossa atenção!

Toda a gente que ali estava ficou a olhar para ela.

**Laura:** Ora bem, têm andado a dizer mal de mim. Alguém inventou que eu tinha feito cábulas no teste que tive, mas é mentira! Eu nunca fiz cábulas, nunca copiei, nem nada do género! Eu esforço-me para conseguir ter boas notas. Estudo muito e sou dedicada, por isso não admito que venham com essas mentiras para cima de mim! - **disse ela, zangada. **- Quem inventou este boato é uma pessoa malvada e invejosa, que com certeza tem é inveja das notas que eu tenho. Pois bem, estude em vez de inventar calunias sobre os outros. Se vocês continuarem a pensar que eu fiz cábulas, problema vosso! Eu já não vou ligar a isso, porque eu tenho a consciência limpa. Obrigada.

Ela saiu dali, acompanhada pelos amigos. As outras pessoas começaram a comentar.

**Rapaz 1:** Bem... ela pareceu convincente.

**Rapariga 1:** Eu até a conheço mais ou menos. Ela seria incapaz de fazer cábulas.

**Rapaz 2:** Acho que o que inventaram sobre ela é tudo mentira.

**Rapariga 2:** Claro. As pessoas é que gostam de inventar coisas. Ela não fez cábulas nenhumas, de certeza!

A Shirley, que estava ali perto, ficou furiosa.

**Shirley (pensando):** Bolas, afinal o meu boato não a afectou por muito tempo. Hunf, mas ela ainda não se livrou de mim!

**E a Shirley provou ser uma rival da Laura, mas tanto a sua tentativa de aproximação ao Rick, como o boato que ela espalhou, acabaram por não dar resultado. E agora, mais inimigos apareceram. As Sete Irmãs da Vingança, agora só seis, parecem ser perigosas e mais fortes que o Salt e a Mint. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	6. A Segunda Irmã

**Capítulo 6: A Segunda Irmã**

No dia seguinte, que era Sábado, a Karen recebeu um telefonema do velho Sir Joseph Gold, um velhote amigo da família da Karen e que gostava muito dela.

A Karen foi encontrar-se com os outros.

**Karen:** Recebi um telefonema do meu grande amigo Sir Joseph Gold.

**Anne:** Hum… esse nome não me é estranho…

**Sara: **Não é aquele velhote rico que tem uma enorme mansão na periferia da cidade?

**Karen:** Exacto.

**Sara:** Ouvi dizer que aquilo é uma fortaleza. Tem montes de seguranças, câmaras de filmar e até recorreu a videntes, bruxos, adivinhos e afins para lançar uns feitiços protectores sobre a mansão.

**Karen:** Pois, ele é um bocado excêntrico, mas gosto dele. - **disse ela.** - Bom, querem vir comigo visitá-lo?

**Anne:** Visitar uma mansão enorme? Claro que quero!

**Peter:** Eu também vou!

**Sara:** Podes contar comigo.

**Marina:** Está bem. De qualquer maneira não tenho mais nada que fazer.

**Laura:** Desculpa Karen, mas eu vou ficar a estudar em casa.

**Rick:** E eu tenho treino de basquetebol.

**Karen:** Pronto, não faz mal. Vou eu, o Peter, a Anne, a Sara e a Marina.

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius.

**Violante:** Hunf, a Vanessa foi destruída...

Das sombras, apareceu a Vânia, que tinha cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos azuis muito claros. Ela é a segunda irmã mais nova, é determinada e corajosa.

**Vânia:** Ela era uma fraca e presunçosa. Não fez bem as coisas e pagou por isso.

**Violante:** Achas que te vais sair melhor?

**Vânia:** Claro. Já tens o alvo para mim?

**Violante:** Sim, mas vai ser complicado. - **disse ela.** - Onde ele vive, tem protecção contra a nossa magia de teletransporte. Não podes simplesmente aparecer lá do nada. Vais ter de entrar como uma pessoa normal.

**Vânia:** Não há problema. Eu consigo fazer tudo bem. Quem é o alvo?

**Violante:** Sir Joseph Gold. Ele pode ter um talismã.

**Vânia:** Ok. Eu vou já tratar de tudo.

E desapareceu dali.

**Violante:** Espero que ela tenha mais sorte que a Vanessa.

Algum tempo depois, a Karen, a Anne, a Sara, a Marina, o Peter e a Sabrina, que se tinha colado ao grupo à última da hora, chegavam à mansão do Sir Joseph Gold.

**Segurança Aníbal Carvoeiro:** Tenho de vos revistar.

**Anne:** Revistar? Nós não temos nada perigoso connosco!

**Segurança Aníbal Carvoeiro:** São as regras.

**Karen:** Vá, isto é normal. Cada vez que cá venho tenho de ser revistada. À entrada e à saída.

**Marina:** Ou seja, à entrada somos suspeitos de ir tentar matar o Sir Joseph e à saída somos suspeitos de roubarmos alguma coisa...

**Segurança Aníbal Carvoeiro:** Exacto.

**Marina:** ¬¬X

**Segurança Anibal Carvoeiro:** Bom, tenho de vos revistar.

A Sara foi a primeira.

**Karen:** Hum, Peter, tem cuidado.

**Peter:** Porquê?

**Karen:** É que o segurança costuma apalpar-nos quando nos revista.

**Peter:** O.O!

Depois de todos serem revistados pelo segurança Aníbal Carvoeiro, entraram finalmente na mansão, onde várias câmaras de segurança os filmavam e alguns seguranças andavam por ali.

**Sabrina:** Bolas, o raio do segurança deu-me uma apalpadela no rabo!

**Peter:** Bem, vá lá que ele a mim não me apalpou.

**Marina:** Nem a mim. Viu a minha cara e pensou, com muita razão, que se me apalpasse, levava um murro que nem sabia de que terra era.

**Anne:** Olhem lá, nós não o podemos processar por assédio sexual?

**Karen:** Parem com isso! Vamos mas é ter com o meu amigo Sir Joseph.

Elas chegaram a uma sala grande e estava lá o Sir Joseph, um velhote gorducho, que lhes sorriu.

**Joseph:** Querida Katrine!

**Os outros:** Katrine?

**Karen:** Ele está meio gagá e já não se lembra bem dos nomes. - **sussurrou ela.** - Então Sir Joseph, como está?

**Joseph:** Estou bem. E tu?

**Karen:** Eu estou óptima.

**Joseph:** Claro, vê-se. Cada dia estás mais linda.

**Karen:** Eu sei. Eu sou linda.

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Joseph:** E quem são estes?

**Karen:** Ah, são meus amigos. São a Anne, a Marina, a Sara, o Peter e a Sabrina.

**Joseph:** Ah, trouxeste amigos. Muito bem. - **disse ele, olhando para eles atentamente.** - Hum... a menina devia comer mais. Está um bocadinho magra demais.

**Anne:** Eu? Não estou nada.

**Karen:** Pois. Ó Sir Joseph, mais magra e elegante estou eu, não?

**Joseph:** Claro, claro... olhe, você tem um corte de cabelo interessante.

**Marina:** Acha? Achei que ter o cabelo um bocadinho acima dos ombros, com pontas largas ficava bonito.

**Joseph:** Fica sim. Parece uma catatua.

**Marina:** ¬¬X

**Joseph:** E este rapaz. Então, namora com alguma delas?

**Peter:** N-não.

**Joseph:** Ah, mentiroso. - **disse ele, rindo-se.** - Diga-me lá, você se calhar anda é com todas ao mesmo tempo!

O Peter corou até à raiz do cabelo.

**Peter:** Claro que não!

O Sir Joseph riu-se.

**Joseph:** Estava a brincar consigo. - **disse ele**. - Ora bem... vocês são as duas bastante parecidas...

**Sara:** Somos irmãs.

**Joseph:** Ah, estou a ver... bem, então Karely, Sarisa, Sabrita, Petery, Mariny e Ana, vamos todos comer.

**Marina:** Incrível. Como é que ele conseguiu errar os nossos nomes todos?

Eles foram até à sala de jantar, que tinha uma mesa enorme, cheia de bolos, de sumos, pães, guloseimas. Uma variedade quase infinita de coisas.

**Joseph:** Ora aqui estamos. Gostam do que vêm?

**Anne:** Uau! Eu adoro doces!

**Sara:** Hum... realmente, é muita variedade...

**Marina:** Aquele bolo de chocolate deve ser delicioso...

**Karen:** Ó Sir Joseph, isto engorda!

**Joseph:** Ora, a vida são dois dias. Há que aproveitar. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sabrina:** Concordo. Podemos começar a comer?

**Joseph:** Claro!

Todos se sentaram e começaram a comer. A Anne encheu o prato de bolos, a Marina decidiu comer bolo de chocolate e depois decidiu provar os diversos patés que havia na mesa. A Karen só provou um pouco de pão e sumo de laranja, nada mais, pois não queria engordar.

O Peter decidiu comer um pouco de tudo. A Sabrina encheu-se de doces, mousse de chocolate, gelatina, baba de camelo, arroz doce e afins. Por fim, a Sara só provou o bolo de chocolate e decidiu comer pão com vários doces. O Sir Joseph comeu o dobro deles todos juntos.

**Marina:** Bolas, o homem deve ter um buraco no lugar do estômago. - **sussurrou ela à Anne. **

**Anne:** Por alguma razão ele é um bocadinho gordo, não?

**Joseph:** Então Karenne, já tens namorado?

**Karen:** Não. Nem quero. Os homens fazem as mulheres preocupar-se muito e isso faz rugas.

**Os outros**: ¬¬

**Marina:** Vês Peter, é melhor esqueceres a Karen. - **disse ela.** - Atira-te mas é à Anne que ela gosta de ti.

A Anne corou imenso.

**Anne:** Está calada, Marina!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um grande estrondo.

**Sabrina:** O que foi isto?

Ouviu-se outro estrondo.

**Joseph:** Seguranças!

Mas ninguém veio. Em vez disso, a porta da sala de jantar abriu-se de rompante e a Vânia entrou.

**Vânia:** Olá. Oh, isto é uma festa? Cheguei atrasada? Peço desculpa. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Joseph:** Como é que entrou aqui?

**Vânia:** Pela porta, claro. Tive é de me livrar dos seus seguranças e tive de destruir as câmaras de filmar, mas foi fácil.

**Joseph:** Você fez isso? Mas como?

**Vânia:** Ora, não me subestime.

**Karen:** Quem é você?

**Vânia:** Sou a Vânia, a segunda mais nova das Irmãs da Vingança. Sou também a mais atrevida e decidida. E agora, quero o talismã do Sir Joseph!

**Karen:** Não vais ficar com talismã nenhum!

**Vânia:** Hunf, atrevida. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Não pude entrar aqui usando o teletransporte porque a mansão está rodeada de magia protectora, mas é só à volta. Aqui dentro, eu posso usar os meus ataques. Choque Negro!

O ataque foi na direcção da Karen e no momento seguinte...

**Anne:** Não!

O Peter pôs-se à frente da Karen, levou com o ataque e desmaiou.

**Marina:** Bem, lá vai ele outra vez...

**Sara:** Coitado, está sempre a levar com os ataques por causa da Karen...

**Vânia:** Bem, o teu amiguinho protegeu-te. - **disse ela, desapontada.** - Não interessa. Quero o seu talismã, Sir Joseph!

**Joseph:** Mas que talismã? Eu tenho peças em ouro, prata e bronze... mas não me lembro de ter nenhum talismã... bem, tenho um pé de coelho, mas nada mais…

**Vânia:** Ó velhote, o talismã está dentro de ti! - **disse ela.** - E chega de conversa! Dá-me o teu talismã!

Ela deu um salto enorme e parou em frente ao Sir Joseph.

**Anne:** Cuidado!

**Vânia:** Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou no Sir Joseph, que caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Vânia:** Vá. Tu tens de ter um talismã!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Vânia:** Argh! Não pode ser... falhei...

**Karen:** Ei! Como é que te atreves a atacar o meu amigo Sir Joseph e o Peter? Vais pagar por isso!

A Vânia riu-se.

**Vânia:** Como se vocês tivessem algum poder. Vou acabar com todas vocês e vou ficar com esta mansão para mim.

**Anne:** Nem pensar!

**Vânia:** Tomem lá! Rocha Robusta!

Uma enorme rocha foi contra a Sara, a Anne e a Sabrina, que se desviaram rapidamente. A rocha partiu a mesa em dois, lançando comida pelo ar.

**Sabrina:** Ah! Lá se vai a comida...

**Vânia:** Está na hora de vos matar.

**Karen:** Vocês vilões, dizem sempre o mesmo.

**Vânia:** ¬¬ Cala-te! Eu vou acabar contigo!

**Karen:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.** - Poder do Gelo!

A Vânia abriu os olhos, espantada, quando no momento seguinte, a Karen se tinha transformado na guerreira do gelo.

**Vânia:** Oh! Tu és uma das guerreiras!

**Karen:** A sério? Grande descoberta. - **disse ela.** - Bom, agora vou vencer-te!

**Vânia:** Nem pensar! Rocha Robusta!

**Karen:** Raio de Gelo!

Os ataques colidiram no ar, mas a rocha da Vânia foi mais forte e a Karen teve de saltar para o lado, para evitar ser esmagada.

**Sabrina:** Têm de ajudar a Karen!

**Sara:** Bom, vamos transformar-nos! Poder da Água!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

As três transformaram-se.

**Vânia:** O quê?! Mais guerreiras?

**Anne:** Sim. Agora somos mais que tu.

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

O ataque foi na direcção da Vânia, mas ela esquivou-se. Uma parede levou com o ataque e ficou rachada.

**Karen:** Cuidado! Estão a danificar a mansão do Sir Joseph!

**Marina:** Ora, eu estava a tentar vencer esta vilã!

**Vânia:** Bom, se eu vos matar às quatro, vou ser recompensada e ninguém me vai chatear por eu não ter encontrado um talismã. - **disse ela.** - Rocha Robusta!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os ataques colidiram no ar e o ataque da Anne destruiu o ataque da Vânia.

**Vânia:** Bolas!

**Sara:** Muito bem, Anne!

**Marina:** Hum... eu também quero um super ataque como o teu, Anne.

**Karen:** Olhem lá, vocês têm todas dois ataques e a Anne já vai no terceiro. Porque é que eu só tenho um, heim? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Sara:** Bem... nós tivemos de... como é que se pode explicar?

**Marina:** Tivemos de libertar a energia que havia dentro de nós, foi isso.

**Anne:** Exacto.

**Vânia:** Ei! Esqueceram-se de mim ou quê?!

**Karen:** Calma! Estamos a ter aqui uma conversa importante! Não interrompas!

**Vânia:** ¬¬

**Karen:** Bom... o que é que acontece afinal?

**Anne:** Nós sentimos a força dentro de nós...

**Marina:** O desejo de sermos mais fortes.

**Sara:** Exacto. E depois o nosso corpo começa a brilhar.

**Karen:** Como os pirilampos?

**Anne:** Não exactamente...

**Marina:** Olha, o nosso corpo começa a brilhar e tal e depois pronto, lançamos o ataque. **– explicou ela.**

**Karen:** Então, mas como é que sabemos que ataque invocar?

**Sara:** Dentro da tua cabeça, vais ouvir o nome do ataque. Não te preocupes.

A Vânia estava vermelha de fúria.

**Vânia:** Chega! Rocha Robusta!

A Karen saltou para o lado, mas as outras três e até a Sabrina, levaram com a rocha.

**Anne:** Argh! Que pesada!

**Sabrina:** Tirem isto de cima de nós!

**Sara:** Karen, ajuda-nos!

**Marina:** Faz alguma coisa!

**Vânia:** Não vale a pena. Eu sou mais forte que ela. Não vais conseguir que a rocha desapareça, a não ser que me venças... bem... se três guerreiras morrerem... acho que já está bom... adeus!

A Vânia sorriu e tentou desaparecer, mas não conseguiu.

**Vânia:** Hum... a magia que bloqueia o meu teletransporte está muito activa aqui... tenho de ir para mais alto, onde a magia é mais fraca... já sei! Esta mansão tem uma torre!

**Karen:** Pois tem. O Sir Joseph construiu-a para poder admirar melhor a vista do alto da torre. - **disse ela.** - Mas isso não interessa! Não vais fugir!

**Vânia:** Vou sim. - **disse ela e começou a correr dali para fora.**

**Karen:** Ei! Volta aqui! - **gritou ela e foi a correr atrás da Vânia.**

A Vânia correu rapidamente começando a subir as escadas para a torre, com a Karen a correr atrás de si.

**Vânia:** Desiste! Eu sou uma óptima corredora! Até pratiquei atletismo! Sou mais rápida que tu!

**Karen:** Nem penses! Eu também sou rápida! Já estou habituada a correr de um lado para o outro no centro comercial, para comprar tudo e mais alguma coisa!

Elas chegaram ao topo da torre e encararam-se.

**Karen:** Não te deixo fugir!

**Vânia:** Ora, tu não me podes vencer. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Aliás, se calhar é melhor eu matar-te e depois ir-me embora.

**Karen:** Não vais matar ninguém!

**Vânia:** Estou farta de ti! Morre! Rocha Robusta!

**Karen:** Raio de Gelo!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar, mas a rocha da Vânia estava a dominar o ataque da Karen.

**Vânia:** Vá, desiste de uma vez!

**Karen:** Não!

**Vânia:** Tu e as tuas amigas vão morrer!

**Karen:** Hunf! Nem penses! Vá lá, agora é que eu preciso de mais poder!

O corpo da Karen começou a brilhar.

**Karen:** Aha! Cá está o meu novo poder. Toma lá, sua maluca! Frio Glacial!

O ataque foi com toda a força contra a rocha robusta da Vânia, congelando-a e lançando-a contra a Vânia. Por seu lado, a Vânia levou com a rocha congelada e o seu corpo congelou instantaneamente.

A rocha empurrou a Vânia contra uma janela e ambas caíram da torre. Como a Vânia estava congelada, não se conseguiu teletransportar e a queda foi fatal, matando-a.

A Karen olhou pelo buraco feito na torre e viu o gelo desaparecer e o corpo da Vânia transformar-se em pó.

**Karen:** Hunf, aquela foi desta para melhor. Bem feito!

Com a morte da Vânia, a rocha que estava quase a esmagar as três guerreiras e a Sabrina desapareceu. Algum tempo depois, o Sir Joseph recuperou os sentidos.

**Karen:** Está bem, Sir Joseph? - **perguntou ela, já na sua forma civil.**

**Joseph:** O que aconteceu?

**Karen:** Bom, apareceu aqui uma vilã maluca e atacou-o. Mas a linda Guerreira do Gelo apareceu e salvou a situação.

**Joseph:** Ah sim? E o que aconteceu com a vilã?

**Karen:** A Guerreira do Gelo deu cabo dela.

**Joseph:** Ainda bem, Karine. Ainda bem.

Algum tempo depois, os outros despediram do Sir Joseph e foram-se embora.

**Sabrina:** Muito bem Karen, conseguiste vencer a Vânia sozinha.

**Karen:** Claro, eu sou boa.

**Anne:** Já agora podias ter agradecido ao Peter por te ter salvado mais uma vez. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Karen:** Ora, ele até gosta de levar com os ataques por mim, não é Peter?

**Anne:** ¬¬X

**Peter:** Bem... não é bem assim, Karen...

**E mais uma irmã foi desta para melhor e não encontraram mais nenhum talismã. Será que a próxima irmã vai conseguir ter mais sorte? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber.**


	7. O Guerreiro do Trovão

**Capítulo 7: O Guerreiro do Trovão**

No dia seguinte, na mansão do Scorpius...

**Violante:** Vilma, vem cá!

A terceira irmã da Vingança, apareceu. A Vilma tinha cabelos loiros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes. Era de longe a mais burra das sete irmãs e enervava-se quando lhe diziam isso mesmo. Além disso, é muito preguiçosa.

**Vilma:** O que foi?

**Violante:** É a tua vez de actuares.

**Vilma:** Eu? Porque é que não vai a Vânia?

**Violante:** Ela foi destruída pelos estúpidos dos Guerreiros dos Elementos, os protectores desta cidade.

**Vilma:** Hum... então e porque é que não vai a Verónica?

**Violante:** Quero que vás tu! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Vilma:** Pronto, está bem. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Quem é que tenho de atacar? Já sabes que eu só ataco alvos fáceis!

**Violante:** Eu sei. O teu alvo é uma jovem. Não deve ser complicado.

A Violante estendeu uma fotografia à Vilma.

**Violante:** Chama-se Sabrina Laker. Agora vai à procura dela!

**Vilma:** Está bem.

E ela desapareceu. Escondido a um canto, o Pepper observava tudo.

**Pepper (pensando):** Duas irmãs já foram destruídas e mais nenhum talismã foi encontrado. Ainda tenho um na minha posse. Eu podia destruir a Guerreira do Vento, mas é melhor deixar que ela e os outros guerreiros acabem com as irmãs da Vingança e depois sim, eu acabo com eles. Sem saberem, eles até me estão a fazer um favor.

Pouco tempo depois, a Sara e a Sabrina decidiram ir ao parque. Desta vez foram com elas o Rick, a Laura, o Josh, o Max e a Marina.

**Marina:** Hum, olha lá Max, para que é que tu querias o número do tal Hugo? Tu... hum... digamos... gostas dele ou algo assim?

O Max riu-se.

**Max:** Não, que ideia. É que eu tinha ouvido que o Hugo coleccionava posters de mulheres despidas, estás a perceber? Mas tive vergonha de lhe perguntar pessoalmente, por isso confirmei falando com ele por telefone. Bem, nem imaginas a quantidade de posters que ele tem. Eu nem me importava de ficar a olhar para aqueles posters o dia todo!

Ele afastou-se, sorrindo. A Marina e a Sara, que também tinha ouvido a conversa, entreolharam-se.

**Sara:** Ok, eu preferia que o Max gostasse do Hugo do que descobrir que ele é um pervertido.

**Marina:** Bem, mas assim ainda podes ficar com o Max.

**Sara:** Mete uma coisa na tua cabeça, Marina. Eu não quero nada com o Max. Não queria dantes e muito menos agora. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

A Sabrina ia falando com a Laura.

**Sabrina:** Quem são estes dois?

**Laura:** Bom, aquele ali é o Max. É meu colega de turma. Não o conheço muito bem, nem nada, mas a Marina insistiu que o convidássemos para vir connosco. - **disse ela.** - E aquele que está a conversar com o Rick, é o Josh, colega de turma dele. Parece ser boa pessoa, é simpático. Mesmo assim, ainda não fala muito connosco. Está mais à vontade com o Rick, porque são colegas.

Nesse momento, a Vilma apareceu a flutuar à frente da Laura e da Sabrina.

**Vilma:** Olá!

As duas recuaram um passo.

**Vilma:** Então, estão com medo de mim, é? Eu só vim buscar o teu talismã, Sabrina. Prepara-te, porque vou tirar-to!

A Marina e a Sara correram para ao pé da Sabrina e da Laura.

**Sara:** Para com isso!

**Marina:** Vocês dizem sempre que vão tirar os talismãs às pessoas, mas no final não encontram talismã nenhum!

**Vilma:** Ora, calem-se!

O Rick, o Max e o Josh aproximaram-se.

**Rick:** Desiste já, malvada!

**Vilma:** Hunf, vocês não sabem com quem estão a falar! Eu sou a Vilma, a terceira das Irmãs da Vingança. Sou também a mais chata e trapalhona... hum... bem... eu devia dizer bem de mim... não interessa! - **gritou ela.** - Sabrina, quero o teu talismã!

**Josh:** Não vamos sair daqui! Não te deixamos atacar a Sabrina.

**Vilma:** Ai é? Choque Negro!

O ataque foi contra o Josh, fazendo-o desmaiar.

**Sara:** Foge daqui, Sabrina. Tu também, Max.

**Max:** Então e vocês?

**Vilma:** Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou no Max, fazendo-o desmaiar também.

**Marina:** Bom, parece que já não temos de nos preocupar com eles em saberem a nossa identidade.

**Vilma:** Que identidade?

**Marina:** Vais ver, vilã! **– disse ela, determinada. - **Poder da Terra!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

Os quatro transformaram-se e a Vilma ficou assustada.

**Vilma:** Quatro guerreiros? Hunf, não interessa!

Ela desapareceu e voltou a aparecer atrás da Sabrina.

**Vilma:** Dá-me o teu talismã!

**Sara:** Cuidado!

**Vilma:** Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou na Sabrina, lançando-a ao chão e fazendo-a desmaiar. De seguida, o corpo da Sabrina começou a brilhar.

**Rick:** O que é se passa?

**Vilma:** Sim! Encontrei um talismã! **– disse ela, feliz.**

**Sara:** Oh não!

No ar, materializou-se um anel dourado, o Anel da Magia.

**Vilma:** Pronto, é meu.

**Sara:** Nem pensar. Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra a Vilma e ela teve de recuar. A Sara correu para a Sabrina.

**Sara:** Sabrina, acorda!

**Vilma:** Ora, eu tirei-lhe o talismã. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Agora ela vai morrer.

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

A Vilma teve de proteger rapidamente.

**Marina:** Sua malvada!

**Laura:** Devolve a vida à Sabrina!

**Vilma:** Isso já não é comigo. Eu quero é o talismã.

A Vilma desapareceu e reapareceu agarrando o Anel da Magia.

**Sara:** Larga o talismã!

**Vilma:** Já tenho o que quero. Vou-me embora.

**Sara:** Nem pensar! Água Congelante!

A Vilma levou com o ataque e o anel foi lançado para longe.

**Vilma:** Tenho de o apanhar!

**Sara:** Nem penses! - **gritou ela, correndo para o anel.**

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra a Vilma e ela caiu no chão, magoada. A Sara agarrou o anel.

**Vilma:** Argh... dá-mo cá!

**Sara:** Não! Este talismã... tem de devolver a vida à Sabrina...

**Vilma:** Argh! Morre! Vento Vingativo!

**Rick:** Cuidado Sara!

O ataque foi contra a Sara, mas não lhe fez dano nenhum.

**Vilma:** Huh? Ora bolas! Esqueci-me que o Anel da Magia protege quem o tiver contra ataques de terra e vento...

**Laura:** Sara, temos de vencer a Vilma para salvarmos a Sabrina.

**Vilma:** Calem-se! Vento Vingativo!

O ataque foi contra o Rick, a Laura e a Marina, lançando-os para longe.

**Vilma:** Dá-me já o anel! Não me podes vencer.

**Sara:** Eu tenho de salvar a minha irmã. - **disse ela.** - O talismã... supostamente deve ter um grande poder. Eu preciso de mais poder para vencer a Vilma.

Ela colocou o anel no dedo.

**Sara (pensando):** Anel, dá-me mais poder, por favor.

O corpo da Sara começou a brilhar.

**Vilma:** Não! Como te atreves a usar o anel! Vou matar-te!

A Vilma veio a correr em direcção à Sara.

**Sara:** Toma lá! Onda Congelante!

O ataque acertou na Vilma, congelando-a. No momento seguinte, o gelo partiu-se em mil bocadinhos e com ele o corpo da Vilma também se partiu, matando-a.

A Sara correu para a Sabrina e ajoelhou-se perto dela. Os outros correram para elas logo a seguir.

**Sara:** O que faço agora? Tenho de a salvar!

**Laura:** Experimenta usar o anel.

**Sara:** Está bem. Por favor, Anel da Magia, devolve a vida à minha irmã.

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Rick:** Não resultou.

**Sara:** Por favor anel! Ela não pode morrer! Volta para dentro do corpo dela!

O anel começou a brilhar.

**Marina:** Acho que está a resultar!

Mas o anel não voltou para dentro do corpo. Um raio luminoso acertou no corpo da Sabrina e no momento seguinte, ela abriu os olhos.

**Sabrina:** O que aconteceu?

**Sara:** Estás viva! - **disse ela, abraçando a irmã.**

**Marina:** Tu tinhas um talismã dentro de ti.

**Sabrina:** Eu só me lembro de desmaiar e... ouvi uma voz a dizer que tinha de voltar porque alguém precisava mais de mim do que do poder de objectos sagrados.

**Laura:** Bom, parece-me que mais ou menos é a descrição da Sara, que te queria de volta e não ao anel, apesar dele ser poderoso.

**Rick:** Mas o anel continua aqui.

**Laura:** Óptimo. Vou levá-lo e analisá-lo. Pode ser que descubra mais coisas.

Algum tempo depois, o Josh e o Max recuperaram os sentidos.

**Josh:** O que aconteceu?

**Rick:** Uma pessoa má atacou-nos. Mas os Guerreiros dos Elementos conseguiram vencê-la. **– mentiu ele.**

**Josh:** Ah... ainda bem.

O Max parecia muito confuso.

**Max:** Bolas, como é que isto pôde acontecer?

**Sara:** Levaste com um ataque e caíste no chão, desmaiado.

**Max:** Hum... mas porque é que me atacaram a mim?

**Marina:** Deve ser por seres um pervertido. Foste castigado, foi o que foi.

**Max:** ¬¬

O grupo separou-se e a Sara, a Sabrina e a Laura foram para um lado e os outros para outro. Pouco depois, o Periquito veio a voar na direcção delas.

**Periquito:** Meninas, encontraram um talismã, não foi?

**Sara:** Foi. Mas como é que sabes?

**Periquito:** Vocês estão a transmitir uma energia estranha, que se sente de longe. Assim vão atrair os nossos inimigos.

**Laura:** Oh, realmente isso é perigoso.

**Sabrina:** O que é que se pode fazer?

**Periquito:** Eu vou realizar um feitiço para conter a energia do talismã, para que não se sinta assim tão longe.

A Laura estendeu o anel ao Periquito.

**Periquito:** Escudo... Protector!

O anel brilhou e depois voltou ao normal.

**Periquito: **Pronto, assim está melhor. Já não transmite energia, mas os poderes estão intactos.

**Sabrina: **Será que é boa ideia ficares com o anel, Laura? Podes ficar obcecada por ele ou algo assim.

**Laura:** ¬¬ Isto não é o Senhor dos Anéis, Sabrina.

No dia seguinte, na mansão do Scorpius.

**Violante:** Vitória, vem cá!

A Vitória apareceu da escuridão. Ela era a quarta irmã, a irmã do meio. Tem cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos azuis-escuros. É a mais inteligente de todas as irmãs, se bem que a Violante não lhe fica muito atrás. Tem a mania que é a melhor e gosta de se gabar.

**Vitória:** Chegou finalmente a minha vez?

**Violante:** Sim. A Vilma falhou.

Nesse momento, o Scorpius apareceu por detrás delas.

**Scorpius:** Ontem senti a energia de um talismã.

**Violante:** Segundo os dados que recolhi... a Vilma encontrou um talismã, mas os guerreiros ficaram com ele.

O Scorpius parecia zangado.

**Scorpius:** Esses guerreiros têm de ser destruídos rapidamente!

**Vitória:** Eu vou tratar disso.

**Violante:** Vitória, o teu alvo é uma pintora famosa. Amanhã ela vai ter uma exposição. Ataca-a aí. Os guerreiros devem aparecer também e só tens de acabar com eles.

**Vitória:** Ok.

**Scorpius:** E vê se não falhas!

Nesse mesmo dia, na escola, a Laura estava a ver uma revista. Junto dela estavam a Marina, a Anne, a Sara, o Rick e o Josh.

**Laura:** Uau, adoro os quadros desta artista. São tão lindos.

A Sara olhou para a revista.

**Sara:** Ah, a Beatrice Rolland é uma óptima artista plástica. Já fui a uma exposição dela.

**Marina:** Já ouvi falar dela.

**Anne:** Ela tem um quadro chamado À Luz da Lua, que é a coisa mais linda que já vi! - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas pronto, é super caro e não o posso comprar...

**Laura:** Ela vai ter uma exposição no centro cultural amanhã. Mas os bilhetes são caros.

A Marina espreitou para a revista.

**Marina:** Credo! O preço dos bilhetes é um roubo! **– gritou ela, ofendida.**

**Rick:** É pena Laura. Gostava de ir contigo a essa exposição.

O Josh tossiu.

**Josh:** Se quiserem, eu arranjo-vos bilhetes de graça.

Todos ficaram a olhar atentamente para ele.

**Anne:** Como é que consegues fazer isso?

**Marina:** Olha lá, eu não quero bilhetes roubados! **– avisou ela.**

**Josh:** Eu não vou roubar os bilhetes! - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Marina:** Ah, pronto. Então o que é que tu vais fazer? Já sei! Se calhar um familiar teu trabalha no centro cultural.

**Josh:** Bom, mais ou menos...

**Marina:** Ah, estás com vergonha. Se calhar és filho da senhora da limpeza do centro cultural. Mas isso não é para ter vergonha. É um trabalho honesto!

**Josh:** Deixa-me falar! - **gritou ele.**

**Marina:** Credo, que chato!

**Josh:** Chata és tu!

**Anne:** ¬¬ Eles dão-se bem...

**Sara:** Parem lá com isso. Então, como é que consegues arranjar os bilhetes?

**Josh:** Bom... eu não gosto muito de falar disso... mas a Beatrice Rolland é a minha mãe.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta.

**Marina:** Bem... a tua mãe acabou de ser promovida de empregada da limpeza a artista!

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

**Laura:** Não sabia que a tua mãe era famosa, Josh! **– disse ela, surpreendida.**

**Rick:** Nem eu. Nunca me disseste.

Nesse momento, aproximaram-se a Karen e o Peter.

**Karen:** Olá!

**Peter:** Então, do que é que estão a falar?

**Laura:** O Josh é filho da Beatrice Rolland, a famosa pintora!

**Karen:** A sério? Os meus pais já compraram alguns quadros dela. **– disse ela, com uma pose de importância.**

**Anne:** Vá. Diz lá porque é que não contaste que eras filho dela.

**Josh:** Eu não gosto de dizer que sou filho dela. Acho... que as pessoas se aproximam de mim porque ela é famosa. Percebem?

**Karen:** Claro, percebo perfeitamente. Este pessoal, principalmente a Anne, só se aproximaram de mim porque eu sou rica. Bom, também pode ser por eu ser linda de morrer.

**Os outros:** ¬¬

**Karen:** Estava a brincar. Vocês não têm sentido de humor.

**Laura:** Bom, então consegues arranjar-nos bilhetes para todos?

**Josh:** Claro. É só eu pedir.

**Laura:** Obrigada. Vai ser óptimo ir à exposição! **– disse ela, feliz.**

No dia seguinte, o Josh arranjou os bilhetes para a exposição. A Laura, a Anne, o Rick, o Peter, a Karen, a Sara e a Marina encontraram-se com o Josh à porta da exposição.

**Josh: **Olá a todos. - **disse ele, sorrindo. **

**Marina: **Finalmente. Estamos aqui à espera há imenso tempo. - **queixou-se ela. **

**Anne: **Cala-te Marina. Os bilhetes são de graça, por isso não reclames. - **disse ela, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. **

**Laura:** Josh, depois podes apresentar-me à tua mãe? Deve ser uma pessoa incrível!

**Josh:** Ah... claro que apresento. - **disse ele.** - Bom, venham lá.

Ele entregou os bilhetes a um homem que estava à porta e todos entraram na exposição.

**Anne:** Bom, vou começar por ver os quadros ali do fundo. São aqueles mais suaves. Gosto mais desses.

**Sara:** Eu vou contigo.

As duas afastaram-se.

**Karen:** Bem, isto tem imensas salas.

**Josh:** Sim. Cada sala tem quadros de tipos diferentes. **– explicou ele.**

**Karen:** Bom, eu queria ver as pinturas mais modernas. Anda Peter.

Os dois afastaram-se do grupo.

**Laura:** Eu gostava era de ir conhecer a tua mãe agora, Josh. - **disse ela.**

**Josh:** Está bem. Venham lá.

O Rick, a Laura e a Marina seguiram-no.

A Beatrice, mãe do Rick, estava a falar com uns senhores mas ao ver o filho aproximar-se deu uma desculpa e afastou-se.

**Beatrice:** Então querido, são estes os amigos de que me falaste?

**Josh:** São.

**Beatrice:** Olá a todos. Sejam bem-vindos.

**Laura:** Obrigada. Eu queria muito vir à sua exposição. **– disse ela, feliz.**

**Beatrice:** Gostas de arte, é?

**Laura:** Gosto bastante. Só que não consigo desenhar nada.

**Marina:** Eu também não. E para dizer a verdade, nem gosto muito de arte, mas enfim...

A Beatrice riu-se.

**Beatrice:** Ao menos és sincera.

**Marina:** Não percebo bem a arte. Hoje em dia as pessoas consideram uns rabiscos numa folha como se fossem obras de arte. - **disse ela.** - Mas os seus quadros até que não são maus de todo.

**Josh:** Marina, a minha mãe é uma pintora famosa! - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

A Beatrice voltou a rir-se.

**Beatrice:** Tu és engraçada. A arte não agrada a toda a gente, nem toda a gente tem jeito para ser artista. - **disse ela.**

**Marina:** Pois, eu não tenho jeito nenhum.

**Laura:** Bom, se calhar é melhor irmos dar uma volta para ver os quadros. Estamos a empatá-la.

**Beatrice:** Oh, nem por isso. Vocês jovens são mais divertidos do que os chatos que me vêm cumprimentar com falinhas mansas.

**Josh:** Alguns deles querem comprar os quadros da minha mãe por preços muito baratos, mas a minha mãe não vai nisso.

**Marina:** Ah, é agarrada ao dinheiro. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Beatrice:** Não, nem por isso. Mas eles só compram os quadros para os porem numa parede e dizerem aos amigos. Não olham verdadeiramente para eles, não os apreciam. - **disse ela.** - Quando eu pinto, é para transmitir algo às outras pessoas.

**Laura:** Isso é bonito.

**Josh:** A minha mãe costuma doar alguns quadros para serem vendidos e o dinheiro ajudar instituições.

**Rick:** Isso é óptimo.

**Marina:** Afinal não é forreta... bem, até eu me posso enganar.

Os outros riram-se. Nesse momento, as salas da exposição começaram a encher-se de neblina.

**Beatrice:** Oh, o que se passa?

Nesse momento, a Vitória apareceu a flutuar naquela sala.

**Vitória:** Olá a todos! Eu sou a Vitória, a quarta irmã da Vingança, a mais inteligente e sofisticada. E se não saírem daqui depressa, vou matar-vos a todos!

As pessoas começaram a fugir dali, assustadas.

Beatrice: O que é você está a fazer? Está a estragar a minha exposição! - **disse ela, furiosa.**

**Vitória:** Ora, ora, aqui está o meu alvo.

Nesse momento, o Periquito que andava ali a esvoaçar por perto, viu as pessoas a fugir e sentiu a presença de energia negra.

**Periquito (pensando):** Um inimigo! Tenho de ir lá!

Enquanto isso, na exposição...

**Laura:** Cuidado Beatrice. Fuja daqui.

**Rick:** Corre perigo.

**Beatrice:** Não vou abandonar a minha exposição.

**Vitória:** Óptimo. Choque Negro!

O ataque foi contra a Beatrice, fazendo-a desmaiar. Mas nenhum talismã apareceu.

**Vitória:** Bolas, falhei!

**Josh:** Mãe, está bem? - **perguntou ele, preocupado.**

A Marina, a Laura e o Rick deram um passo em frente, dispostos a lutar. Logo a seguir, apareceram a Sara, a Karen, o Peter e a Anna que se juntaram a eles.

**Marina:** Desiste, vilã!

**Vitória:** Calem-se! Água Agitada!

O ataque acertou em todos eles, prendendo-os numa corrente de água.

**Vitória: **Aha! Bem feito. Agora vão morrer afogados. - **disse ela, rindo-se. **

O Josh era o único que não tinha sido apanhado no ataque, pois estava perto da mãe.

**Josh:** Deixa-os!

**Vitória:** Nem pensar. Eles vão morrer! E tu também!

Nesse momento, apareceu o Periquito e sentiu uma energia forte vinda do Josh. Ele voou para ele.

**Periquito:** Tu! És um guerreiro!

**Josh:** O quê? Um periquito que fala?

**Periquito:** Não há tempo para conversas. - **disse ele, fazendo aparecer um relógio verde.** - Põe o relógio no pulso e carrega no botão de baixo. Grita, Poder do Trovão!

**Josh:** Mas... porquê?

**Periquito:** Só tu podes salvar os outros! Despacha-te!

O Josh acenou afirmativamente.

**Josh:** Ok. Poder do Trovão!

Vários raios envolveram o corpo do Josh e depois ele apareceu com um uniforme igual ao do Rick, mas verde.

**Vitória:** O quê? Um guerreiro? Bom, eu vou acabar já contigo também!

**Josh:** Nem penses! Eu sou o... qual é o meu nome de guerreiro?

**Periquito:** És o Guerreiro do Trovão. O teu ataque chama-se Raio Eléctrico.

**Vitória:** Morre! Água Agitada! **– gritou ela, lançando o ataque.**

**Josh:** Raio Eléctrico!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar, mas o ataque da Vitória desfez o ataque do Josh e ele teve de saltar para trás, para não ser atingido.

**Vitória:** Desculpa lá, mas queres vencer-me com esse ataque fraquinho? -** perguntou ela, rindo-se.**

**Josh:** Bolas... o ataque é muito fraco comparado com o poder dela...

**Periquito:** Concentra-te. Pode ser que consigas lançar um ataque mais forte!

**Vitória:** Não é por nada, mas estas pessoas presas na minha água, já não têm muito tempo de vida.

O Josh olhou furioso para ela.

**Josh:** Não te vou deixar vencer! - **gritou ele e o corpo dele começou a brilhar.** - Relâmpago Rápido!

**Vitória:** Água Agitada!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, mas desta vez o ataque do Josh foi mais forte. A água foi contra a Vitória, molhando-a e depois o ataque eléctrico do Josh acertou-lhe, chocando-a até à morte. Pouco depois, o corpo da Vitória transformou-se em pó. O ataque da Vitória, que mantinha presos os outros heróis, desfez-se, soltando-os da água e deixando-os respirar novamente.

**Marina:** Arfh... bolas, quase morríamos afogados!

**Anne:** Salvaste-nos, Josh!

O Josh aproximou-se deles e o Periquito ensinou-o a voltar à sua forma civil.

**Rick:** Então, agora és um guerreiro.

O Josh coçou a cabeça.

**Josh:** Hum... não podem contar isto a ninguém. - **pediu ele.**

Os outros entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

**Josh:** O que foi? Estou a pedir-vos segredo, mais nada.

**Karen:** Obviamente que tu não sabes das nossas outras identidades. - **disse ela.** - Eu sou a Guerreira do Gelo!

**Laura:** Eu sou a Guerreira do Fogo e o Rick é o Guerreiro dos Elementos.

**Anne:** Eu sou a Guerreira do Vento e a Marina é a Guerreira da Terra.

**Sara:** E eu sou a Guerreira da Água.

**Peter:** Bom... eu não sou guerreiro nenhum, mas sei a identidade de todos.

**Josh:** Bem, agora é que fiquei surpreendido. - **disse ele, atónito.** - São quase todos guerreiros!

**Anne:** Pois é. E agora fazes parte da equipa!

**Sara:** Sê bem-vindo.

**Laura:** E muito obrigada por nos teres salvado a vida.

A Marina chegou perto do Josh e abraçou-o.

**Marina:** Obrigado Josh. És um novato quanto a isto dos guerreiros, mas se tiveres alguma dúvida, pergunta-me.

**Josh:** ¬¬

**Karen:** Olhem lá, eu acho mal uma coisa!

Todos se viraram para ela.

**Karen:** Então eu estive imenso tempo para conseguir usar o meu segundo ataque e o Josh usou-o logo da primeira vez que se transformou! Está mal!

**Rick:** Ele necessitava do novo ataque para nos salvar, por isso conseguiu obtê-lo.

**Karen:** Está bem, mas pronto...

**Peter:** Não é por nada, mas daqui a pouco ainda aparece aí a polícia.

**Marina:** E a tua mãe continua desmaiada, Josh.

**Josh:** Será que ela vai ficar bem? - **perguntou ele, preocupado.**

**Karen:** Claro que vai. Nós já fomos todos atacados pelos vilões e estamos bem. Aliás, até tu foste atacado.

**Josh:** Pois foi...

**Karen:** Ah, esperem lá... a Marina ainda não foi atacada.

A Marina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Marina:** É só uma questão de tempo!

**Karen:** Acho que se calhar não tens é um coração puro...

**Josh:** Claro que a Marina tem um coração puro. - **disse ele, defendendo-a.**

**Marina:** Obrigada Josh. - **disse ela, sorrindo-lhe. **

A Sara aproximou-se da Marina.

**Sara:** Uh, sinto um clima de amor entre ti e o Josh. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Marina:** Que parvoíce, Sara. Tens sempre a mania de querer juntar as pessoas.

**Sara:** ¬¬ Eu? Tu é que me tentaste juntar à força todo com o Max!

**Marina:** Não interessa. Isso é diferente.

**Sara:** O.o

**E agora, mais um guerreiro se juntou à equipa. Finalmente, mais um talismã foi descoberto. Agora o Scorpius tem dois talismãs, o Pepper tem um e os Guerreiros têm outro. Falta apenas aparecer um. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Duas Irmãs Muito Fortes

**Capítulo 8: Duas Irmãs Muito Fortes**

No dia seguinte, o Rick encontrou-se com o Josh numa esplanada.

**Rick:** Então, tudo bem? Como está a tua mãe?

**Josh:** Está bem. Ficou aborrecida por a exposição ter ficado arruinada. Quer dizer... não se estragou nenhum quadro, mas as pessoas saíram dali a fugir e deu má imagem...

**Rick:** Claro, compreendo. Mas ela é uma boa pintora, há-de ter muitas mais exposições.

**Josh:** Sim.

**Rick:** Bem, daqui a pouco vamos a casa da Sara, para te pôr a par de tudo sobre os nossos inimigos, a nossa missão, os nossos aliados e os talismãs. **– explicou ele.**

**Josh:** Parece complicado...

**Rick:** É muita informação, mas vais compreender. A Laura tem andado a analisar um poderoso talismã. Pode ser que ela já tenha descoberto alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, na mansão do Scorpius...

**Scorpius:** Violante, vem cá!

A Violante apareceu das sombras.

**Violante:** O que quer, mestre Scorpius?

**Scorpius:** A tua irmã Vitória falhou!

**Violante:** Eu sei...

**Scorpius:** Assim não chegamos a lado nenhum. Quero resultados! - **gritou ele, zangado. -** Na próxima missão, manda as tuas duas outras irmãs juntas. Pode ser que tenham mais sorte.

**Violante:** Está bem. Como queira, mestre.

Pouco depois, o Josh e o Rick foram para casa da Sara. Estavam lá também a Karen, o Peter, a Sabrina, a Anne, a Marina, o Periquito e a Laura.

**Josh:** Ora bem, então da nossa identidade sabe, além de nós que somos guerreiros, o Peter, o Periquito e a Sabrina?

**Anne:** E a minha amiga Amy, mas ela já não mora na cidade.

**Laura:** Bom, o objectivo do nosso inimigo é encontrar os cinco talismãs para poderem controlar o mundo. - **disse ela.** - Ao que sabemos, eles têm um talismã e nós temos outro.

**Sara:** Se bem que parece provável que eles já tenham mais do que um talismã. No entanto, não devem ter todos, pois ainda andam a atacar pessoas.

**Josh:** Estou a ver... e esses talismãs, são poderosos?

A Laura pegou na sua mala e tirou de lá o anel.

**Laura:** Este é um talismã. Eles estão fechados dentro de corações puros. Este foi retirado à Sabrina pelos vilões.

**Sabrina:** Pois foi. - **disse ela.** - Eu quase morri.

**Periquito:** Laura, descobriste mais alguma coisa sobre os talismãs?

**Laura:** Bom, o material de que é feito este anel é bastante resistente. Tentei arranhar o anel, mas nem consegui. Além disso, se o pusermos no dedo, transmite muita energia. - **disse ela.** - Pelas informações que obtive, o que acontece é que os talismãs se completam. Ou seja, cada um dá uma força especial à pessoa e uma defesa especial também.

**Karen:** Explica lá isso melhor.

**Laura:** Por exemplo, o anel aumenta o nosso poder mágico. Se o tivermos no dedo, os nossos ataques ficam mais fortes.

**Sara:** É verdade. Eu consegui um ataque novo e poderoso quando pus o anel no dedo.

**Laura:** Além disso, o anel protege contra ataques de vento e terra.

**Karen:** Hum... estou agora a lembrar-me de uma coisa. Quando me tornei uma guerreira a tal... Nastasina ou lá como se chamava, conseguiu obter um colar, mas eu tirei-lho e quando ela me atacou com um ataque negro, não me fez nada, porque o colar me protegeu.

**Josh:** Esses talismãs parecem poderosos.

**Laura:** Pelo que vi, se os cinco talismãs se completam, quem tiver os cinco é praticamente invencível.

**Periquito:** Temos de ter cuidado. - **disse ele.** - O nosso inimigo quer os talismãs todos e, apesar de andar a atacar pessoas com corações puros, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai querer o talismã que nós temos.

**Marina:** Pois é, mas nós vamos protegê-lo.

**Laura:** Eu vou guardá-lo e continuar a analisá-lo.

Na mansão do Scorpius, a Violante tinha chamado as suas duas últimas irmãs vivas, a Verónica e a Valentina. A Verónica era mais bonita e vaidosa das sete irmãs. Tinha cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos, era alta e esbelta, muito vaidosa também. A Valentina é a mais forte fisicamente. Ela é um bocado gorda, tem cabelo ruivo e curto e olhos castanhos. Ela zanga-se facilmente e gosta de resolver tudo à briga.

**Valentina:** O que queres Violante?

**Violante:** Têm de ir numa missão.

**Verónica:** O quê? Manda outra das nossas irmãs! **– disse ela.**

**Violante:** Elas morreram! As nossas outras irmãs não estão cá para ajudar agora.

**Valentina:** Hunf, que fracas que elas eram...

**Violante:** Não vale a pena estarem a chamar-lhe nomes. Está na hora de vocês actuarem.

**Valentina:** Já sabes qual é o nosso alvo?

A Violante estendeu uma fotografia à Valentina.

**Violante:** Esta rapariga é o vosso alvo.

**Valentina:** Hum... está bem. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Mas hoje não posso ir na missão.

**Violante:** Porque não?

**Valentina:** Porque estou a treinar boxe. Aliás, vou treinar muito para amanhã. Ouvi dizer que os guerreiros dos elementos estão a dar problemas.

**Verónica:** Claro que estão. Foram eles que acabaram com as nossas irmãs, não foram?

**Violante:** Sim, foram.

**Valentina:** Pois hoje eu vou treinar boxe e amanhã, se os guerreiros aparecerem, acabo com eles!

Ela desapareceu dali.

**Violante:** E tu, Verónica?

**Verónica:** Eu também estou ocupada hoje. **– disse ela.**

**Violante:** Vais treinar?

**Verónica: **Não, vou pintar as unhas.

E desapareceu dali.

**Violante**: ¬¬ Ai a minha vida...

No dia seguinte, os sete guerreiros dos elementos, obviamente na sua forma civil, foram passear para o parque.

**Sara:** Está um dia bonito.

**Anne:** Sim, ideal para namorar. - **disse ela, suspirando.**

**Marina:** Pena que o Peter não está aqui, não é? - **perguntou ela, rindo-se.**

A Anne corou. A Karen, que ia à frente, ia falando com o Josh.

**Karen:** Convenci os meus pais a comprarem mais uns quadros da tua mãe.

**Josh:** Ai sim? Que bom. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

Karen: Eu gosto dos quadros. Aliás, eu gosto de tudo o que é bonito, porque eu também sou linda.

A Anne deu uma cotovelada à Marina.

**Anne:** Parece que a Karen está a atirar-se ao Josh.

**Marina:** Achas? - **perguntou ela, meio confusa**. - Ah, estás interessada nisso porque assim a Karen deixava o Peter em paz e tu podias namorar com ele.

**Anne:** Q-que ideia! - **disse ela, gaguejando.**

**Sara:** Ó Marina, tu vê lá se não perdes o teu amado.

**Marina:** Eu já disse que não gosto do Josh! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Se quiseres, fica tu com ele.

A Sara e a Anne riram-se. Nesse momento, a Verónica e a Valentina apareceram a flutuar no ar.

**Laura:** Oh não...

**Valentina:** Olá comuns humanos!

**Verónica:** Eu sou a Verónica, a mais linda e vaidosa das sete Irmãs da Vingança! E quero o teu talismã, rapariga!

**Valentina:** E eu sou a Valentina, sou mais velha que a Verónica e sou a mais forte das sete Irmãs da Vingança. Agora, Marina, quero o teu talismã!

**Marina:** Huh? Vocês querem atacar-me por causa do meu coração puro?

**Valentina:** Exacto. **– respondeu ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Marina:** Aha! Toma lá Karen! Vês, eu tenho um coração puro.

**Karen:** ¬¬X Que bom para ti...

**Verónica:** Chega de conversa. Passa para cá o talismã. Choque Negro!

A Marina saltou para o lado e o ataque não lhe acertou.

**Verónica:** Ei! Era suposto ficares quieta!

**Marina:** Isso querias tu!

**Valentina:** Então, vamos tirar-te o talismã à força!

A Marina virou costas e começou a correr.

**Valentina:** Vamos atrás dela, Verónica!

As duas começaram a voar, indo atrás da Marina.

**Laura:** Temos de ir atrás delas!

**Sara:** Pois, vamos lá salvar a Marina.

**Karen:** Ok, se tem mesmo de ser...

Eles começaram a correr na mesma direcção que a Marina tinha ido. A Marina correu rapidamente, passando por vários bancos de jardim e até o lago, virou à esquerda, depois à direita e acabou por chegar a uma pequena clareira do parque, que estava deserta.

A Verónica apareceu de repente à sua frente.

**Verónica:** Pára! Eu tinha-me esquecido do teletransporte. Não podes fugir.

A Marina virou-se para trás, mas viu que a Valentina estava atrás dela.

**Valentina:** Estás cercada, minha menina. - **disse ela, rindo-se. **

**Verónica:** Agora, vamos tirar-te o teu talismã!

**Rick:** Parem!

Os seis amigos da Marina tinham chegado à clareira.

**Verónica:** Que chatos que estes são!

**Valentina:** Saiam do nosso caminho! - **gritou ela.** - Trovão Total!

O ataque foi contra os seis amigos, que se desviaram a muito custo.

**Karen:** Ai! Parti uma unha!

**Anne:** E o que é que isso tem? Íamos ficando estorricados!

**Valentina:** Estejam quietos ou acabamos com vocês!

**Verónica:** Ok Marina. Toma lá! Choque Negro!

Desta vez a Marina não teve escapatória e o ataque acertou-lhe. Ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Valentina:** Vá, tens de ter um talismã!

Mas não tinha.

**Verónica:** Bolas, falhámos!

**Valentina:** A culpa é da Violante, que nos deu um alvo errado. - **disse ela, furiosa.** - Estou tão zangada que... vou matar-vos a todos!

Os seis amigos deram um passo atrás.

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

O trovão quase acertou nos nossos heróis, mas eles desviaram-se.

**Rick:** Chega!

**Karen:** Rick, não te podes transformar à frente delas! - **disse a Karen.** - Assim ficam a saber quem nós somos.

**Josh:** Temos é de nos salvar e salvar a Marina. - **disse o Josh.** - Poder do Trovão!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

Os dois transformaram-se.

**Valentina:** Ora, ora. São dois guerreiros!

**Verónica:** Hunf. Neve Nefasta!

O ataque foi contra os nossos heróis. Como a Anne, a Sara, a Laura e a Karen não estavam transformadas, foram atiradas para uns arbustos.

**Rick:** Agora vão ver! Bola de Fogo!

**Verónica:** Neve Nefasta!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e, apesar da neve e gelo serem fracas contra o fogo, o ataque da Verónica destruiu a bola de fogo do Rick.

**Rick:** B-bolas... o meu ataque foi destruído!

**Josh:** É a minha vez! - **gritou ele.** - Relâmpago Rápido!

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e anularam-se.

**Valentina:** Ah, nada mal. - **disse ela.** - Mas não nos podem vencer às duas! Trovão Total!

**Verónica:** Neve Nefasta!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

**Rick:** Bola de Fogo!

Os ataques acertaram uns nos outros, mas os ataques das duas irmãs foram mais fortes, acertaram no Rick e no Josh e eles foram lançados ao chão.

**Valentina:** Fracotes!

Nesse momento, a Sara e a Laura saíram dos arbustos.

**Sara:** Vocês vão arrepender-se!

**Verónica:** Ai sim? E são vocês, humanas insignificantes, que nos vão fazer arrepender?

**Laura:** Somos sim! **– disse ela, determinada. - **Poder do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

As duas transformaram-se e encararam as duas irmãs.

**Verónica:** Que surpresa! Vocês também são guerreiras!

**Valentina:** Não nos podem vencer na mesma! - **gritou ela.** - Trovão Total!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Os ataques colidiram no ar e a onda congelou o trovão.

**Valentina:** Huh? O meu ataque foi congelado!

**Verónica:** Querem gelo é? Neve Nefasta!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e a neve da Verónica foi facilmente destruída.

**Verónica:** Não é possível! Estamos a ser vencidas!

**Sara:** Claro. Nós temos ataques muito mais fortes do que a Bola de Fogo ou o Relâmpago Rápido.

**Valentina:** Hunf... então... adeus!

Ela desapareceu.

**Verónica:** Valentina! Onde é que tu foste? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Laura:** Ela fugiu.

Mas nesse momento, a Valentina apareceu ao lado da Laura e da Sara.

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

O ataque acertou nelas, que cariam no chão.

**Valentina:** Aha, bem feita! - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Como o meu ataque vos acertou tão de perto, vocês devem ficar paralisadas por um tempo.

O Rick e o Josh tinham-se levantado.

**Verónica:** Vocês, fiquem quietos! Neve Nefasta!

O ataque acertou nos dois, congelando-os.

**Verónica:** Pronto, estão feitos. Vamos acabar com estes guerreiros de uma vez.

**Anne:** Parem!

A Anne e a Karen tinham saído dos arbustos.

**Valentina:** O que é que vocês querem?

**Anne:** Queremos que vocês desapareçam! Poder do Vento!

**Karen:** Poder do Gelo!

**Verónica:** Não pode ser! Mais guerreiros?!

A Anne e a Karen terminaram as suas transformações.

**Anne:** Eu sou a Guerreira do Vento! **– gritou ela.**

**Karen:** E eu sou a Guerreira do Gelo!

**Valentina:** Não queremos saber quem vocês são! Morram mas é duma vez!

**Karen:** Isso querias tu, sua gorda feiosa!

**Valentina:** Eu não sou gorda! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Sou... forte!

**Karen:** Pois, fortemente gorda!

**Valentina:** ¬¬X

**Verónica:** Mas eu sou esbelta e vou acabar com vocês! - **gritou ela.** - Neve Nefasta!

**Karen:** Frio Glacial!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, mas a Karen e a Anne tiveram de se desviar, pois o ataque da Verónica foi mais forte.

**Verónica:** As tuas capacidades de ataques de gelo não são nada, comparadas com as minhas.

**Karen:** Bolas... ainda não tenho nenhum ataque super forte como a Guerreira do Fogo ou a Guerreira da Água.

**Anne:** Ou eu. - **disse ela.** - Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque foi contra a Verónica e a Valentina, mas elas desapareceram e voltaram a aparecer quando o ataque passou.

**Anne:** Ei! Isso não vale!

**Karen:** Vá, lutem connosco, se são capazes!

**Valentina:** Ai é? Trovão Total!

**Karen:** Frio Glacial!

Os dois ataques acertaram em no outro, mas o trovão trespassou o ataque da Karen e acertou nela e na Anne, atirando-as ao chão.

**Verónica:** Ah! Bem feita! E agora... Neve Nefasta!

O ataque acertou nos seis guerreiros, congelando todos eles da cabeça para baixo.

**Karen:** Argh! Está frio!

**Anne:** Bolas! Não me consigo mexer.

**Sara:** Tirem-nos daqui, suas malvadas!

**Valentina:** Calminha. Eu vou já atacar-vos e acabar com vocês. Depois, já não têm de se preocupar com a dor ou o frio. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Verónica:** Adeusinho.

**Valentina:** Trovão...

Nesse momento, uma pedra foi atirada à cabeça da Valentina e ela foi atirada para trás no ar.

**Valentina:** Argh! Quem fez isto?

A Marina tinha recuperado os sentidos.

**Verónica:** Oh, como pode ser? Ela recuperou muito depressa!

**Marina:** Eu sou mais forte do que aparento. - **disse ela.** - Deixem os guerreiros em paz.

**Valentina:** Cala-te. Vamos acabar contigo também! **– gritou ela, furiosa, levantando a mão direita.**

**Marina:** Ai é? Então, vamos lutar! Poder da Terra!

E ela transformou-se.

**Verónica:** Ai! Não pode ser! - **gritou ela, alarmada.** - São todos guerreiros! Todos!

**Valentina:** Hunf, realmente, que má pontaria. Tínhamos logo de os atacar quando estavam todos juntos... mas até é bom. Matamos todos de uma vez!

**Marina:** Agora, tomem lá! Energia da Terra!

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

O ataque da Valentina destruiu o ataque da Marina.

**Marina:** Hum... vocês são fortes...

**Valentina:** Claro. Se seis guerreiros não nos venceram, achas que tu sozinha consegues?

**Marina:** Realmente, vocês têm razão. - **disse ela.** - Energia da Terra!

Desta vez o ataque foi contra os guerreiros congelados e o gelo quebrou-se, libertando-os.

**Verónica:** Ei! Isso não vale!

**Anne:** Isso foi o que eu disse há bocado.

**Rick:** Agora estamos cá todos.

**Laura:** E vamos acabar com vocês! **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Verónica:** Isto assim não vale! Vocês são sete e nós só somos duas.

**Valentina:** Mas nós somos mais fortes que eles. Conseguimos vencer-vos na mesma, ouviram?

**Josh:** Ai é? Então pessoal, vamos mas é atacar.

**Marina:** Vamos lá! Energia da Terra!

**Rick:** Bola de Fogo!

**Karen:** Frio Glacial!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Verónica:** Neve Nefasta!

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

Os nove ataques embateram no ar e como a união faz a força, os ataques dos guerreiros trespassaram os outros e acertaram nas duas irmãs malvadas, que foram atiradas para trás e caíram ambas no chão. Levantaram-se com dificuldade.

**Valentina:** Hunf... juntos, vocês são fortes. Realmente, subestimei-vos, mas não volta a acontecer.

**Verónica:** Malvados! Vocês são maus!

**Anne:** Ei! Tu é que és má, parvalhona! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Verónica:** Por causa de vocês, parti uma unha. E o meu cabelo está cheio de pó. Vão pagar-me por isto!

**Rick:** Então, venham. Vamos vencer-vos outra vez.

**Valentina:** Vamos lá então!

As duas irmãs desapareceram. Depois, voltaram a reaparecer ao lado dos guerreiros.

**Josh:** Cuidado!

**Valentina:** Trovão Total!

O ataque acertou no Rick e na Sara, paralisando-os.

**Verónica:** Neve Nefasta!

A Anne, a Marina e a Laura ficaram congeladas do pescoço para baixo. O Josh e a Karen desviaram-se rapidamente.

**Valentina:** Aha. Bom, dois contra dois, parece mais equilibrado.

**Verónica:** Agora não têm hipótese.

O Josh e a Karen entreolharam-se, preocupados.

**Valentina:** Até vai ser interessante. Trovão contra trovão, gelo contra gelo.

**Karen:** Pronto, vamos lutar, Guerreiro do Trovão! Elas não se vão ficar a rir.

**Josh:** Vamos dar o nosso melhor. - **disse ele.** - Vocês não vão vencer!

**Valentina:** Vocês são parvos em pensar que vão vencer!

**Karen:** Vamos pois!

**Verónica:** Vocês vão todos morrer. E nós vamos governar o mundo.

**Josh:** Nunca deixaremos que isso aconteça. Vamos proteger toda a gente.

**Valentina:** Isso é impossível. Para que é que se preocupam com os outros. São todos uns egoístas, que não hesitariam em apunhalar-vos pelas costas.

**Josh:** Vê-se logo que não sabes o que é confiar nas pessoas! - **disse ele.** - Eu confio. Os meus amigos nunca me iam trair e, mesmo que as pessoas do mundo, não fiquem gratas pelo que estamos a fazer, pelo menos eu fico aliviado por os ter salvado. Não temos sempre de receber algo por ajudar os outros.

**Verónica:** Tu és estúpido. - **disse ela**. - Estou farta desta conversa.

**Karen:** Ei! Não te esqueças que eu é que sou a tua rival!

**Valentina:** Ok. Morram! Trovão Total!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

**Verónica:** Neve Nefasta!

**Karen:** Frio Glacial!

Os ataques eléctricos acertaram um no outro, começando a tentarem trespassar-se um ao outro. Com os ataques de gelo passava-se o mesmo.

**Valentina:** Os nossos ataques são mais fortes!

**Verónica:** Desistam de uma vez. Aliás, se calhar até era boa ideia juntarem-se a nós. O que acham? O mestre Scorpius ficaria satisfeito em ter-vos a trabalhar para ele.

**Karen:** Nem pensar!

**Josh:** Eu não me juntava a vocês, nem morto!

**Valentina:** Ai é? Então morre de uma vez!

Os ataques das duas irmãs estavam quase a vencer os ataques dos dois guerreiros.

**Laura:** Força pessoal!

**Rick:** Vocês conseguem vencê-los!

**Marina: Vá**, dêem cabo deles!

**Josh:** Eles estão a contar connosco. - **disse ele, olhando para trás**.

**Karen:** Ok. Precisamos de mais poder. - **disse ela, mas nada aconteceu.** - Já!

O corpo deles começou a brilhar.

**Karen:** Ah, assim está melhor. Ok, preparem-se para irem desta para melhor!

**Josh:** Cá vêem os super ataques! Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os dois super ataques trespassaram os ataques das duas irmãs e acertaram-lhes em cheio, mandando-as para trás. Pareciam bastante feridas.

**Verónica:** Ai! Dói-me! - **gritou ela, agarrada a um dos braços**.

**Valentina:** Vocês são mais fortes do que parecem...

**Josh:** Desistam!

**Valentina:** Hum... não temos outra escolha. Vocês ganharam.

**Karen:** Aha! Boa! - **disse ela, contente, abraçando o Josh.**

**Valentina:** Não se deve baixar a guarda! Trovão Total!

O ataque acertou na Karen e no Josh, paralisando-os. A Valentina levantou-se com dificuldade.

**Valentina:** Caíram na minha armadilha. Patetas.

**Karen:** Bolas. Estávamos a ganhar. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Josh:** E agora?

Mas nesse momento, a Laura tinha conseguido concentrar-se o suficiente.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O corpo dela aqueceu rapidamente e o gelo à volta dela, da Anne e da Marina evaporou.

**Anne:** Boa Laura! Estamos livres!

**Valentina:** Pestes! Vou acabar com vocês!

**Marina:** Chega! Está toda a gente farta de vocês! Morram vocês! - **gritou ela e o corpo dela começou a brilhar.** - E agora... Energia de Pedras!

Um raio de energia com imensas pedras foi na direcção da Valentina e da Verónica.

**Verónica:** Oh não!

No momento seguinte, elas levaram com o ataque e, fracas, morreram finalmente. O seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Marina:** Aleluia!

O gelo que prendia o Rick e a Sara desapareceu e a energia que paralisava o Josh e a Karen também desapareceu.

**Karen:** Bolas, foi mesmo complicado.

**Josh:** Salvaste-nos Marina.

**Marina:** Foi um trabalho de equipa. Sozinha não tinha a menor hipótese contra elas.

**Sara:** Cada vez os inimigos estão mais fortes. Temos de descobrir onde é o esconderijo deles e acabar com eles de vez.

**Laura:** Sim. De acordo com o que as vilãs disseram, deve haver mais uma irmã malvada. E deve ser a mais forte.

**Anne:** Mas se é só uma, talvez seja mais fácil, porque podemos ir todos contra ela. Agora estas duas... é que foi mais complicado.

**Laura:** Ah, não se esqueçam que ainda falta o Pepper e o tal Scorpius.

**Karen:** E a Nashita... não... hum Natasha, é isso! A Natasha foi mandada para algum lugar pelo Pepper. Se ela não for vencida a tal... Mary, a do Colar Místico, não pode voltar à vida.

**Sara:** Temos uma tarefa difícil em mãos.

**Karen:** Bem mais difícil do que me vencerem a mim e à Darkia.

**Josh:** Mas unidos, vamos conseguir, de certeza.

**Laura:** Claro que sim. Além disso, ainda temos um talismã. O nosso inimigo ainda vai querer tirá-lo de nós. Mas nós vamos estar preparados.

**Anne:** Tenho de ver é se o Periquito trabalha mais depressa. Vou dizer-lhe para procurar o esconderijo dos nossos inimigos. É que ele a procurar pessoas com talismãs, é um desastre.

**Sara:** Basicamente, como o nosso inimigo.

**E depois de uma longa e complicada batalha, os guerreiros destruíram mais duas das sete irmãs. Contudo, a Violtante continua viva e o Scorpius também não dará tréguas. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Clubes e Dúvidas

**Capítulo 9: Clubes e Dúvidas**

Na mansão do Scorpius…

**Scorpius:** Não sinto a energia das tuas irmãs, Violante.

**Violante:** Elas foram vencidas...

**Scorpius:** Inúteis! Bom... calculo que agora precises de um tempo... para te preparares, digo eu.

**Violante:** Sim. Mas vou mandar o Pepper numa missão.

**Scorpius:** Fazes bem. Agora, não te canses. Realiza lá o teu truque. Bom, tu sabes qual é o teu poder.

**Violante:** Sim, não se preocupe. **– disse ela, com uma vénia. – **Vai correr tudo bem.

No dia seguinte, o Periquito foi procurar o esconderijo dos vilões, mas, se até agora não o tinham encontrado, não seria facilmente encontrado. Segundo o Periquito, se ele não conseguia sentir energia negra à distância, era porque o esconderijo tinha uma magia que não deixava que a energia negra se espalhasse e fosse detectada.

Como jovens normais, os nossos guerreiros foram para a escola e tinha começado a altura de aparecerem os clubes e de se poderem inscrever nas actividades extra-curriculares. O grupo reuniu-se numa mesa no pátio da escola. Além dos sete guerreiros, estavam presentes o Peter e o Max.

**Anne: **Bem, este ano vou inscrever-me num clube. - **disse ela.** - Deve ser divertido e dá para ocupar os tempos livres.

**Karen: **Isto se não estivermos ocupados a... - **ela depois olhou para o Max e mudou de discurso. **- a... estudar.

**Max: **Eu vou juntar-me ao clube de fotografia.

**Karen: **Ah, se calhar eu devia fazer o mesmo. Eu gosto de ser fotografada.

**Max: **Pois, mas a ideia é fotografares outras coisas. Não é seres tu fotografada.

**Karen: **Ai é? Assim não tem graça.

**Laura:** Eu vou inscrever-me no clube de informática. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Sempre se aprendem algumas coisas úteis.

**Sara:** Pois eu este ano vou voltar à natação. O ano passado não fiz, mas este ano vou fazer. É um óptimo desporto, faz bem ao corpo e a muitas doenças. E eu gosto bastante.

**Laura:** E tu Rick, o ano passado pertencias à equipa de natação. Vais voltar a fazer natação este ano?

**Rick:** Não. Este ano vou só dedicar-me ao basquetebol.

**Max:** Ah, disseram-me que tu és o capitão da equipa.

**Rick:** Bom, o ano passado era. Este ano, logo se vê.

**Marina:** Eu vou mas é juntar-me ao curso de auto-defesa e ao clube de luta livre.

**Karen:** Para quê? Tu já te sabes defender. És super forte e tudo.

**Marina:** Está bem, mas mesmo assim, é sempre bom aprender mais alguma coisa.

**Karen:** Eu não me vou juntar a clube nenhum. Quer dizer... não há nenhum clube de maquilhagem ou coisa assim, pois não?

**Peter:** Não.

**Karen:** Pronto, então não me junto a clube nenhum. E desporto não é comigo.

**Anne:** Olha, eu acho que tu devias ir para o clube de teatro, Karen. Deves ter jeito para isso.

**Karen:** Achas? Hum... talvez tenha... vou pensar nisso.

**Laura:** Ora bem, eu vou para o clube de informática, a Sara vai para a natação, a Karen ainda não sabe bem se vai para algum clube, o Rick vai para o basquetebol, o Max para o clube de fotografia e a Marina para o clube de auto-defesa e luta livre. E tu, Josh?

**Josh:** Eu acho que vou praticar atletismo. O ano passado, quando andava na outra escola, praticava, por isso este ano estou a pensar fazer o mesmo.

**Marina:** Fazes bem. O desporto é bom, quando não é em exagero, claro.

**Laura:** E tu, Peter?

**Peter:** Ainda não sei bem. - **disse ele.** - Gosto de vários clubes, por isso não sei em qual deles me devo inscrever.

**Sara:** Olha... tu não gostas de escrever?

**Peter:** Gosto.

**Sara:** Então podias candidatar-te a pertencer ao clube de notícias. Eles não aceitam toda a gente, mas pode ser que te aceitem e assim vais fazer o jornal da escola com os outros. Podes escrever noticias, reportagens e dar a tua opinião sobre tudo.

**Peter:** Realmente, é um boa ideia.

**Anne:** Não me tinha lembrado disso... se calhar também gostava de fazer parte desse clube... mas não dá, porque já escolhi outro clube.

**Josh:** Qual?

**Anne:** Eu vou para o clube de culinária.

A Karen começou a rir-se.

**Karen:** Tu? Mas tu não sabes cozinhar nada!

**Anne:** Não é bem assim. Ainda faço poucas coisas, mas quero aprender. - **disse ela.** - E depois posso fazer comidas deliciosas. Perto da minha casa há um centro para crianças abandonadas e, se eu lhes fizer um bolo e o levar para elas de certeza que elas irão ficar contentes.

**Sara:** Sim, é uma boa ideia, Anne.

**Anne:** E é sempre útil eu aprender a cozinhar. No futuro vou precisar de saber.

Eles continuaram a conversar por algum tempo, mas a Laura notou que o Rick estava bastante calado.

**Rick:** Eu vou à casa de banho. Já volto.

Ele afastou-se. A Laura inventou uma desculpa e foi atrás dele.

**Laura:** Rick. Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Rick:** Não. Não se passa nada.

**Laura:** Hum, eu conheço-te. - **disse ela.** - Diz-me o que se passa.

**Rick:** É que... é sobre ontem.

**Laura:** O que é que tem ontem?

**Rick:** Ontem lutámos contra aquelas irmãs malvadas e... todos vocês têm ataques super fortes e eu não! No início, quando os guerreiros começaram, eu apareci controlando os quatro elementos. Estava em vantagem. Mas depois... todos os outros guerreiros ficaram mais fortes que eu. O que é que interessa ter ataques dos quatro elementos se os ataques são fracos? Não consigo proteger ninguém assim.

**Laura:** Rick, os teus ataques não são fracos... o nosso inimigo é que está cada vez mais forte.

**Rick:** Mas vocês conseguem vencê-lo. Têm ataques de nível três e os meus são de nível um. - **disse ele, triste.** - Acho... que os guerreiros não precisam de mim. Precisam de alguém forte e não de um guerreiro fraco.

E afastou-se.

**Laura:** Rick...

A Laura foi ter com os outros.

**Laura:** Pessoal, preciso da vossa ajuda.

**Anne:** O que foi? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Laura:** É o Rick. Ele anda muito desanimado, por causa do que aconteceu ontem.

**Max:** O que é que aconteceu ontem?

Só aí é que a Laura se lembrou que o Max estava ali.

**Laura:** Ah... bem...

**Marina:** Mais vale contar-lhe tudo. De qualquer maneira, ele anda aqui sempre colado a nós. Max, nós somos os guerreiros dos elementos. Eu, a Anne, a Sara, a Laura, o Rick, o Josh e a Karen.

**Max:** Vocês estão a gozar comigo. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Marina:** ¬¬ Ora, agora não acredita em mim...

**Sara:** Não interessa se ele acredita ou não. Vá, Laura, diz lá o que se passa de concreto.

**Laura:** Como todos nós temos ataques mais fortes que os dele... ele sente-se em baixo. Acha que é fraco e que nós não precisamos dele.

**Karen:** Que estupidez. Mais fraco é o Peter que está sempre a defender-me e a levar com ataques e ele continua aqui.

**Peter:** -.-"

**Anne:** Não ligues, Peter. Eu sei que és corajoso.

Ele sorriu à Anne.

**Marina:** Eu compreendo o Rick. Afinal, nós fomos sempre ganhando ataques novos e ele não. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Ele também devia ter ficado mais forte.

**Josh:** Pode ser diferente, já que ele controla quatro elementos e nós só controlamos um.

**Max:** Esperem lá! Vocês estão a falar a sério? São mesmo guerreiros?

**Marina:** Somos.

**Max:** Não acredito!

**Marina:** ¬¬ Anda ali comigo. - **disse ela, puxando o Max.**

Eles afastaram-se.

**Laura:** O que acham que eu devo fazer para o animar?

**Sara:** Sabes, às vezes é melhor deixarmos as pessoas em paz. Depois de pensar um pouco, acho que o Rick vai voltar a ser como era.

Pouco depois, a Marina regressou com o Max.

**Max:** Afinal era verdade! Ela transformou-se à minha frente!

**Marina:** Pois. Agora vê se guardas segredo, porque senão dou cabo de ti!

**Max:** Eu guardo segredo, claro. Uau, nunca pensei que ia ter amigos assim!

Enquanto isso acontecia, na mansão do Scorpius...

**Violante:** Pepper, agora vais ter de agir tu.

**Pepper:** Eu? Que seca!

**Violante:** Tem de ser. As minhas irmãs foram vencidas.

**Pepper:** E porque é que não vai você?

**Violante:** O mestre Scorpius quer que vás tu. Aqui tens o teu alvo.

Ela estendeu uma fotografia ao Pepper.

**Violante:** E não falhes.

Algum tempo depois, o Rick foi a caminhar, sozinho, para casa. Continuava pensativo.

**Rick (pensando):** Eles não precisam mesmo de mim...

Enquanto ia pensativo, nem viu por onde ia e embateu conta outro rapaz. Os dois acabaram por cair no chão.

**Rick:** Peço desculpa, não vi por onde ia. - **disse ele.**

Nesse momento, ele olhou para o outro rapaz e reconheceu-o.

**Rick:** Dean! És mesmo tu?

O outro rapaz sorriu-lhe.

**Dean:** Rick, há imenso tempo que não te via.

**Rick:** Mas o que fazes aqui?

**Dean:** Mudei-me para esta cidade, novamente, ontem.

**Rick:** A sério? Que bom!

O Dean e o Rick eram grandes amigos, mas há dois anos o Dean tinha-se ido embora, para ir viver para outra cidade. Eles tinham mantido o contacto, mas agora falavam menos. Foi uma agradável surpresa para o Rick rever o amigo. O Dean Simon tem cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, é uma pessoa simpática e em quem se pode confiar.

**Rick:** Não me tinhas dito nada!

**Dean:** Bem, queria fazer-te uma surpresa. Pensei ir à tua casa hoje ao final da tarde, mas parece que não foi necessário e nos encontrámos antes.

**Rick:** E agora, vais mesmo ficar na cidade?

**Dean:** Sim. O meu pai estava farto do emprego que tinha e da outra cidade e por isso, mudámo-nos novamente para aqui.

**Rick:** Fixe. Bem, temos muita coisa para conversar. Anda, eu pago-te uma bebida.

Eles foram até uma esplanada e sentaram-se.

**Dean:** Então, parecias bastante pensativo quando embateste contra mim.

**Rick:** Ah, eram só uns problemas em que estava a pensar...

**Dean:** Espero que esteja tudo bem entre ti e a tua namorada.

**Rick:** Ah, sim. Estamos bem. - **apressou-se ele a responder.** - São problemas pessoais mesmo.

**Dean:** Queres desabafar?

O Rick ficou calado por uns segundos.

**Rick:** Talvez seja bom desabafar... é que... bom... digamos que de entre o meu grupo de amigos, eu sou o menos dotado.

**Dean:** Tu? Deves estar a brincar. Tu és óptimo ao basquetebol, tens boas notas e também és bom em natação. Ou o teu grupo de amigos é feito de sobredotados...

**Rick:** Parece que me expliquei mal... bom, o que eu quero dizer é que, sinto que eles têm muito mais capacidades que eu. Imagina, por exemplo, que havia uma prova qualquer. Todos íamos participar na prova e, apesar de eu me esforçar, de entre todos, eu ficava sempre em último... estás a perceber?

**Dean:** Seria mais fácil se me dissesses exactamente o que se passa, mas enfim, percebi a ideia. Tu achas que eles são melhores que tu. Mas diz-me uma coisa, mesmo que ficasses sempre em último lugar, que fosses o mais fraco... não achas que vale a pena tentar sempre?

**Rick:** Já não tenho a certeza disso.

**Dean:** Pois eu acho que ninguém deve desistir. Por exemplo, quando começaste a nadar, não sabias nada e agora sabes muitas coisas. Se tivesses desistido logo, não aprendias nada. Tens de insistir, até ficares tão bom como os teus amigos.

**Rick:** Acho que nunca serei tão bom como eles.

O Dean suspirou.

**Dean:** Gostava que me contasses exactamente o que se passa. Era mais fácil ajudar-te se soubesse tudo.

**Rick:** Tens razão. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - De qualquer maneira, eu confio em ti. Mas, não sei se vais acreditar no que te vou dizer.

**Dean:** Eu acredito em ti, Rick.

**Rick:** Bom... já ouviste falar dos Guerreiros dos Elementos?

**Dean:** Claro. Eles protegem esta cidade.

**Rick:** É que... eu sou um deles.

O Dean abriu a boca, espantado.

**Dean:** Tu?

**Rick:** Sim.

**Dean:** Bom, foi um grande choque para mim... mas... pensando bem, não é assim tão surpreendente. - **disse ele.** - Tens o perfil para alguém que protege as pessoas.

**Rick:** Achas?

**Dean:** Tenho a certeza. E não te podes ir abaixo. Achas que os outros guerreiros são mais fortes que tu, não é?

**Rick:** Não acho, tenho a certeza.

**Dean:** Pois bem, até podem ser. Mas a união faz a força. Mesmo que o teu poder não seja grande, a tua ajuda faz sempre falta. Sempre. Por mais fraco que seja o teu ataque, se for para proteger alguém ou alguma coisa preciosa, não deves hesitar.

O Rick sorriu-lhe.

**Rick:** Tens razão. Tenho estado a ser parvo.

**Dean:** Eu acredito que, se os outros guerreiros ficaram mais fortes, então tu também vais ficar. É uma questão de tempo.

**Rick:** Sim. Deve ser isso.

Nesse momento, o Pepper apareceu a flutuar mesmo ao lado dos dois amigos.

**Pepper:** Olá. Então, vim interromper alguma coisa?

Os dois amigos levantaram-se rapidamente e recuaram um passo.

**Pepper:** Oh, estão com medo de mim? Eu ouvi a vossa conversa. - **disse ele.** - Tu és um guerreiro! Não sei qual, mas és! Fogo Negro!

O Rick teve de se desviar para o ataque não lhe acertar. As pessoas que estavam ali perto, começaram a fugir.

**Pepper:** Hunf, também não é a ti que vim procurar. - **disse e depois fixou o Dean .** - Tu, dá-me o talismã que está selado no teu corpo! Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou no Dean e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado. Mas o Dean não tinha nenhum talismã.

**Pepper:** Falhei!

Nesse momento, o Rick correu para um beco.

**Rick:** O Pepper vai pagá-las! Poder dos Elementos!

Ele transformou-se e correu rapidamente até estar frente a frente com o Pepper.

**Rick:** Vais pagar pelo que fizeste!

**Pepper:** Ah, afinal eras o Guerreiro dos Elementos. Controlas muitos elementos, mas não és bom com nenhum deles. - **disse ele, rindo-se**. - Esta batalha nem sequer vai durar muito tempo. Prepara-te para morrer!

**Rick:** Quem vai morrer és tu!

Entretanto, na mansão do Scorpius, a Natasha apareceu, finalmente. Parecia muito cansada.

**Natasha:** C-consegui finalmente voltar...

A Violante apareceu das sombras.

**Violante:** Quem és tu?

**Natasha:** Eu sou a Natasha. E tu?

**Violante:** Não precisas de saber o meu nome. - **disse ela.** - Com que então, és a traidora.

**Natasha:** Eu? Traidora?

**Violante:** Fugiste, levando um talismã contigo! Onde está ele? **– perguntou ela, friamente.**

**Natasha:** Eu não tenho talismã nenhum!

**Violante:** Mentirosa. - **disse ela, zangada**. - Vou acabar contigo!

**Natasha:** Espera! Foi o Pepper que me roubou o talismã!

**Violante:** O Pepper?

**Natasha:** Sim. Eu consegui obter o Colar Místico, mas a estúpida da Guerreira do Gelo congelou-me. O Pepper apareceu e mandou-me para outra dimensão. Ele é que deve ter ficado com o colar!

**Violante:** Hum... até faz sentido... foi ele que disse que tu tinhas fugido...

**Natasha:** Como vê, eu estou inocente.

**Violante:** Hum... estou a ver. Conseguiste fugir da tal dimensão.

**Natasha:** Sim. Finalmente livrei-me do gelo que me prendia e voltei. Mas estou muito cansada... **– disse ela, parecendo exausta.**

**Violante:** Claro, claro. Mereces descansar. - **disse ela.** - Mereces descansar para sempre!

**Natasha:** O quê?

**Violante:** Já não preciso de ti! Já me destes todas as informações necessárias. Agora, morre! Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou na Natasha. Como ela estava fraca, não teve hipótese e no momento seguinte estava morta. O seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Violante:** Pronto, menos uma para chatear.

O Scorpius apareceu das sombras.

**Scorpius:** Violante, porque destruíste a Natasha? Eu vi tudo.

A Violante encarou-o.

**Violante:** Ela não nos faz falta.

**Scorpius:** Bom, não faz mesmo. - **disse ele.** - Ela ajudou-me no início, mas agora já não precisava dela.

**Violante:** Exacto. O que vamos fazer em relação ao Pepper?

**Scorpius:** O talismã tem de me ser devolvido. E o Pepper vai pagar caro por me ter traído.

**Violante:** Se quiser, eu trato já do assunto.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. Faz isso.

**Violante:** Com certeza.

E ela desapareceu dali.

Enquanto isso, o Rick estava a lutar contra o Pepper.

**Pepper:** Fogo Negro!

**Rick:** Raio da Água!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar, mas o ataque de fogo era mais forte.

**Pepper:** Isso é o melhor que consegues fazer? Chuva de Fogo Negro!

Várias bolas de fogo começaram a cair do céu.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu o Rick do ataque.

**Pepper:** Bem, ao menos proteger-te, tu sabes. Mas não é assim que me vais vencer.

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

O Pepper desviou-se rapidamente. Os outros guerreiros tinham aparecido.

**Laura:** Pepper, desiste!

**Pepper:** Mas que chatos! Vocês aparecem sempre nos piores momentos!

**Anne:** Aparecemos a tempo de te parar.

**Josh:** Quem é este?

**Marina:** É um inimigo chato e persistente. Desde o início que nos anda a chatear e ainda continua por cá. Os outros já foram à vida... pelo menos, o Salt foi.

**Anne:** Pois. E segundo o Salt, ela também morreu. Mas o que lhe terá acontecido ao certo?

**Pepper:** Fui eu que acabei com ela. - **disse ele, rindo-se. **

**Karen:** Credo, matou um aliado. Deve ser doido.

**Pepper:** Chega! Vocês estão sempre a chatear-me! - **gritou ele.** - Chuva de Fogo Negro!

O ataque foi contra os seis guerreiros e eles caíram no chão, feridos.

O Rick, que não estava junto deles, não tinha levado com o ataque.

**Rick:** Como te atreves a magoar os meus amigos?

**Pepper:** Oh, cala-te, fracalhote!

**Rick:** Pelos meus amigos... eu não te posso deixar levar a melhor!

O corpo do Rick começou a brilhar.

**Rick:** Finalmente... um novo ataque!

**Pepper:** Huh? Oh não!

**Rick:** Prepara-te! **– gritou ele, zangado. - **Energia dos Elementos!

Um ataque potente, usando as força dos quatro elementos foi contra o Pepper e acertou-lhe com toda a força. O Pepper caiu no chão, muito ferido.

**Pepper:** Argh... que... força...

**Rick:** Consegui... finalmente!

Os outros guerreiros já estavam de pé.

**Josh:** Chegou a hora de morreres, malvado!

Nesse momento, a Violante apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Anne:** Uh... mais um vilão?

**Karen:** Quem é esta?

A Violante sorriu-lhes maliciosamente.

**Violante:** Eu sou a Violante, a mais velha e poderosa das Sete Irmãs da Vingança. Que prazer conhecê-los, guerreiros. Ao que parece, já estavam quase a matar o Pepper.

**Sara:** Pois, mas você veio salvá-lo...

**Marina:** Mas nós acabamos consigo também!

**Violante:** Vocês não têm a mínima hipótese contra mim. - **disse ela.** - E, apesar de eu querer ver o Pepper morto, primeiro preciso de saber uma coisa.

Ela desceu até ao Pepper.

**Violante:** Pepper, onde está o talismã que tu roubaste?

**Pepper:** Eu não roubei nada.

**Violante**: Mentiroso! A Natasha apareceu. Conseguiu sair da dimensão para onde a enviaste e contou-me tudo.

**Karen:** Ah! A Nastasia... quer dizer, a Natasha sempre descongelou...

**Violante:** Eu acabei com a Natasha e agora quero saber onde está o talismã.

**Anne:** Bom, afinal parece que não vamos ter de vencer a Natasha... já morreu...

**Pepper:** Eu nunca vou dizer onde está o talismã! - **gritou ele.**

**Violante:** Ai é? Choque Negro!

O ataque acertou no Pepper e ele desmaiou.

**Violante:** E agora guerreiros, eu vou usar um dos meus poderes. Leitura de Memórias!

Por uns segundos a Violante ficou a fixar o Pepper, usando o seu poder.

**Sara:** Não devemos pará-la ou assim?

Pouco depois, a Violante mexeu-se.

**Violante:** Bom, usei o meu poder para saber o segredo do Pepper. Já sei onde está o talismã. - **disse ela.** - E agora, vou-me embora. Vou recuperar o talismã.

**Laura:** Não podes fugir assim!

**Violante:** Não pensem que têm hipótese contra mim. - **disse ela.** - E se eu quisesse, acabava já com vocês ou descobria as vossas identidades secretas. Se bem que, o Pepper tinha uma das vossas identidades na memória dele, mas não achei interessante vasculhar isso.

Ela virou-se para o Pepper.

**Violante:** E tu, desaparece! Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou no Pepper e ele transformou-se em pó.

**Violante:** Adeus!

Ela desapareceu.

**Josh:** Bem... ela matou o outro...

**Sara:** Parece bem mais poderosa que as estúpidas das irmãs.

Nesse momento, o Dean recuperou os sentidos. O Rick aproximou-se dele.

**Rick:** Estás bem?

**Dean:** Rick? Sim... estou bem. - **respondeu ele.** - Já estás mais forte?

**Rick:** Estou. Obrigado por me apoiares.

**Dean:** De nada. Eu sou teu amigo.

**E neste capítulo, o Rick ficou mais forte, apareceu uma nova personagem, o Dean, o Pepper e a Natasha foram destruídos e a Violante mostrou como é poderosa e já sabe onde está o talismã que o Pepper roubou. Querem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir? Então não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	10. O Ultimato de Scorpius

**Capítulo 10: O Ultimato de Scorpius**

Algum tempo depois, a Violante apareceu na mansão do Scorpius, já com o Colar Místico.

**Scorpius:** Ah, recuperaste o talismã. Dá-mo cá.

A Violante entregou-lhe o talismã.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. Já tenho três talismãs, os guerreiros têm um e falta apenas um.

**Violante:** Eu trato de lhe arranjar o último talismã.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. E o teu... truque?

**Violante:** O ritual já está em acção... dentro de dois dias estará completo. **– anunciou ela.**

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. Isso são boas notícias.

No dia seguinte, o Dean transferiu-se para a Escola Riverdown.

**Marina:** Então Dean, agora fazes parte do grupo.

**Sara:** Pois é. Sê bem vindo.

**Dean:** Ah, obrigado a todos.

A Anne sorriu-lhes.

**Anne:** Eu tenho uma novidade.

**Laura:** Que novidade?

**Anne:** A Amy vem amanhã para passar o fim-de-semana aqui na cidade.

**Marina:** Ah, isso é bom.

**Josh:** Quem é a Amy?

**Anne:** Ah, é uma amiga minha que mudou de casa e foi para outra cidade.

**Max:** Nunca conheci essa tal Amy. Estou curioso. **– disse ele.**

**Rick:** Bem, eu acho que temos é de nos preocupar com os nossos inimigos. Aquela Violante pareceu bastante forte.

**Marina:** Ora, nós somos sete. Damos cabo dela num instante!

**Karen:** Concordo com a Marina.

**Peter:** Não se deve subestimar o inimigo. **– avisou ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Sara:** O Peter tem razão.

**Laura:** Sim. Bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles vão querer o talismã que nós temos.

**Rick:** E nós, vamos estar preparados para os enfrentar.

No dia seguinte, a Anne e a Sara foram buscar a Amy à estação.

**Anne:** Amy, estamos aqui! - **gritou ela.**

A Amy veio a correr ter com as duas amigas.

**Amy:** Meninas! Tive saudades vossas! - **disse ela, abraçando as duas.** - Então, tudo bem com vocês? Têm vencido muitos inimigos?

**Sara:** Alguns. - **respondeu ela.**

**Amy:** Bom, não parecem muito animadas. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** É que agora os inimigos estão mais fortes. - **disse ela.** - Mas pronto, vamos animar-nos para aproveitarmos o fim de semana contigo.

**Amy:** Óptimo.

Quando elas saíram da estação, um panfleto veio a voar e a Anne agarrou-o.

**Anne:** Hum? O que é isto?

**Amy:** Olha, é um panfleto sobre um grande concurso. E é hoje à tarde.

**Sara:** Estranho, não ouvi nada sobre isso...

**Anne:** Bem, temos andado alheadas, deve ser isso.

**Amy:** Bem, este concurso parece que vai dar muitos prémios. Temos de ir lá dar uma olhadela! **– disse ela, saltitando.**

**Sara:** Pois. Não custa nada. E pode ser que ganhemos alguma coisa.

À tarde, as três amigas convidaram os outros, o Rick, a Laura, a Marina, o Josh, a Karen, o Peter, o Max e o Dean para irem todos ver e talvez participar no concurso.

**Josh:** Ah, tu é que és a Amy?

**Amy:** Sou. Prazer em conhecer-te. - **disse ela.**

**Max:** Ena. Tu és gira!

A Amy olhou para o Max de alto a baixo.

**Amy:** Tu também não és de se deitar fora.

**Marina:** Ok, que conversa da treta. O Max é meio tarado.

**Amy:** Melhor. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Marina:** -.-"

Eles foram até ao pavilhão Star, onde se ia realizar o concurso.

**Laura:** Não é por nada, mas este concurso cheira-me a esturro.

**Dean:** Será que é uma armadilha?

Os outros olharam para ele, interessados.

**Dean:** O vosso inimigo não é estúpido. Parece-me que era boa ideia tentar atacar as pessoas durante um concurso.

**Karen:** Lá isso, é verdade.

**Laura:** Ok, estejam atentos a qualquer actividade suspeita.

Eles entraram no pavilhão. Já ali estava muita gente.

**Marina:** Bem, tanta gente. Devem todos querer ganhar alguma coisa.

**Peter:** Basicamente, como nós.

Eles foram andando pela multidão, até que encontraram a Shirley, a Courtney e a Britney.

Shirley: Olha, olha, que infeliz coincidência, encontrá-los aqui. - **disse ela, maliciosamente.**

**Laura:** Pois, nós temos a mesma opinião.

**Courtney:** Vê lá como falas, pindérica! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Marina:** Ei! Não ofendas a minha amiga!

**Anne:** Senão damos cabo de vocês!

**Britney:** Devem pensar que temos medo.

**Amy:** Ei! Calem-se! - **gritou ela.** - Vá, seguiam o vosso caminho, que nós seguimos o nosso.

**Shirley:** E quem é esta parva?

A Amy ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Amy:** Parva? Eu? Vais engolir as tuas palavras!

A Amy saltou para cima da Shirley e as duas começaram a brigar.

**Courtney:** Nós agora somos mais. Temos os nossos namorados. Bob Kane, Rob Kaje e Gob Kale, venham cá! - **três rapazes altos apareceram.** - Acabem com eles!

**Bob:** É para já!

**Marina:** Pessoal, é hora da porrada!

O grupo começou todo a brigar. A Amy e a Laura foram contra a Shirley, puxando-lhe os cabelos. A Marina enfrentou sozinha o Bob e não teve dificuldade em acabar com ele.

A Sara, a Anne e a Karen saltaram para cima da Courtney e da Britney e começaram a bater-lhes. O Rick, o Josh, o Peter, o Dean e o Max foram contra o Rob e o Gob e conseguiram imobilizá-los.

**Marina:** Ganhámos! - **gritou ela.** - Agora, fora daqui!

O Bob saiu dali logo a correr, seguido do Rob e do Gob. A Courtney e a Britney seguiram-nos pouco depois.

**Shirley:** Seus... anormais! Eu hei-de vingar-me!

**Amy:** Hás-de é levar um murro nas trombas daqui a pouco!

A Shirley saiu dali rapidamente.

**Peter:** Bem, foi um bom trabalho de equipa.

**Marina:** Rapazes, vocês são um bocadinho fracos. Então tiveram de ir os cinco contras dois rapazes quando eu sozinha venci um deles?

**Josh:** Tu tens é muita força...

**Karen:** Bolas, voltei a partir uma unha! **– disse ela, alarmada.**

Nesse momento, começou a ouvir-se música.

**Anne:** Parece que o concurso vai começar.

**Dean:** Bem, depois desta briga, sabe bem relaxar.

**Max:** Relaxar? Vamos mas é ficar atentos e empenhados para ganharmos alguma coisa!

Mas no momento, seguinte, apareceu no palco a Violante.

**Anne:** Oh não!

**Amy:** O que foi?

**Laura:** É um dos nossos inimigos! - **disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Peter:** Então vá, vão transformar-se e acabem com ela!

**Max:** Bolas, lá se vai o concurso...

A Anne, a Sara, a Laura, a Marina, o Rick, a Karen e o Josh saíram dali rapidamente.

**Max:** O que é que a vilã irá fazer? Se calhar era melhor sairmos daqui também.

**Peter:** Se calhar, é boa ideia.

**Violante:** Olá a todos! Hoje é um dia especial!

A multidão aplaudiu, sem saber o que iria acontecer.

**Violante:** Um de vocês tem um talismã escondido.

As pessoas da multidão olharam umas para as outras, sem perceber.

**Violante:** E eu quero esse talismã! - **gritou ela.** - Por isso, dêem-mo! Chuva de Choques Negros!

Vários raios negros começaram a cair do tecto do pavilhão.

**Dean:** Era mesmo uma armadilha! - **gritou ele.**

No momento seguinte, o Max e o Dean foram atingidos e caíram no chão, desmaiados.

**Violante:** Vá, alguém tem de ter o talismã!

No meio da multidão caída, apareceu um brilho dourado e um dos talismãs apareceu.

**Violante:** Sim! São as Botas Douradas!

Os choques negros deixaram de cair do tecto.

**Amy:** Ah! É isto que os inimigos querem. - **disse ela.** - Mas não vão conseguir!

A Amy começou a correr em direcção às Botas Douradas.

**Peter:** Espera! - **gritou ele, correndo atrás dela.**

**Violante:** Huh? Ei! As Botas Douradas não são para ti! - **gritou ela, furiosa, voando na direcção das botas. **

A Amy saltou e agarrou nas botas.

**Amy:** Já está!

**Violante:** Dá-mas cá! Choque Negro!

O ataque foi na direcção da Amy, mas o Peter pôs-se à frente dela para a proteger, levou com o ataque e desmaiou.

**Violante:** Hunf, dá-me as botas!

**Amy:** Não!

**Violante:** Então, vou matar-te!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

A Violante teve de se desviar rapidamente do ataque, para evitar ser atingida. Os sete guerreiros já estavam ali.

**Violante:** Hunf, vocês aparecem sempre na pior hora.

**Karen:** Cá para mim, aparecemos na hora certa!

**Sara:** Desiste, sua malvada! Podes ser forte, mas nós somos sete e tu és apenas uma!

A Amy apressou-se a correr para os guerreiros, para se proteger da Violante.

**Violante:** Hunf, tomem lá! Raio Negro!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

Os cinco ataques acertaram no raio negro, destruindo-o.

**Rick:** Não pode nada contra nós. Vamos destrui-la como fizemos com as suas irmãs.

**Violante:** Eu não sou tão fraca, nem tão parva como elas. - **disse ela.**

Rapidamente, ela desceu até ao Peter e agarrou-o.

**Violante:** Bom, se não quiserem que este rapaz e todas estas pessoas morram, entreguem-me o talismã. Já!

**Karen:** Não podemos entregar-lhe o talismã... mas...

**Sara:** O que fazemos?

**Anne:** Amy, entrega-lhe o talismã. - **disse ela.**

**Amy:** Mas...

**Anne:** O Peter e as outras pessoas não podem ser magoadas.

**Rick:** Isso é verdade...

**Violante:** Vá, dêem-me já o talismã!

A Amy aproximou-se mais e lançou as botas à Violante.

**Violante:** Óptimo. E agora... vou matar toda esta gente!

**Laura:** Não! Tu disseste que não lhes fazias mal!

**Violante:** Não disse nada disso! Apenas disse que se não me dessem o talismã, fazia mal a esta gente. E agora deram-mo, mas eu vou fazer mal na mesma!

**Josh:** Chega! Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os dois ataques foram contra a Violante, fazendo-a desaparecer e reaparecer no ar.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

A Violante desviou-se para o lado.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

Desta vez a Violante não se conseguiu desviar e foi atingida.

**Violante:** Argh... vocês até são fortes... mas não vão durar muito... vemo-nos em breve.

Ela desapareceu, levando o talismã consigo.

**Sara:** Bom, lá se vai um talismã...

**Anne:** Ao menos, estas pessoas estão a salvo.

**Marina:** Principalmente, o querido Peter, não é, Anne?

A Anne corou um pouco.

**Amy:** Não é por nada, mas convém que se vão destranformar, antes que alguém recupere os sentidos.

Os sete saíram dali e depois regressaram nas suas formas civis. Algum tempo depois, todas as pessoas recuperaram os sentidos.

Na mansão do Scorpius...

**Scorpius:** Muito bem, Violante. Excelente trabalho. - **disse ele, pegando nas Botas Douradas.**

**Violante:** Ainda bem que está satisfeito, mestre.

**Scorpius:** Agora já tenho quatro talismãs. Falta apenas um.

**Violante:** Sim, aquele que os guerreiros têm.

**Scorpius:** Bom, o ritual estará pronto hoje à noite e vamos fazer um ultimato aos guerreiros amanhã. Vamos acabar com eles e vou ficar com todos os talismãs.

**Violante:** Certamente, mestre.

Quando a Anne voltou para casa com a Amy, o Periquito estava à espera delas.

**Periquito:** Já diminuí a área em que pode estar o quartel-general do nosso inimigo. - **disse ele.** - Estive a sobrevoar tudo e não é certamente no centro da cidade. Há-de ser na periferia.

**Anne:** Espero que encontremos rapidamente o quartel-general, para irmos lá e vencermos os inimigos todos.

No dia seguinte, para espanto de toda a gente, no meio do céu, apareceu a cara do Scorpius.

**Scorpius:** Guerreiros dos Elementos, esta mensagem é para vocês! Vocês têm um talismã que eu quero! Tragam-mo já à mansão Oaks. Têm uma hora. Se não me trouxerem o talismã dentro do tempo limite, toda a cidade irá sofrer. Estão avisados.

Nesse momento, apesar de ser dia, o céu ficou negro. Os guerreiros, a Amy, o Periquito, a Sabrina, o Max, o Peter e o Dean juntaram-se em casa da Sara.

**Sara:** Temos de fazer alguma coisa.

**Periquito:** Não lhes podemos entregar o talismã. Eles depois ficam praticamente invencíveis e vencem-nos.

**Laura:** É verdade...

**Sabrina:** Mas alguma coisa tem de ser feita. Senão, eles vão atacar a cidade!

**Josh:** E o facto do céu ter ficado negro, não é bom sinal.

**Karen:** Então, temos de decidir o que fazer.

**Rick:** Olhem, eu acho que devemos ir vencer os nossos inimigos. Já sabemos onde é o quartel-general deles.

**Marina:** Pois. E não lhe entregamos o talismã.

**Sara:** Então, parece que está decidido.

**Josh:** Vamos acabar com eles!

**Sara:** Bom, vamos lá. Sabrina, fica em casa e vê lá se te proteges. Podem atacar a cidade na mesma.

**Sabrina:** Ei! Eu não quero ficar em casa! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Quero ir com vocês.

**Sara:** Nem penses. Tu não tens poderes.

**Amy:** Eu também não tenho, mas quero ir.

**Peter:** Eu também.

**Max:** E eu!

**Dean:** Contem comigo!

**Rick:** Vocês estão malucos? Podem magoar-se muito ou mesmo morrer!

**Dean:** Ou podemos conseguir ajudar-vos. Vá lá, nós queremos ir.

**Max:** Se ficar demasiado perigoso, nós voltamos para trás.

**Marina:** De certeza? **– perguntou ela, em dúvida.**

**Peter:** Sim. Vá lá.

**Karen:** Bom, por mim tudo bem, quantos mais melhor.

**Laura:** Ok, então vamos todos. - **disse ela.** - Quem é que quer levar o Anel da Magia?

**Periquito:** Vamos levar isso connosco?

**Laura:** Claro. Não o vamos dar ao nosso inimigo, mas podemos precisar da magia do anel para os vencer.

**Amy:** Eu levo-o. - **disse ela, pegando nele.** - Os nossos inimigos vão pensar que, se alguém tem o anel, há-de ser um de vocês e não eu.

**Sara:** Então, vamos embora.

Eles começaram a sair do quarto da Sara e irem para fora da casa. A Anne agarrou o braço do Peter. Já todos tinham saído do quarto. A Karen viu que faltavam o Peter e a Anne e voltou para trás, mas parou perto da porta do quarto quando ouviu a Anne falar.

**Anne:** Precisava de te dizer uma coisa.

**Peter:** Que coisa?

**Anne:** Quero que saibas... para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer... espero que não aconteça, mas mesmo assim... bom... - **ela estava bastante atrapalhada**. - Quero que saibas que eu gosto de ti. E não estou a falar de gostar como amiga.

O Peter corou.

**Anne:** Pronto... era só para saberes e...

Ela aproximou-se rapidamente dele e beijou-o.

**Anne:** Eu... hum... sei que gostas da Karen... mas tinha mesmo de fazer isto...

Nesse momento, a Karen saiu dali rapidamente e foi para fora da casa. Pouco depois a Anne também fez o mesmo e por fim foi a vez do Peter.

**Periquito:** Bom, já estamos aqui todos.

**Laura:** Como é que vamos chegar à mansão do tal... Scorpius?

**Periquito:** Para não levantar suspeitas, é melhor irmos a pé. Demoramos no máximo vinte minutos para lá chegar, se formos a correr.

**Karen:** Bom, ainda bem que eu corro para ficar em forma.

**Josh:** E eu pertenço à equipa de atletismo.

**Sabrina:** Vamos lá!

E assim, o grupo começou a correr em direcção à mansão.

**Apareceu o último talismã que faltava encontrar e o Scorpius quer o talismã que lhe falta. Os guerreiros vão agora ter de enfrentar os perigos da mansão do Scorpius para o conseguirem vencer e a Anne declarou-se ao Peter. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	11. A Mansão de Scorpius

**Capítulo 11: A Mansão do Scorpius**

Na mansão do Scorpius…

**Scorpius:** Tudo pronto, Violante?

**Violante:** Sim. - **disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.** - Vou acabar com os guerreiros e recuperar o último talismã.

**Scorpius:** Óptimo. Agora, é só esperar que eles apareçam. Eu sei que eles vão aparecer.

Passados os vinte minutos, o grupo dos heróis chegou finalmente ao portão da mansão. A mansão ficava numa propriedade bastante grande. Para lá do portão, que estava fechado, havia um jardim em muito mau estado, depois havia um cemitério e por fim a mansão erguia-se, alta e escura.

**Sara:** Pronto, cá estamos.

**Periquito:** Hora da transformação. **– disse ele.**

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Josh:** Poder do Trovão!

**Karen:** Poder do Gelo!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Os sete guerreiros transformaram-se.

**Periquito:** Agora, alguém que destrua o portão para entrarmos.

**Marina:** Deixa comigo! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o portão, derrubando-o.

**Marina:** Feito! Vamos lá!

Eles passaram pelo portão.

**Karen:** Credo, que jardim, mais feio. O jardim da minha mansão está todo bem arranjado.

Depois passaram pelo cemitério.

**Sara:** Credo. Um cemitério no meio do caminho?

**Sabrina:** Que coisa horrível.

**Amy:** Até me arrepiei toda. - **disse ela, tremendo.** - Estes vilões devem ser um bocado macabros.

**Anne:** O que é que esperavas? São vilões!

Eles caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram quase à porta da mansão. Nesse momento, apareceu a Violante.

**Violante:** Ah, cá estão vocês. Quero o talismã!

**Laura:** Não te vamos dar nenhum talismã!

**Rick:** Exactamente! Vamos é acabar contigo! És só uma!

**Violante:** Ok. Vou ter de tomar medidas mais eficazes para acabar com vocês. Apareçam agora!

No ar, apareceram seis figuras.

**Laura:** Não pode ser!

**Marina:** Nós acabámos com vocês!

As seis irmãs da Violante tinham voltado.

**Vanessa:** Olá, guerreiros.

**Verónica:** Voltámos.

**Anne:** Mas... como é possível?

**Violante:** É o truque especial das Irmãs da Vingança. Quando apenas uma de nós permanece viva, essa pessoa, que no caso fui eu, pode realizar um ritual que demora dois a três dias para estar concluído e assim, pode trazer de novo à vida as outras irmãs mortas.

**Laura:** Então, você fez o ritual.

**Vânia:** Pois foi. E graças à Violante, estamos aqui outra vez!

**Marina:** Não importa! Se o ritual demora três dias a ser concluído, nós vamos vencer-vos a todas de uma vez e assim não têm hipótese de voltar à vida!

**Violante:** Bom, podem tentar. Mas para já, fiquem com os nossos amiguinhos.

A Violante estalou os dedos. Depois, as sete irmãs desapareceram. As campas do cemitério começaram a mexer e de lá saíram vários esqueletos.

**Amy:** Que horror!

**Josh:** Pessoal, preparem-se para lutar!

Os guerreiros puseram-se em posição de ataque. Os outros também, mas estavam um pouco assustados.

**Laura:** Deixem comigo! Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra os esqueletos e eles ficaram chamuscados, mas continuaram a andar contra os nossos heróis.

**Karen:** ¬¬ Pois, deve ser mesmo a queimá-los que os vamos vencer...

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque foi contra os esqueletos e alguns braços e pernas caíram, mas nada mais.

**Sara:** Ok. Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra dois esqueletos e eles caíram no chão.

**Max:** Hum... então, vencem-nos ou não?

**Peter:** Pois. Usem os vossos ataques todos ao mesmo tempo ou algo assim.

**Karen:** Deixem comigo que eu trato destes esqueletos. Raio Glacial!

O ataque acertou em todos os esqueletos, congelando-os.

**Amy:** Bem, ao menos ficaram quietos.

**Marina:** E agora eu! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra os esqueletos congelados e eles partiram-se em mil pedacinhos e ossinhos. Nesse momento, as portas da mansão abriram-se de rompante.

**Sabrina:** Parece que é para entrarmos.

**Rick:** Ok. Vamos lá!

Eles entraram na mansão. Logo de seguida, as portas fecharam-se e a Vanessa e a Vânia apareceram a flutuar no ar.

**Vanessa:** Ok, conseguiram vencer os esqueletos, mas agora é altura de nós vos vencermos a vocês. Não é, Guerreira do Fogo?

**Laura:** É altura é de morreres outra vez!

**Vânia:** E tu, Guerreira do Gelo, queres tentar vencer-me outra vez?

**Karen:** Não. Já sei que venço na mesma.

**Vânia:** ¬¬

**Marina:** Tu és do elemento terra, por isso eu trato de ti!

**Vânia:** Então, vamos lá! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Vá pessoal, continuem em frente. Nós tratamos delas.

**Vanessa:** Hunf, presunçosa. Fogo Fatal!

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

As duas começaram a lutar e o mesmo fizeram a Marina e a Vânia. O grupo passou por elas e entrou noutra sala. A Vilma e a Vitória apareceram a flutuar no ar.

**Vilma:** Cá estão vocês.

**Vitória:** Bom, em vez de ficarem a lutar contra as nossas irmãs, ficaram lá duas e vocês continuaram em frente. Muito bem. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Mas a vossa aventura acaba aqui.

**Sara:** Uma ova! Eu vou acabar com vocês!

**Anne:** E conta comigo também!

**Vilma:** Ok. Vento contra vento e água contra água. Vamos a isso.

**Sara:** Vá, continuem em frente!

O grupo acenou rapidamente e continuou em frente. Eles subiram umas escadas até ao primeiro andar. E a Verónica e a Valentina apareceram a flutuar no ar.

**Verónica:** Olá outra vez, guerreiros.

**Valentina:** Bom, agora estão só aqui três? Melhor.

**Amy:** Ei! Nós também estamos aqui!

**Verónica:** Vocês não têm poderes, por isso não contam. - **disse ela.** - Bom, preparem-se para serem vencidos!

**Karen:** Está calada! Já te venci uma vez, lembras-te? Ou a morte fez mal à tua memória?

**Verónica:** ¬¬X Vais pagar por isso!

**Valentina:** Então, Guerreiro do Trovão, vamos acertar contas?

**Josh:** Vamos! Pessoal, já sabem, continuem em frente.

O grupo continuou em frente e entrou noutra sala.

**Amy:** Bem, estamos a perder as pessoas aos poucos...

**Sabrina:** Pois é.

Nesse momento, a Violante apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Violante:** Olá a todos, novamente. Hora de morrerem!

**Rick:** Eu trato dela.

**Max:** Não pode ser. Tens de continuar em frente e vencer o tal Scorpius.

**Rick:** Mas... quem vai vencer a Violante?

**Amy:** Nós, é claro.

A Violante riu-se.

**Violante:** Vocês querem vencer-me? Vocês, que nem sequer têm poderes?

**Dean:** Não nos subestimes! Somos mais fortes do que parecemos!

**Peter:** E vamos acabar contigo.

**Amy:** Vá lá, Rick. Continua em frente. Nós tratamos dela.

**Periquito:** É perigoso... **– disse ele, preocupado.**

**Rick:** Pois é.

**Sabrina:** Vai de uma vez! O Scorpius pode planear atacar a cidade enquanto estamos aqui e não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

O Rick encolheu os ombros.

**Rick:** Está bem. Boa sorte.

O Rick e o Periquito correram escadas acima, deixando a Sabrina, a Amy, o Max, o Peter e o Dean frente a frente com a Violante.

Chegando ao segundo andar da mansão, eles entraram numa sala bastante escura. De repente, fez-se alguma luz e os dois puderam ver o Scorpius, sentado num trono. Na mão tinha a Espada Prateada. Trazia o Cinto do Sol posto, bem como o Colar Místico e as Botas Douradas. Pousado no ombro dele, estava a sua águia, Aquiles.

**Scorpius:** Ora, ora. Fico surpreendido por ter chegado aqui alguém. Mas, deves ser louco. Um guerreiro contra mim? Nem todos me conseguiriam vencer, quanto mais, só apenas um!

**Rick:** Não penses que és invencível, porque não és!

**Scorpius:** Ainda não. Falta-me o último talismã, o Anel da Magia. Dá-mo!

**Rick:** Nem pensar!

**Scorpius:** Ok, então se é essa a tua decisão, vou ter de te matar e tirar-te o talismã à força.

**Rick:** Eu não tenho o talismã comigo.

**Scorpius:** Hunf, um dos teus amigos deve tê-lo. - **disse ele.** - Prepara-te, porque eu vou fazer-te em picadinho.

**Rick:** Experimenta.

**Periquito:** Vamos a isto!

**Scorpius:** Ok. Aquiles, ataca aquele pássaro.

O Aquiles foi contra o Periquito e começaram a lutar. Apesar do Periquito ser mais pequeno, voava mais rápido e esquivava-se.

**Scorpius:** E agora, vou matar-te!

A Laura e a Marina estavam a ficar fartas de combater as primeiras irmãs da Vingança.

**Laura:** Chatas de um raio! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra a Vanessa, mas ela esquivou-se.

**Laura:** Pára de fugir!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

A Vânia desapareceu, evitando ser atingida. Voltou a aparecer.

**Vânia:** Má pontaria, parva.

**Marina:** -.-" Estúpida de um raio! - **gritou ela.**

**Laura:** Vamos mas é acabar com elas de uma vez!

**Marina:** Ok. Aqui vai! Chuva de Pedras!

As duas irmãs desapareceram, mas quando voltaram a aparecer...

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

As duas irmãs levaram com o ataque e caíram no chão.

**Vanessa:** Ai... bolas...

**Marina:** Digam adeus! Energia de Pedras!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Vânia:** Não!

Os dois ataques acertaram nas duas irmãs e elas foram destruídas.

**Laura:** Bem feita!

**Marina:** Vamos continuar em frente. Os outros podem estar a precisar da nossa ajuda!

Elas começaram a correr, para irem para outra sala. Na sala seguinte, a Sara e a Anne estavam a vencer a Vilma e a Vitória.

**Vitória:** Estamos a perder! Luta melhor, Vilma!

**Vilma:** Ora, a culpa não é só minha!

**Sara:** Tomem atenção em nós! Água Congelante!

O ataque quase acertou na Vilma, mas ela esquivou-se.

**Vilma:** Ei! Quase que me acertavas!

**Sara:** A ideia é essa!

**Anne:** Ai, estas irmãs são mesmo parvas. - **disse ela.** - Estou farta de vocês! Folhas Cortantes!

O ataque foi contra as duas irmãs, cortando-lhes as roupas e ferindo-as.

**Vilma:** Au! Aleijaram-me!

**Vitória:** Tomem lá! Água Agitada!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

Os dois ataques trespassaram o ataque da Vitória e acertaram nela, matando-a.

**Vilma:** Oh não! Vocês mataram a minha irmã!

**Sara:** E a seguir és tu!

Nesse momento, a Laura e a Marina entraram naquela sala.

**Laura:** Então, estão a conseguir vencê-las?

**Anne:** É fácil.

**Vilma**: Como se atrevem? Vento Vingativo!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque da Anne destruiu o vento da Vilma e acertou-lhe em cheio. A Vilma foi destruída.

**Anne:** Ok. Já está.

**Sara:** Vamos então continuar em frente.

**Marina:** Vamos!

E as quatro saíram dali a correr.

O Josh e a Karen lançaram um ataque contra a Verónica e a Valentina, derrubando-as.

**Josh:** Vocês estão enferrujadas.

**Karen:** Nós vamos vencer tão rápido que nem dão por isso.

**Valentina:** Calem-se! Trovão Total!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

O ataque da Karen congelou o ataque da Valentina.

**Valentina:** Bolas...

**Verónica:** Pronto, lá vamos nós morrer outra vez.

**Josh:** Adeusinho. Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os dois ataques acertaram nas duas irmãs e destruíram-nas.

**Josh:** Feito.

**Karen:** Desta vez foi fácil vencê-las. Da última vez quase fomos vencidos.

Na sala, seguinte, a Sabrina, a Amy, o Dean, o Peter e o Max estavam a ter dificuldade em atacar a Violante, porque tinham estar sempre a fugir dos ataques dela.

**Violante:** É assim que pretendem vencer-me? - **perguntou ela, rindo-se.** - Vocês não têm poderes nenhuns!

**Dean:** Mas não vamos desistir!

**Violante:** Patetas! Choque Negro!

O Max saltou para o lado.

**Violante:** Vá, mais vale desistirem já!

**Amy:** Nem pensar!

**Violante:** Ok. Choque Negro.

A Amy desviou-se, mas tropeçou e caiu no chão.

**Violante:** Toma lá! Choque Negro!

A Amy tirou o Anel da Magia do bolso e pô-lo no dedo.

**Amy (pensando):** Anel, ajuda-me!

Nesse momento, o ataque da Violante desapareceu e o anel soltou um raio luminoso que acertou na Violante, lançando-a ao chão.

**Sabrina:** Uau! O anel é poderoso!

A Violante levantou-se, furiosa.

**Violante:** Como se atrevem?! Raio Negro!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Violante:** O quê? Choque Negro!

Nada aconteceu novamente.

**Violante:** Não pode ser... os meus poderes...

**Peter:** Parece que o anel anulou os poderes dela.

**Dean:** Pessoal, então é hora de atacar!

**Sabrina:** Vamos!

Os cinco foram contra a Violante e começaram a bater-lhe e conseguiram imobilizá-la. Pouco depois, as portas da sala abriram-se e a Karen, o Josh, a Marina, a Anne, a Sara e a Laura entraram ali.

**Laura:** Vocês estão bem?

**Sabrina:** Sim. Conseguimos imobilizar a Violante.

**Amy:** O anel tirou-lhes os poderes ou algo assim...

**Violante:** Vocês vão pagar por isto! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Marina:** Ok. Afastem-se. - **disse ela.**

Todos se afastaram da Violante. Ela tentou levantar-se.

**Marina:** Chegou a hora de morreres!

**Laura:** Já não podes fazer nada, Violante.

**Karen:** E desta vez, nem tu, nem as tuas irmãs vão voltar à vida!

**Violante: **Não me matem… por favor, poupem-me. – **pediu ela. – **Eu vou tornar-me boazinha.

Os outros entreolharam-se. A Violante aproveitou o momento para se levantar e começou a correr tentando fugir dali.

**Marina:** Volta aqui! Energia de Pedras!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os seis ataques acertaram na Violante, destruindo-a.

**Karen:** Ok. Já acabámos com todas as irmãs.

**Laura:** Onde está o Rick?

**Anne:** E o Periquito?

**Amy:** Eles continuaram em frente.

**Dean:** Se calhar, já estão frente a frente com o tal Scorpius.

**Marina:** Então, vamos te com eles.

**Laura:** Espero que esteja tudo bem com o Rick e o Periquito.

E eles começaram a subir as escadas até ao segundo andar.

O Rick estava a lutar contra o Scorpius. O Scorpius estava a atacar o Rick com a Espada Prateada.

**Scorpius:** Morre!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

O Rick protegeu-se do ataque. O Periquito andava a fugir do Aquiles.

**Periquito:** Não me apanhas, passaroco!

O Periquito fez um voo picado, desviando-se de um móvel. O Aquiles como era maior e mais pesado, não se conseguiu desviar e foi contra o móvel. O móvel caiu em cima dele e matou-o.

**Periquito:** Bem feito!

Nesse momento, os outros guerreiros e os amigos sem poderes apareceram.

**Laura:** Rick!

**Rick:** Chegaram, finalmente.

O Scorpius deu um passo atrás.

**Scorpius:** Hunf, mais inimigos.

**Sara:** Tu és o Scorpius!

**Karen:** Nós acabámos com as sete irmãs! Faltas tu!

**Scorpius:** Hunf... então acabaram com a Violante e as irmãs dela... mas não me conseguirão vencer. Eu tenho quatro talismãs!

**Amy:** E nós temos um!

**Sara:** Toma lá, Scorpius! Onda Congelante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Os três ataques foram contra o Scorpius, mas antes de lhe tocarem, desapareceram.

**Scorpius:** Parvos! Não me podem vencer!

**Dean:** Os ataques não resultaram...

**Max:** Ele deve ser mesmo forte.

**Laura:** É por causa dos talismãs. Os talismãs protegem contra ataques de certos elementos e o Scorpius tem quatro talismãs...

**Scorpius:** Eu sou invencível!

**Sabrina:** Não. Se lhe falta um talismã, ele tem de ter uma fraqueza.

**Laura:** Esperem... já sei! Nós temos o Anel da Magia, que protegia contra Terra e Vento!

**Anne:** Então, ele tem fraqueza de terra e vento!

**Marina:** Deixem comigo! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o Scorpius e lançou-o ao chão. Ele levantou-se rapidamente.

**Scorpius:** Vocês são fortes. Mas o Colar Místico dá-me mais defesa mágica, por isso não é eficaz atacarem-me assim!

**Josh:** E agora?

**Anne:** Tenho uma ideia! Deixem comigo! Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque foi contra o Scorpius e apesar de não lhe fazer dano, foi tão rápido que a Espada Prateada lhe caiu das mãos.

**Scorpius:** Oh... bolas!

**Laura:** Ataquem Karen e Sara!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os dois ataques foram contra o Scorpius, congelando-o.

**Rick:** Boa!

**Amy:** Temos de lhes tirar os restantes talismãs!

Eles aproximaram-se do Scorpius. O Rick e o Josh conseguiram tirar-lhe as Botas Douradas, a Karen arrancou-lhe o Cinto do Sol e a Marina tirou-lhe o Colar Místico.

**Sabrina:** Pronto, temos todos os talismãs!

**Periquito:** Vá, destruam mas é o Scorpius antes que ele possa causar mais sarilhos!

Nesse momento, o gelo quebrou-se e o Scorpius ficou livre. Os outros recuaram.

**Scorpius:** Devolvam-me os talismãs!

**Amy:** Querias! É que nem pensar!

**Marina:** Agora está na hora de ires desta para melhor.

**Anne:** Será que é mesmo necessário matá-lo? Ele se calhar já não é poderoso, sem os talismãs.

Nesse momento, o Scorpius riu-se.

**Scorpius:** Podem ter-me tirado os talismãs, mas... eu ainda não mostrei o meu verdadeiro poder!

O corpo dele foi invadido por uma energia negra.

**Scorpius:** Há algum tempo que ando a treinar, caso fosse necessário... e agora vou usar o poder negro para acabar com vocês!

No momento seguinte, o corpo do Scorpius começou a mudar. Ele ficou cada vez maior, até ter cinco metros de altura. Os seus braços ficaram cheios de músculos, os olhos ficaram vermelhos, ganhou garras nas mãos e o tecto da mansão começou a cair, pois o Scorpius trespassou-o com a sua altura.

**Anne:** Oh não!

**Scorpius:** Morram! Onda Infernal!

Uma potente onda negra foi lançada.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

Com o ataque do Scorpius, a mansão foi totalmente destruída. Apesar do Rick ter usado a barreira para proteger todos do ataque, quando a mansão foi destruída, todos caíram no chão e ficaram feridos quando levaram com os destroços da mansão.

**Anne:** Ai...

**Marina:** B-bem... estamos vivos...

**Scorpius:** Não é por muito tempo!

O Scorpius olhou ferozmente para eles.

**Sara:** Sabrina, Dean e companhia, está na hora de saírem daqui!

**Amy:** Certo. Toma o anel, Anne. Boa sorte!

A Amy, a Sabrina, o Dean, o Max e o Peter saíram dali a correr.

**Anne:** Vai com eles, Periquito!

**Periquito:** Mas...

**Anne:** Vai!

**Periquito:** Está bem... força guerreiros!

O Periquito saiu dali a voar.

**Scorpius:** Depois de acabar com vocês, mato os vossos amigos. - **disse ele.** - Já viram o quão poderoso eu sou.

**E assim, as Sete Irmãs da Vingança foram destruídas e a batalha final começou. O Scorpius parece bastante poderoso, mesmo sem os talismãs. Conseguirão os Guerreiros vencê-lo de uma vez por todas? Não percam já no próximo capítulo, que é também o último.**


	12. A Batalha Decisiva

**Capítulo 12:**** A Batalha ****Decisiva**

Os Guerreiros encaravam o Scorpius, que se estava a gabar de ser bastante poderoso, mesmo sem os talismãs.

**Marina:** E para que é que queres os talismãs, se és assim tão poderoso?

**Scorpius** Porque com os talismãs e este poder, sou invencível! **– ****respondeu**** ele.**

**Karen** Azar o teu! Nós é que temos os talismãs!

**Laura:** E toca a usá-los!

O Josh calçou as Botas Douradas, a Anne pôs o Anel da Magia no dedo, a Karen pôs o Cinto do Sol à cintura, o Rick agarrou na Espada Prateada e a Marina pôs o Colar Místico.

**Scorpius** Ora bem, se querem assim, vamos lutar!

**Sara:** Bem, vamos dar o nosso melhor.

**Laura:** Prepara-te para morrer, Scorpius!

**Scorpius** Ai sim? Raio Negro!

O raio acertou em todos os guerreiros, menos a Marina, que por ter o Colar Místico posto, não era afectada por ataques negros.

**Marina:** Estúpido! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o Scorpius, mas só lhe fez uns arranhões.

**Scorpius** Parvos! Vão morrer todos! - **gritou**** ele.**

**Rick** Nem pensar!

**Scorpius** Ai é? Raio Negro!

**Rick** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu os guerreiros do ataque.

**Scorpius** Dêem-me os talismãs!

O Scorpius atacou os guerreiros com as suas mãos, que agora se tinham tornado garras. Ele conseguiu agarrar na Espada Prateada, no Cinto do Sol e o Colar Místico.

**Marina:** Ei! Devolve isso!

**Karen** E agora?

**Scorpius** Onda Infernal!

O ataque acertou em todos os guerreiros, ferindo-os muito. Logo de seguida, o Scorpius recuperou os últimos dois talismãs.

**Scorpius** Tenho-os a todos! São meus!

**Anne** Pois, mas duvido que consigas calçar as Botas Douradas.

Nesse momento, o Scorpius pôs as botas nos dedos.

**Scorpius** Assim também serve.

**Anne** ¬¬

**Scorpius** Agora, sou invencível! - **gritou**** ele.** - E vocês vão todos morrer! Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros e atirou-os para longe.

**Scorpius** Agora o mundo é meu! - **gritou**** ele, contente.** - Morram todos!

Ele começou a lançar raios contra alguns prédios que estavam ali mais perto.

**Josh** Ai... ele está a atacar a cidade... - **disse ele, levantando-se.**

**Sara:** E agora?

**Karen** Pelo menos deixou de nos atacar a nós.

**Laura:** Temos de parar o Scorpius rapidamente!

**Marina:** Mas ele agora está muito poderoso...

**Anne** Deve haver uma solução...

**Rick** Hum... tenho uma ideia! **– ****disse**** ele e todos se viraram para ele.**

**Josh** Que ideia?

**Rick** Bom, quando a Darkia foi vencida...

**Josh** Quem é a Darkia?

**Anne** É uma antiga inimiga.

**Rick** Bom, teve de se usar o Raio dos Elementos para a destruir.

**Karen** E não só. Eu também ajudei.

**Rick** Bom, talvez se a Anne, a Marina, a Sara e a Laura juntassem os poderes novamente pudessem vencer o Scorpius com o Raio dos Elementos.

**Laura:** Vamos tentar!

**Karen**E nós também usamos os nossos ataques.

As quatro raparigas deram as mãos.

**Laura:** Vamos lá! Poder do Fogo!

**Anne** Poder do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Os corpos delas começaram a brilhar. O Scorpius virou-se para os encarar.

**Scorpius** Huh? Ainda estão vivos? E o que é que estão a fazer?

**Laura:** Vamos acabar com ele!

**As quatro** Raio dos Elementos!

**Rick**Energia dos Elementos!

**Karen**Raio Glacial!

**Josh**Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Scorpius** Huh? Não!!!

O ataque acertou no Scorpius com toda a força.

**Scorpius** Eu sou invencível! Não posso perder!

Mas de seguida, atingidos pelo raio, os cinco talismãs foram destruídos. O Scorpius caiu para trás.

**Rick** Os talismãs foram destruídos...

**Laura:** Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... já não podem ser usados para fazer o mal.

O Scorpius levantou-se e encarou-os, furioso.

**Scorpius** Não pode ser! Tive tanto trabalho para recolher os talismãs e vocês acabaram com eles!

**Karen** Bem feito! É para aprenderes que não se brinca com os guerreiros! Nós somos poderosos!

**Scorpius** Vão pagar caro por isto! - **gritou**** ele, furioso.** - Onda Infernal!

**Rick** Barreira Mística!

O Rick protegeu todos, mas ficou bastante cansado.

**Laura:** Estás bem, Rick?

**Rick** Eu... bastante cansado... só isso...

**Scorpius** Não se vão conseguir proteger de muito mais ataques meus. Desistam!

**Marina:** Nem penses! Não te vamos deixar atacar a cidade!

**Anne** Não vais magoar mais pessoas!

**Sara:** O mundo tem de continuar como está. Não o vais destruir! **– ****gritou**** ela.**

**Josh** Nós não deixamos que faças o que queres!

**Scorpius** Não podem deter-me!

**Karen** Podemos sim!

**Laura:** Pessoal, temos de juntar os nossos poderes!

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

**Scorpius** Então, tomem lá! Onda Infernal!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Karen** Raio Glacial!

**Josh** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Anne** Remoinho Cortante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

Os seis ataques foram contra o ataque do Scorpius. Os ataques começaram a lutar no ar.

**Laura:** Vá! Temos de conseguir vencer!

**Rick** Eu... ajudo... Energia dos Elementos!

**Scorpius** Não me vão vencer!

Não muito longe do local da batalha entre os sete guerreiros e o Scorpius, estavam o Periquito, a Amy e companhia.

**Amy** Vá lá, força!

**Sabrina** Eles têm de vencer aquele vilão ou ele vai destruir a cidade.

**Max:** E não só. Vai destruir o mundo todo.

**Dean** Eu acredito neles.

**Peter:** Os ataques deles estão a colidir no ar. Será que são suficientemente fortes?

**Periquito:** Espero que sim. Força guerreiros. O futuro do mundo está nas vossas mãos.

De volta aos guerreiros, eles estavam a usar toda a sua força para destruir o Scorpius.

**Marina:** Morre de uma vez!

**Anne** Temos de o vencer, pessoal!

**Karen** Estamos a dar o nosso melhor, ora bolas!

**Josh** Vá, concentrem-se!

**Laura:** Rick, estás bem? - **perguntou**** ela, olhando para o namorado, que parecia fraco.**

**Rick** Estou. Vá, temos de vencer...

**Sara:** Foquem todo o vosso poder nele!

**Scorpius** Não vos deixo ganhar!

**Anne** Nós é que não te deixamos ganhar!

Os ataques lutavam furiosamente.

**Marina:** Pessoal, é hora de unir os poderes novamente!

**Laura: **Desta vez, vamos tentar utilizar o Raio dos Elementos com os nossos seis poderes. **– ****disse**** ela.**

**Rick**Eu também ajudo!

**Laura: **Rick…

**Rick**Eu estou bem.

**Karen**Então vá, vamos lá. Pode ser que consigamos um Raio dos Elementos mais poderoso.

**Marina: **Poder da Terra!

**Sara: **Poder da Água!

**Anne**Poder do Vento!

**Laura: **Poder do Fogo!

**Karen**Poder do Gelo!

**Josh**Poder do Trovão!

**Rick**Poder dos Elementos!

Os seus corpos começaram a brilhar intensamente.

**Todos:** Super Raio dos Elementos!

O ataque deles foi com toda a força contra o ataque do Scorpius e trespassou-o. O ataque acertou no Scorpius.

**Scorpius** Não! Estive tão perto de conseguir...

No momento seguinte, o corpo do Scorpius transformou-se em pó.

**Anne** Vencemos!

**Rick** Boa...

Nesse momento, o Rick caiu para trás, desmaiado.

**Laura:** Rick!

**Josh** Calma. Ele está só desmaiado.

**Karen** Usou muita energia.

**Sara:** Coitado. Vá, temos de o levar daqui.

No dia seguinte, o grupo reuniu-se num café para conversar. A cidade tinha voltado ao normal, apesar de haverem muitos estragos nos edifícios perto dos destroços da mansão dos Scorpius. Tudo o resto tinha voltado ao normal, quer a cidade, quer as pessoas que, apesar de chocadas por mais uma vez a cidade ter sido atacada daquela maneira, estava feliz por tudo ter terminado bem e os guerreiros terem vencido o vilão. O Rick já estava recuperado.

**Amy** Vocês foram espantosos! Pena que amanhã já vou voltar para casa...

**Anne** Podes sempre vir visitar-nos.

**Max:** Tenho uma notícia para vos dar.

**Josh** Que noticia?

**Max:** Vou viver para outra cidade. **– ****anunciou**** ele.**

**Sara:** A sério? Porquê?

**Max:** Eu vivo com a minha mãe numa casa alugada e há poucos dias morreu uma tia minha. Ela deixou uma casa à minha mãe. A minha mãe conseguiu arranjar emprego na nova cidade e assim fica com emprego e casa própria, por isso eu vou com ela, claro.

**Laura:** Que pena. Vamos ter saudades tuas.

**Marina:** Menos da parte da de seres pervertido.

**Sabrina** De que é que estão a falar? Não sei nada disso. Contem-me tudo.

**Sara: **Não são coisas para a tua idade, Sabrina.

**Sabrina**Ora, eu só tenho menos dois anos que tu! **– ****disse**** ela, indignada.**

**Laura: **Esqueçam isso! Ontem perto do final da tarde, voltei à mansão do Scorpius.

**Karen**Para quê? Aquilo agora são só ruínas.

**Laura: **Mas eu queria ir lá antes da polícia vasculhar o local. **– ****disse**** ela e remexeu a sua mala. – **E encontrei isto!

Ela mostrou um pequeno caderno preto.

**Peter: **O que é isso?

**Laura: **É um diário.

**Dean**De quem? De um dos inimigos?

**Laura: **Sim, é o diário do Pepper.

Os outros abriram a boca de espanto.

**Anne**Ele tinha um diário?

**Laura: **Sim. Eu encontrei-o, li tudo e fiquei a saber muitas coisas.

**Karen**Então dá cá o diário. Eu também o quero ler. **– ****disse**** ela, entusiasmada.**

**Sara: **É mais fácil se a Laura nos disser o que lá estava escrito.

**Josh**Pois. Havia alguma coisa interessante? Conta-nos!

**Laura: **Bom, o Pepper só começou a escrever o diário depois de se juntar ao Scorpius. Segundo o que estava escrito no diário, o Scorpius desde rapazito que tinha poderes especiais e descobriu sobre os talismãs. Começou a procurá-los e encontrou a Natasha que, segundo o que o Pepper tinha escrito, estava apaixonada pelo Scorpius. Ora bem, ela ajudou-o a recuperar os talismãs, ensinando-lhe ataques negros e a maneira de retirar os talismãs. Pelo caminho, recrutaram o Pepper, a Mint e o Salt.

**Sabrina**Hum… o Scorpius tinha poderes desde criança… também gostava de ter poderes.

**Amy**Mas de certeza que não gostavas de ter poderes negros.

**Josh**Deixem a Laura continuar.

**Laura: **Bom, primeiro eles foram para uma cidade chamada Snowlake City e atacaram uma rapariga chamada April Masters, que tinha selado dentro de si o Cinto do Sol. Depois foram para outra cidade, de nome Ashland City, onde atacaram um rapaz chamado Karl Larvene e conseguiram tirar-lhe o segundo talismã, a Espada Prateada. E depois, vieram para a nossa cidade, a Cidade Starfield.

**Rick**E depois basicamente deve ser o que nós já sabemos.

**Laura: **Bom, sim, eles foram atacando pessoas, a Natasha tirou o Colar Místico à Mary Linstone, o Pepper aproveitou que a Karen tinha congelado a Natasha e mandou-a para outra dimensão. Depois roubou o Colar Místico para si. Ele estava a tentar ficar com todos os talismãs e trair o Scorpius.

**Dean**Esperto, heim?

**Marina: **Acabou por morrer antes de concluir o seu plano.

**Laura: **Segundo o que o Pepper escreveu, a Mint ouviu-o a falar do seu plano e disse que o ia denunciar ao Scorpius, por isso o Pepper matou-a. Depois disse ao Salt que tínhamos sido nós a matar a Mint. E pronto, o Salt atacou a escola e nós tivemos de acabar com ele. Por essa altura, o Scorpius que tinha ido numa viagem para encontrar novos aliados, trouxe com ele as Sete Irmãs da Vingança, que estavam seladas no Triângulo das Bermudas.

**Karen**Hum, isso é interessante.

**Laura: **E pronto, as sete irmãs começaram a actuar. Segundo o Pepper, o Scorpius confiava totalmente nelas porque, como ele é que tinha quebrado o selo que as aprisionava, elas tinham de fazer o que ele quisesse e ser-lhe leal. E pronto, nós fomos vencendo as sete irmãs e a Violante acabou por matar o Pepper. E obviamente que o diário termina aqui.

**Rick**Segundo o que a Violante disse antes de matar o Pepper, a Natasha tinha conseguido sair da dimensão onde estava aprisionada e contou a verdade sobre o Pepper. E por isso, a Violante acabou com ele.

**Dean**Grande história…

**Sabrina**Olhem lá, o que aconteceu às outras pessoas que, como eu, tinham um dos talismãs? Elas morreram e desapareceram, mas se os talismãs estão destruídos e os vilões também…

**Laura: **Eu verifiquei tudo e a April, o Karl, a Mary e o Bill Holsen, que tinha as Botas Douradas dentro de si e era uma das pessoas que tinha ido ao concurso falso montado pelos vilões, voltaram todos à vida.

**Sara: **Que bom. **– ****disse**** ela, sorrindo.**

**Peter: **Pelo menos, terminou tudo bem.

**Marina: **Pois foi. E os vilões foram desta para pior!

Algum tempo depois, o grupo decidiu ir embora.

**Sara:** Bom, vamos embora Sabrina.

**Sabrina** Adeus pessoal, até qualquer dia.

As pessoas do grupo foram-se indo embora, até ficarem no café só a Anne, a Amy, a Karen e o Peter.

**Amy** Vou à casa de banho.

**Anne** Eu vou contigo.

Elas saíram dali.

**Peter:** E ali vai o grande mistério. Porque é que as raparigas vão à casa de banho aos pares?

**Karen** Isso não interessa nada. Ouve uma coisa. Eu não gosto de ti, percebeste? Não gosto de ti da mesma maneira que tu gostas de mim. Mas a Anne gosta e então, eu acho que o melhor é esqueceres-me e ficares com a Anne, percebeste?

O Peter pareceu surpreso.

**Peter:** Bem, não estava à espera disso, mas... há já algum tempo que eu desisti de ti, Karen. E estou apaixonado pela Anne.

**Karen** Ah... bem, dessa não estava eu à espera. Ora bem... toca mas é a declarar-te a ela, rapaz! **– ****disse**** ela. – **Se realmente gostas dela, mesmo sabendo que eu sou mais rica, gira e sofisticada, então não podes continuar sem fazer nada. Tens de lhe revelar o que realmente sentes.

Pouco depois, a Amy e a Anne vieram da casa de banho.

**Karen**Amy, anda ali dar uma volta.

**Amy**Mas...

**Karen**Nada de mas, anda!

A Karen puxou a Amy dali para fora.

**Anne**Que estranho...

Peter: A Karen levou a Amy daqui para ficarmos sozinhos. - **disse**** ele e agarrou as mãos da ****Anne**- Anne, tu já confessaste que gostas de mim e eu, também gosto de ti.

A Anne sorriu-lhe.

**Anne** A s-sério?

**Peter:** Sim. Amo-te, Anne. Aceitas namorar comigo?

**Anne** Claro que sim!

Eles abraçaram-se e deram um beijo.

**Peter:** Então, a partir de hoje, somos oficialmente namorados.

Quando a Amy e a Karen voltaram, eles deram-lhes a novidade.

**Amy**Que bom, parabéns!

**Karen**Vá lá, finalmente entenderam-se e estão juntos. **– ****disse**** ela, sorrindo.**

Algum tempo depois, a Anne e a Amy regressaram à casa da Anne. O Periquito estava dentro da sua gaiola. Quando a Anne não estava, tinha de fingir ser um Periquito normal.

**Periquito:** Chegaram finalmente! - **disse**** ele, saindo da gaiola por magia. **

**Amy** A Anne já tem um namorado!

A Amy contou tudo ao Periquito.

**Periquito:** Bom, finalmente desencalhaste. Vá lá, alguma coisa que mudou.

**Anne** Pois foi. - **disse**** ela.** - E já agora, falando em mudanças. Ainda não me contaste mais coisas sobre ti, Periquito. Eu quero saber. Por exemplo, qual é o teu nome?

**Periquito:** Se prometerem que não se riem, eu digo.

**Amy** Nós prometemos. **– ****disse**** ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Anne** Diz lá!

**Periquito:** Bom, o meu nome verdadeiro é... Pitágoras Ptolomeu.

A Anne e a Amy entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

**Periquito:** Vocês prometeram! ¬¬X

**Fim… por agora…**

**Destinos ****das personagens:**

**Laura ****Terence**** e ****Rick****Shields**Continuam a namorar e parece que é para durar. A Laura decidiu guardar o diário do Pepper com toda a cautela. O Rick voltou a ser eleito o capitão da equipa de basquetebol da Escola de Riverdown.

**Max ****Hawell****, a sua mãe e a sua tia**Como ele tinha dito, foi viver para outra cidade com a sua mãe, mas ainda mantém contacto com os outros e jurou não contar a ninguém sobre a identidade deles como guerreiros. A tia do Max, está morta.

**Scorpius****McDrake****Natasha****Klaus****Pepper****Ember****Salt****Aqualis****Mint****Flavour****, Águia Aquiles, ****Violante, Valentina, Ver****ónica, Vitória, Vilma, ****Vânia e**** Vanessa**Morreram todos e pronto… estão mortos e não há mais nada a dizer.

**Marina ****McSouth**Continua sem namorado, a tentar arranjar pares para as outras pessoas e agora está cada vez mais forte e ágil porque tem treinado nos clubes que se inscreveu.

**Mary****Linstone****April****Masters****Karl****Larvene**** e ****Bill****Holsen**Estes são quatro das cinco pessoas que tinham talismãs selados dentro de si, sendo que a outra pessoa é a Sabrina, irmã da Sara. Todos eles morreram quando os vilões lhes retiraram os talismãs, mas quando os talismãs foram destruídos e os vilões também, eles voltaram à vida e agora estão a viver uma vida normal, apesar de ainda estarem confusos e sem perceber o que aconteceu.

**Amy****Lombard****, o Pai da ****Amy**** e a Mãe da ****Amy**A Amy voltou para a cidade para onde se mudou com os pais e agora estão a viver a sua vida normal. A Amy continua a telefonar muitas vezes à Anne para manterem o contacto.

**Famosos Mencionados ****–****Panela Anderson, ****Cristiano ****Ronalbo****Madre Teresa de ****Calciumtá****Fátima ****Lopezs** Todos eles continuam com as suas vidas, excepto a madre, que já morreu há algum tempo. Claro que o nome verdadeiro deles não é o que eu referi na fic, mas o não deixa pôr os nomes de pessoas verdadeiras (acho eu) por isso teve de ser assim.

**Shirley****Gobbel****Britney****Bing****Courtney****Crane****Bob****Kane****Rob****Kaje**** e ****Gob****Kale**A Shirley já não quer nada com o Rick, mas ainda pensa em vingança sobre ele, a Laura e todos os amigos deles. Ela terminou o namoro com o Rob. A Britney terminou o namoro com o Bob e a Courtney também terminou o namoro com o Gob. Os três rapazes mudaram de escola.

**Dean****Simon**Já se adaptou a viver novamente a viver na Cidade Starfield e já é considerado um membro do grupinho que sabe quem são os guerreiros e anda sempre junto do Rick e dos outros.

**Darkia**Não apareceu na história, mas foi referida e continua mortinha da silva.

**Josh****Rolland**O Josh continua a pertencer ao grupo e aos poucos vai ficando mais solto e tem mais facilidade em falar com todos. Além disso, na equipa de atletismo está a obter boas marcas.

**Sir****Joseph****Gold** **Segurança Aníbal Carvoeiro**** e outros seguranças: **Continua a ter a sua mansão, com defesas redobradas e continua a trocar o nome de toda a gente. O Segurança Aníbal continua a apalpar todas as raparigas bonitas e os outros seguranças fazem o seu trabalho normal.

**Professor Diogo, Professor Tadeu e Professor Silvino ****Batarda**Continuam a ser professores e o professor Silvino está cada vez mais exigente.

**Soraia**** Isabel, Hugo ****Spinnet****Rapaz 1 e 2, Rapariga 1 e 2**A Soraia continua a ser colega da Marina e continua muito vaidosa, o Hugo continua na turma da Sara e da Laura e continua pervertido, por isso elas evitam-no. Os outros alunos continuam a estudar na escola e pronto.

**Sara ****Laker**** e ****Sabrina****Laker**As duas irmãs continuam com a sua vida normal. A Sara está de volta à natação e o professor está satisfeito com o desempenho dela. Quanto à Sabrina, continua com a sua vida de adolescente.

**Deus Sagrado – O Criador dos Talismãs: **Nada mais se sabe deste Deus, além de que criou os talismãs e depois os selou. De resto, continua uma incógnita.

**Jim****Noland**Continua a ser vendedor na loja de desporto.

**Mãe da ****Anne**Continua um bocadinho desconfiada sobre o estranho comportamento do Periquito e da Anne também, mas confia na filha e por isso não fala do assunto.

**Karen****Salomond**A Karen continua a preencher a sua vida com a escola, idas ao cabeleireiro, massagens e convívios com os amigos, apesar de ser completamente diferente deles. Apesar de gostar que andem atrás dela, a Karen ficou feliz por a Anne e o Peter ficarem juntos.

**Pierre ****Grimau**O Pierre continua a ser o cozinheiro francês da Karen e prepara-lhe os melhores e mais variados pratos, para a manter satisfeita.

**Beatrice****Rolland**A mãe do Josh recompôs-se rapidamente e fez outra exposição, que foi um enorme sucesso e metade do dinheiro dos bilhetes foi oferecido a instituições de caridade.

**Periquit****o ou ****Pitágoras Ptolomeu**O Periquito continua a viver como um pequeno pássaro e ficou um pouco aborrecido por a Anne e a Amy se terem rido do seu nome, por isso continua a querer que lhe chamem de Periquito.

**Anne****Slate**** e Peter ****Beresford**A Anne e o Peter namoram, estão felizes e até já foram conhecer as famílias um do outro. A Anne continua a proteger a cidade de bandidos quando se depara com alguns e o Peter está disposto a levar uns ataques de futuros inimigos para proteger a Anne.

**E pronto, esta ****fic**** terminou. ****Espero que tenham gostado desta continuação da história dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. A próxima história da Saga já vem a caminho, com novos guerreiros e novos inimigos. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
